Together Forever
by HighQueenP
Summary: The four Pevensies return to Narnia and realize they have to help Caspian and his cousin Elsa from Miraz. But they didn't realize that something more will happen between them, something called Love and Destiny. Peter/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Together Forever**

**Chapter 1**

Elsa walked through the corridor heading to the Professor Cornelius room. It passed 9pm and she wanted to read a good book before she went to bed, and Professor always had really nice books. She just turned to her left when someone jumped in front of her making her jump.

"CASPIAN, YOU JERK!" she said looking at her cousin who was laughing to hard. "That is not funny, you scared me"

"It was funny, you should see your face when you jumped" he said still laughing.

Elsa couldn't help to roll her and smile. She look at her cousin: Caspian was nineteen years old, dark brown hair and dark eyes, he was good – looking and she knew many girls always flirted with him and giggling everytime he was on a party or when they took a walk in the village. They seem to like him but for her he was just Caspian, her cousin or to her more like a brother, an older brother.

"What?" he said looking at her.

"Nothing, I was just thinking that sometimes I doubt you're nineteen, when you acted like that." She said crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"You know how much I love to tease you dear cousin" he said with a smirk on his face and kissed the top of her hair.

Caspian always loved her little cousin: Elsa was a year younger then her but sometimes she acted like she was the old one and he loved to tease her because of that. She was really beautiful, long brown hair that reach her middle back, a beautiful smile, but what captured most of the men and Lords who set eyes on her for the first time was her eyes, she had those deep hazel eyes who were a mix of light brown with shapes of green, that used to changed colour with the light. (**A/N: **picture it's in the profile)

"So where you going at this time of night?" he asked

"Going to Professor room to see if he can give me a book so I can read before going to bed. What about you?"

"Going to my bedroom. I'm very sleepy and full" he said resting his hand on his stomach.

"No wonder, you ate like a pig" she said looking at him.

"Ouch cousin, you're mean, you know that?"

"Yes I know thank you for telling me."

"I will feel sorry for the guy who married you, he will have my sympathy"

"Oh shut up Caspian" she said smacking his arm playfully.

"Well goodnight cousin" he said kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight Caspian"

And while Caspian walked to his bedroom, she went towards the Professor room.

When she reached there, she knocked on the door waiting for an answer, but no one did.

"Professor, may I come in?" she asked opening the door slowly and put her head inside to find the room empty. She just thought he was still in the dining room and just entered looking around. The room was full of bottles with liquids on it, books everywhere. She walked to his study desk and there was a thick book open in the middle. She looked at it and saw the picture in it: ther were 4 people (two boys and two girls) riding horses and one of then had a horn on her hand. She knew who were they, Professor told the stories about the Old Narnia, and the talking animal and dumb beast and of course the Kings and Queens of Old Narnia.

She turned the pages of the book and stop on her favourite page, the page of the High King Peter the Magnificent and on the picture on it, the picture of the coronation. Elsa smiled and ran a finger on the picture; she always loved to watch that page, mainly because she always found High King Peter very handsome with his golden hair and those beautiful blue eyes that remind the ocean. She never had seen anyone with that hair colour and eyes so she always had a crush on him. Since she was a little girl that she imagined she lived in the Golden Age and met the Kings and Queens and fall for the High King. She was so focus on her thoughts that she didn't hear her named been called more then once.

"My Princess" a voice came to her ears and she looked up.

"Professor, I didn't hear you come in, I'm sorry if I'm invading your room like that at this time of night"

"That's okay Your Highness, I saw you were really far away from here" he said passing by her with parchments in his hands and gave a glimpse to the book she was looking at. "Maybe thinking of someone in particularly"

Elsa blushed deeply and closed the book

"I just came here to asking you for a good book to read before bed?" she said trying to avoid the subject.

"Be my guest" he said pointing to the shelves full of books behind him. After looking around for a while she found one and saying goodnight to the Professor she went to her bedroom getting ready to start reading before going to sleep.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

She was holding a newborn baby girl in her arms. The baby was sleeping deeply and she kissed her little forehead. She heard laughing and looked up seeing a young boy laughing in his father's arms. She couldn't help but smile at the man near the water, his golden hair shining at the sun light. She was so happy when she felt like someone shaking up and she opened her eyes realizing she was in her bedroom and she was dreaming again that she was on the beach of Cair Paravel.

She sat up in bed and looks to the maid in front of her.

"I'm sorry to wake you up my Princess is just your father and mother wants your presence in their room."

Elsa looked at her: "Why?"

"Your mother gave birth last night"

Elsa just stood up in a second and putting her robe she walked to the corridors to her parent's bedroom. Once she was there she entered and saw her mother holding a tiny little baby in her arms

"Here my daughter, come meet your brother" her mother said.

Elsa sat on the bed and smiled at him

"He's beautiful mom" she said smiling.

"You were too when you were born and you still are, my child" she said. They both looked up when they heard the door open and Miraz enter the room.

"Congratulations father" she said to her father

"Thank you my child" he said leaning down and kissing her daughter forehead.

After a while she stood up

"I better call Caspian to come and meet his cousin" and she was ready to get out of the door when her father grabbed her arm

"No!"

Elsa looked at him surprised by his reaction.

"Why not, he's family too"

"He can come here later; right now I just want to enjoy my wife, newborn son and my beautiful daughter alone, okay?"

She nodded and sat on the bed again but she couldn't not get the feeling that something wasn't right, especially after the reaction on her father's face when she said Caspian name.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

It was passing 10 am and she didn't see Caspian all morning. Something was not right, Caspian never missed breakfast before. This was getting really weird she decided to go against her father wishes and walked towards Caspian room. She was about to enter his bedroom when a hand grabbed her arm and pushed to a hide part of the corridor. She was about to scream when the figure spoke.

"I'm sorry if I scared you my Princess but the time has come" he said and took her to a secret passage that lead to the stables.

She was not understood what was going on. Where was Caspian and why the Professor was taking hr to the stables where a horse was ready to take off.

"Professor what is going on? Where is Caspian? Where are we going?" she said while they stopped next to the horse and the Professor put a cloak on her back.

"Your cousin is not in the castle anymore, if everything went well he is safe far away from here. And now is your turn to go at meet your destiny" he said giving her a paper in her hands.

"What? I don't understand! What destiny and what is this?" she looks at her hand.

"This is a map, listen very carefully: you must go and follow this map, it will lead you to the Island"

Elsa's eyes grew wide. The Island! She new there were the ruins of Cair Paravel, the Castle of the Kings and Queens of Old, but why did he want her to go there.

"Why?"

"You will see when you get there, if my calculations are correct, if your cousin already blow the horn, then it's there they will come first"

"They?"

"Go" he said making going on the horse before she could asked who were they he was talking about.

"What about father?"

"Don't worry, right now he is gathering in the throne room with the council, which is perfect because I know he will send him there to kill him" he said thinking to himself and then looked up to her. "I always told you that your birth was special, but was not for your people, but for the Narnians hiding in the woods. We celebrated the birth of our future High Queen. I promised myself I would protect you and your cousin to fulfill your destinies, now the time has come. I did my part and now you two have to do yours. Now my Queen, go and meet your destiny and Aslan be with you"

Elsa looked at the old man with tears filling her eyes.

"What about you? Will you be alright?"

"I will be fine my Queen. Now go! Go!" and with that he patted the horse and he starting running, seeing the girl fade away in the distance, head towards to the Island of Cair Paravel.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews i get from the first chapter. Sorry for some errors. Please enjoy and review. i would love to know what you think of this chapter. I will try to update soon okay. Love ya all :)  
**

**Together Forever **

**Chapter 2**

Peter came out of the treasure chamber putting the belt around his waist and walked to the one of the edges of the ruins of Cair Paravel looking into the horizon and to the ocean, deep in his own thoughts. Since they left Narnia and return to their world, that he knew he was not the same, the same happened to his siblings. It was very difficult for him to being a kid again and had to obey orders when for 15 years he was the High King and everyone was on his command. He was a kid again and it was very difficult for him to accept that, and maybe that was the reason he got into so many fights, to prove that he was not weak as everyone think off.

He knew that his siblings were having a difficult time too but they accept it easily then him.

When time was passing by and nothing happened, he started to accept that maybe he would never return to Narnia, to his land, to his Castle. He always thought at night, when he went to bed how was everyone, what happened after they left, he didn't want anyone think they abandoned on them, because that was not the truth and he want it to explain that to everyone. And now he was back and he felt even worse seeing that Narnia was attacked and he wasn't here to avoid that.

He needed to find out everyone and understand what happened here. After all he was the High King again and it was his job.

He was deep in his thoughts; he didn't notice Lucy coming behind him.

"Hey Pete, are you alright?" she asked with a concern look in her greenish eyes.

"Yes Lu. I'm just thinking" he said looking at her with a sad smile on his face.

"About what?"

He sighed and looked at the ocean again:

"About what happened here and that I should be here to help. I can't help to feel it was my fault that this all happened" he return his face to his little sister.

"Peter it wasn't your fault. I was the one who led us to the wardobre and made us leave Narnia!" she said with tears shining in her eyes.

Peter hugged her tightly:

"Oh no Lu, it wasn't. Never think that again okay."

She simply nodded and they keep hugging each other for a while until Susan and Edmund came behind them.

"So what we will do next?" Edmund said looking at them.

"We need to get off this place and find someone who can tell us what happened or at least what year are we." Susan said looking at Peter who nodded in agreement.

"Susan is right, we need to know what happened" he said letting Lucy go of him.

"But how Peter?" she said looking up at him "How we can get out of here, we don't have a boat or horses!"

He knew she was right but he also knew that standing there it wouldn't do anything.

"I don't know Lu, but we will think of something. Meanwhile Susan is right we need to get out of here. We better start walking down the shore, maybe we can find something that can help us, okay" he said smiling down at her and with a nod they start to walk around trying to find someone or something that it could help them.

But after an hour all they did was returning to the point where they left.

"Face it Pete, we'll never get out of here. There is nothing that we can use to leave this Island" Susan said sitting on the ground massaging her feet.

Peter sighed, she was right. How they could leave that place?

"Maybe we can swim?!" Edmund said after a while.

"No way, what if it's a long way and we get tired in the middle. You don't know how far this Island is way from land" Susan said with a surprise look on her face.

"At least I came with something, if we sitting doing nothing, then we would never get out of here. What do you think Pete?"

But Peter was looking down at the river that leads to the ocean. At first he thought his eyes were doing tricks on him, but now he was sure what he was seeing: there was a boat down there.

"Peter!" Lucy said

"There is something down there!" he said point down.

They all looked and also saw the boat.

"Who are they? Soldiers, here?" Lucy said in shocked.

"Come on, we need to get closer" Peter said and they walked down in silence.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][]**

Elsa was walking for a while now. She kept her hand on the map that Professor gave to her and to her calculations the Ruins of Cair Paravel were about 1 mile away.

The forest was getting thicker and thicker and she decided to walk instead of riding the horse.

She was sitting on old tree trunk, getting some rest. She kept thinking of what happened that morning and what the Professor said to her and what he called her. He called her Queen. How it that possible? Caspian was the next in line so how could she be a Queen? She would not get married with her own right cousin. That was disgusting. Caspian was like an older brother to her. Caspian! She hoped he was okay and safe.

Suddenly she heard voices:

"He can't stop staring at me!" one of the voices said.

"Then don't look" another voice said.

She looked to her left and saw a boat with two men in it. She recognized immediately: they were Telmarines, her father's soldiers. But what were they doing here? She knew that they fear this place, saying that were haunting by ghosts. Then she saw that was a third person inside the boat. She looked more careful and notice the person was tied up.

"Now that's why the Professor said about send him here to kill him" she said to herself. She knew she had to do something.

She grabbed her small dagger that Caspian gave to her on her seventeen birthday and she was about to stand up and shout at them when all the sudden she saw an arrow fly and hit the boat at the exact moment the soldiers got up and holding the small person in they arms ready to throw him in the water.

"DROP HIM!" she heard a female voice shouting.

The next events happened very quickly: the soldiers drop the person who was tied into the water, one of the soldiers tried to grabbed his crossbow but he was hit by another arrow, while the other jumped overboard. Then she remembered the person they throw in the water and without thinking she dive in trying to rescue him. But when she was about to reach him, a boy came from nowhere and he grabbed the person and took him to the surface.

She came to the surface and swam to the shore out of the freezing water. She stood up trying to catch her breath when she heard the person, who now she knew it was a Dwarf shouting at the four people standing in front of him:

"DROP HIM! That's the best you can come up with?" he said clearly unhappy about that.

"A simple "thank you" would suffice" the young woman said. Elsa knew she was not happy about the way the Dwarf talked to her after she in a way safe his life

"They were doing a pretty good job killing me" he said.

"Maybe we should have let them" a boy said this time.

"Why they try to kill you anyway" a young girl asked.

"They're Telmarines. That's what they do"

She didn't like to hear that and she knew she had to say something about it.

"Hey, I tried to save you, thank you very much" she said walking towards them and for the first time they look at her, notice she was there for the first time.

"And who are you?"

She looked to the boy who asked her that: he was soaking wet but she notice he was quiet handsome with blonde hair and blue eyes and for some reason she thought she already saw that face somewhere.

"Me?"

"Do you see any other girl here?" he said to her rolling his eyes and she didn't like his tone for one bit.

"I'm Princess Elsa, Caspian's cousin, the next King of the Telmarine Throne, why?" she asked folding her arms in front of her chest.

"Well first you don't look like a Princess to me, and I don't know who Caspian is but he's no King yet, not as long as I'm here" he said looking at her with a hard face.

"Well forgive me if I forgot my tiara in my Castle" she said, she was not liking the tone of that guy towards and she didn't like the way he said Caspian's name. This was not going well.

"Wait" the other boy speak. "Telmarines! In Narnia!"

"Where were you for the last few hundred years?" the dwarf said looking at him.

"It's a bit of a long story" the young girl said giggling at them.

At least she was nice, Elsa thought to herself and that's when she saw it. The older girl hand the arrogant boy a sword, and she knew that sword: that was Rhindon, High King's Peter sword. And what it was doing with them?

"Hey where did you get that sword?" she said looking at him.

"Excuse me" he said to her

"That sword doesn't belong to you" she was furious.

"This sword is mine way before you were even born" he said. This girl was getting on his nerves now.

"What?" Elsa said and then she took a good look at the four people standing in front of her: two boys and two girls. It couldn't be.

"Oh my God" she said with wide eyes.

"You've got to be kidding me. You're it? You're the Kings and Queens of Old." The Dwarf said.

"High King Peter the Magnificent" Peter said standing his hand towards him.

Elsa stomach twisted when she heard that name. It was him, she dreamed for this day since she was a little girl and yet she was not very please by the way he spoke to her. She always thought the High King was a nice man, but clearly he was a little arrogant for her taste. But High King or not he had to deal with her tongue too.

"You don't look like a King to me either" she said looking at him and Edmund could help but giggles by Peter's side.

"You would be surprise" he said taking his sword out.

"I wouldn't do that boy" the Dwarf said to him.

"Not me, him" Peter said looking at Edmund and giving the sword to the Dwarf.

Elsa wasn't believed what she was seeing, the moment the Dwarf took Peter's sword it fall to the sand, clearly indicated the sword was too heavy for him. But she was wrong when all the sudden the Dwarf was fighting pretty amazing against Edmund. After a few minutes Peter's sword flew from the Dwarf hands and he looks surprised at them.

"Maybe that horn worked after all" she said after a while.

"What horn?" Susan said.

"What horn do you think Su?" Lucy said to her smiling.

Elsa was thinking: Horn! The Professor told about something Caspian blowing a horn.

"Wait? Horn! You mean you saw Caspian? How is he? Is he okay?"

"One question at a time, please" he said standing up.

"What's your name?" Lucy asked. Elsa couldn't notice how sweet she was.

"My name is Trumpkin, Your Majesty" he said with a small bow.

"You're a Red Dwarf, aren't you?" Elsa said looking at him.

"Yes I am" he said looking at her.

"How do you know that? Aren't you a Telmarine?" Peter said looking at her.

Elsa looked at him

"Only because I have Telmarine blood in my veins, that doesn't me I am like that or act like them, you know" she said looking at him.

Peter was about to answer but Susan grabbed his arm and shocked her head.

"Please tell us everything you know" she said.

They all sat in the sand listen Trumpkin story. Elsa was relieved knowing that at least Caspian was safe and with Narnians. After Trumpkin finish telling everything Elsa said:

"We have to find him. We have to help him, he need us"

"What do you mean "We"? It was your father who started all of this. How do we know you are like him?" Peter said looking at her.

Elsa stood up and looked at him.

"Only because MY father acted like this, that doesn't mean I am like that too. I always loved Narnia and everyone in it. If you don't want to help, Your Majesty, fine, I will. Caspian is my cousin and will get to him and help him against my father, with or without your help"

Peter had to admit, that girl had some courage and he could help to admiring her for the first time.

"Fine, we all help. It's my land and MY Kingdom" he said standing up and heading to the boat.

Elsa could help but give a little smile and walk behind them.

"Pete I think you will have hard work with this one and I'm sure you will love it" Edmund said smirking.

"Shut up Ed!" he said helping the girls to get into the boat. He was about to help Elsa but she looked at him.

"No thank you, I can get in myself" and she get into the boat while Peter roll his eyes. It would be a long journey he thought to himself.

And when they were in they start to rowan out if the Island saying goodbye to Cair Paravel.

**[][][][][][][][][][][]**

Miraz was walking through the corridors. He was furious, not only Caspian was alive and with Narnians, but he just found out that his own daughter was missing too.

He was thinking deep in his thoughts when he heard someone calling him:

"Milord"

He turned around to see a soldier. He was soaking wet and in his hand he was holding a red arrow. He recognized the man in front of him.

"What happened? Did you kill him?"

"No milord. We didn't have time" the man said with fear in his eyes and he looked at his feet.

"What do you mean you didn't have time?" Miraz asked raising an eyebrow.

"We were about to drop him when someone came from nowhere and shoot at us" he said showing the arrow in his hand.

Miraz eyes wide open and he took the arrow and look at it.

"Who?"

"I don't know, milord, they were four: two boys and two girls. They killed Bret and I jump overboard before they kill me. I thought I need it to bring this to you and informed you about that" he said looking to Miraz.

"You did well. You may go now" he said and he was about to turn when the soldier speak again.

"Mi… milord, there's something else you need to know"

Miraz turned and faced him.

"What is it?"

"The Princess, she is with those people, she is helping them"

Miraz face turned pale when he heard those words. He looked at the soldiers eyes and in a low voice he said.

"Not a single word about this, do you understand? They forced her to helping them! Got it?"

"Yes milord" he said with a bow.

"Leave"

And with another bow the soldier left. Miraz looked at his hand and he knew to whom he needed to speak right away.

He entered into Professor Study and looked around trying to find something, and that's when his eye set on the thick book in the desk.

"There's something in particularly that you seek, milord" Professor asked to him.

Miraz looked at him:

"I think I already found what I was looking for… In one of my soldiers" he said sticking Susan's arrow in the book.

The Professor looked at the arrow, he knew right away to whom that arrow belong and deep inside he smiled happy knowing that it worked.

"What do you know about Queen Susan's horn?" Miraz asked sitting on the chair with his feet resting on top of the table.

"It said to be magic?" Professor said.

"Magic?" Miraz looked at him, anger coming from his eyes.

"The Narnians believed it could summon their Kings and Queens of Old" he said looking to the man in front of him and continued "At least, such was the superstition" he couldn't help to let a smile coming out from his lips.

Miraz stood up and walk towards the old man.

"And what does Caspian know of this superstition" he asked making the Professor looking at him.

"Milord, if I remember correctly, you forbade me from mention the old tales" he said.

Miraz gave an evil smirk and said:

"So I did" he said looking at the soldiers standing in front of the Professor's Study door and with a nodded they entered and grabbed the old man by his arms.

The Professor looked at Miraz:

"I will say this. If Caspian does know of the Deep Magic, milord would have good reason to be nervous."

The soldiers were about to take him away when Miraz spoke:

"Wait!" he said standing in front of the Professor "And what is my daughter has to do with this?"

Professor gave a small smile and said:

"The Princess destiny is written since the day she was born"

"What are you saying?" Miraz said looking at him.

"That she will be ruling this Land by her Husband side."

Miraz eyes wide open when he listened this.

"How can that be possible? Caspian and Elsa are cousins; they can't get married to each other!"

"I wasn't talking about Caspian, milord" Professor Cornelius said with a small smirk.

Miraz looked to the book and then back to the Professor.

"I will not let that happened"

"I believe is too late now, milord. If I'm correct Princess Elsa is already with them. Your daughter's and the High King's destinies are already intertwined, forever" he said smiling. "They will love each other very much, a real and pure love and live a happy life along with their children who will rule after their parent's"

With that the soldiers took the Professor to the dungeons.

Miraz was furious. He needed a plan quick.

"Lord Sopespian!" he called

A man with black bear entered in the study.

"Yes milord?"

"How long until the bridge is finished?" he asked looking at the man in front of him.

"Construction continues on schedule"

Miraz sighed in frustration:

"That's not good enough. I need my army across that river now!"

"May I suggest you contribute some of your own men?" Sopespian asked.

Miraz looked at him and then he looks to General Gozelle.

"Go to Beruna. Take as many troops as you need. We must get Caspian before they do! And when we find them I want them dead and my daughter back to the castle"

General Gozelle nodded and left the Study. Lord Sopespian looked at Miraz:

"They, Milord?"

"It's time you leaned your history" Miraz said and he left the Study. He would not let Caspian win this and he will not allow his own daughter ruled this Land who now belonged to his newborn son.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So here it is. Another chapter. I want to thank you for the great reviews. I'm very happy that you all like this story very much. I will updated soon cause I have this story all in my head, and all I need it to put it down on my laptop. I decided to include Caspian in this one cause he was a little left out from the first chapters :) I just like to ask the readers one question, that maybe you can help me: Should I make a sequel of this story or should I continue as a big long story. What do you think? Please tell me and keep reviewing.  
**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and I will update soon, don't worry. Enjoy. Love you all :)  
**

**Together Forever**

**Chapter 3**

The boat was going over the crystal blue water with Peter rowing while Edmund was controlling her. Susan and Lucy were sitting with their back against Peter and Trumpkin and Elsa were in front of them.

The journey was calm so far, everyone was quiet and no one speak.

Elsa deep her left hand on the water, feeling the coldest from it and admiring how blue it was and beautiful too. In her mind she kept thinking of the events that just happened moments ago: she was on a boat with a Narnia Red Dwarf and with the Kings and Queens of Old; something that she had dreamed since she was a little girl, and yet it didn't end very well between her and Peter. She looked at him, watching him rowing. He was rowing very quiet for some time; actually he was quiet since they got into the boat. In a way she understood; it mustn't been easy to come back and find out that your Kingdom and the Land you once knew no longer exists, because it was invaded.

Invaded! By her own ancestors, it was her people who did this and she kind of felt guilty for that. In front of her she heard Lucy saying:

"They're so still"

She looked at her so find her looking up, and she followed her gaze.

"They're trees. What'd you expect?" Trumpkin said by her side.

"They used to dance" Lucy said and Elsa gave her a small smile. She knew that, the Professor told her and Caspian about the Dryads, the Trees Spirits and how they dance and how graceful they were. She always wanted to see one.

"Wasn't long after you left that the Telmarines invaded and those who survived retreated to the woods, and the trees, they retreated so deep into themselves that they haven't heard from since." Trumpkin said.

"I don't understand. How could Aslan have let this happen?" Lucy said with a sad look in her face that only make want Elsa hugged her. She liked the Valiant Queen.

"Aslan?" Trumpkin said and Elsa noticed he was kind of upset when Lucy said Aslan's name. "Thought he abandoned us when you lot did."

Peter stopped rowing and looked at him. Elsa noticed he was hurt when Trumpkin said that, actually all the Pevensies were, she could see in their eyes.

"We didn't mean to leave, you know." Peter spoke for the first time and Elsa was surprise for the soft tone on his voice and for the first time she had a glimpse of the High King she always imagine he would be. She noticed how the topic of their departed upset him. Clearly he didn't like to remember that and she felt sympathy for him for the first time since they met each other.

"Makes no difference now, does it?" Trumpkin said.

"Get us to Narnians" He said continue to rowing. "And it will"

They continue their journey in silence again. After an hour Trumpkin said:

"We can spot there and go on foot now" he point to shore.

Peter nodded and he rowing to shore and they all get off the boat. They pull the boat to land while Lucy started to walk around.

"Hello there" they heard her saying and look at her direction to find out she was talking to a bear she saw. "It's all right. We're friends."

The bear stood up and Elsa thought that something was not right, that wasn't a Narnian bear, it was a real bear.

"Lucy don't." she said.

"Don't move, Your Majesty" Trumpkin said.

Lucy looked at them with a question look on her face and then they saw the bear running towards her.

"Behind you!" Elsa shouted.

Lucy looked at the bear and started to run from it, but the bear was faster then her legs.

"Stay away from her" Susan shouted with an arrow on her bow ready to shoot while Peter and Edmund were trying to pick their swords from the boat.

"Shoot. What are you waiting for?!" Elsa said to her. Clearly she knew that Susan didn't want to kill that bear because it could be a Narnian bear.

Elsa rolled her eyes and running to the boat she took Trumpkin's bow and arrow. And right after Lucy felt, screaming, an arrow hit the bear, killing him.

Lucy looked in shocked and looked at the people behind her so see who had shoot that arrow. Everyone looked at Elsa who was with the bow still in her hands.

"Since when you know archery?" Peter said looking at her with wide eyes.

She looked at him.

"What! Only because I'm Princess, you think I spend my time in my bedroom getting foot massages and order food!" She said.

"I'm not giving you the satisfaction of reply that!" he said and run with the others towards Lucy with his sword in his hand still pointing to the bear in case he was still alive.

"Good, meaning I win this round" she said to herself and join the others giving the bow to Trumpkin.

"Thanks" Lucy said when she reached them.

"You're welcome" she said smiling at her.

"Why wouldn't he stop?" Susan said still didn't understand what just happen.

"I suspect he was hungry" Trumpkin said poking the bear with his bow to check if it was dead.

"It's dead, trust me" Elsa said rolling her eyes.

"He was wild." Edmund said in surprise.

"I don't think he could talk at all" Peter looked at him realize that was a normal bear, not Narnian.

"Of course he didn't talk. Do you think if he wouldn't stop running when Susan said for him to get away from Lucy" Elsa looked at him with a "Hello" look on her face. The she always did that face to Caspian everytime he said something that it was obvious to everyone, except to him.

Peter was about to answer her but Trumpkin spoke making everyone looking at him:

"Get treated like a dumb animal long enough, that's what you become." He took of a dagger "You may find Narnia a more savage place than you remember"

"Well I already notice that from the moment we arrived" Peter said looking at Elsa giving her a smirk look. "And I won this round"

Elsa rolled her eyes and look at Trumpkin:

"What are you doing?"

"We need food for our journey" he said stabbing the animal.

"Gross! I'm not going to eat bear." She said making a disgust face.

"Of course, she's use to eat fine cuisines like: lamb, chicken, veal, beef. You know" Peter said.

"Oh yes, and I'm use to eat High King's at breakfast too" she said folding her arms in front of her chest.

"You wish!" Peter said and Elsa realized what she just said and she couldn't help but blush.

"Come on Lucy, let's get out of here, you don't want to see this" Elsa said holding Lucy's hand and walked away from it.

"I'm winning" Peter shouted at them.

"Whatever!" She shouted back making Lucy giggling.

Peter looked at Edmund and Susan who were looking at him.

"What!" he said.

"How long you two have been married?" Edmund said with a smirk.

"Shut up Ed!"

And the boys decided to help Trumpkin while Susan walked towards Elsa and Lucy.

"You're pretty" Lucy said to Elsa with a smile.

"Thanks, you're pretty too. You all are" She said looking at her and then at Susan who was walking towards them now.

"Including Peter?" Lucy said giggling making Elsa blush and she didn't know why she was blushing, she never blushed easily.

"Thank for saving Lucy back there" Susan decide to change the topic with Elsa kind of thanked her for that.

"You're welcome. I'm sure you would do the same for me" she said and then she gave a small sigh.

"Are you alright? You've seemed sad" Lucy said squeezing her hand.

Elsa looked at her and smiled:

"I'm alright, I'm just thinking about my cousin. I hope he's alright"

"Don't worry. Trumpkin said he is with the Narnians now, so I'm sure he's alright" she said with a big smile on her face that made Elsa giggling.

"Probably you're right, but I miss him. Caspian is more then a cousin to me, he's like my older brother. Even when sometimes he acted like a kid, and when that happened I wonder who is older: me or him"

"I know the feeling, trust me" Susan said to her.

The three girls looked at each other and started laughing.

"We will be great friends, I know it" Lucy said hugging her.

"Me too, I hope" Elsa looking at Peter who were coming in their direction with Edmund and Trumpkin.

"Don't worry. He seems rude but he's a great brother and friend. And I'm sure you will get along pretty well" Lucy smiled and winked at her. Elsa didn't had time to asked her what was she was talking about because the guys just reach them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt the lovely chat but we need to go before its get dark" Peter said walking away.

Everyone started walking and Elsa took a deep breath and followed them, hoping that Lucy was right and Caspian was okay.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][]**

Caspian was walking alone through the woods. He needed to find the hiding Narnians and explained to them what was happening and asked them for help. By know Miraz already knew he was alive and he was sure he was doing something. He just hoped everyone was okay: the Professor and his cousin.

He smiled when he thought of his little cousin. How was she? She must be really worried when she found out he was missing and he prayed she didn't do anything stupid, like coming after him. He knew she could do that. She was stubborn as a mule and when she had something in her head it was very hard to take it out from it. But he also knew how strong she was and he was sure she was fine. _She can take care of herself_ he thought. He heard noises behind him and stopped, sighing:

"I can hear you" he said looking behind him.

From behind the trees a badger named Trufflehunter and a Black Dwarf called Nikabrik appear.

"I just think we should wait for the Kings and Queens" Trufflehunter said looking at him. Caspian shocked his head and continue to walk.

"Fine! Go then! See if the others will be as understanding!" he finished.

"Maybe I'll come with you" Nikabrik said following him "I want to see you explain things to the Minotaurs"

Caspian stopped on his tracks and looked to them.

"Minotaurs? They're real?"

"And very bad tempered" Trufflehunter said continuing to walk.

"Yeah, not to mention big. Huge." Nikabrik said with smirk on this face.

Caspian looked at them and started followed them.

"What about Centaurs? Do they still exist?" he asked wanted to know more about the Narnian creatures he heard his dear Professor told him and Elsa about.

"Well, the Centaurs will probably fight on your side." Trufflehunter said "But there's no telling what the others will do" he continued.

Caspian stopped; he needed to ask about Him.

"What about Aslan?"

Trufflehunter and Nikabrik stopped on their tracks and looked at each other and then at him with a surprised look on their faces.

"How do you know so much about us?" Nikabrick asked raising his eyebrow.

"Stories" Caspian said not understanding why he was so surprised.

"Wait a minute. Your father told stories about Narnia!" Trufflehunter asked at him.

"No, my Professor, he…" Caspian started. He thought about his tutor and once again he hoped he was okay. Seeing that Trufflehunter and Nikabrick were still looking at him waiting for an answer he said with a sighed:

"Listen, I'm sorry. These are not the kind of question you should be asking." He said continued his walk.

The other followed him.

"I see you are worried about your Professor" Trufflehunter said making Caspian looked at him and nodded his head.

"Yes I am. My uncle forbidden him to tell me and my cousin stories of Narnia, and know that I'm sure he already found out what happened, I'm afraid he could have done something to him. Or my cousin" he said looking at his feet.

"I'm sure your Professor is okay, and about Princess Elsa, don't worry, nothing will happened to her. He won't let that happened."

Caspian stopped and looked at him

"How do you know my cousin's name? And who's he?"

"Well, we know more about your cousin then you imagine. As for "he", that I'm afraid I can't tell you, at least now. But you will know at the right time."

All the sudden he stopped and he had scented some smell.

"What?" Nikabrik said looking at him.

"Human"

"Him?" he pointed to Caspian

"No, them" and Caspian saw it too. Soldiers caring crossbows and they were aiming to them.

"Run" he said and the three start to run, duck from time to time to trying to avoid the arrows. Arrows passed by, missing them by inches. They continued to run when all the sudden they heard a cry of pain and they stopped, looking back. Caspian saw that they hit Trufflehunter.

"Oh, no" said Nikabrik starting to walk towards him.

"Wait" Caspian said. "I'll go" and he run towards Trufflehunter. He couldn't leave the badger there, the Telmarines would kill him.

He reached Trufflehunter and bend down.

"Take it. Go!" he said giving him the Horn. "It's more important than I am"

Caspian sighed. The soldiers where getting closer. He had to so something. He grabbed the Horn and attached to his belt, keeping an eye on the soldiers, when all the sudden someone or something was attacking them, making them falling, but he couldn't see anything. He grabbed Trufflehunter and holding him in his arms and run again.

He could hear the soldiers screaming. Handing Trufflehunter to Nikabrik and grabbed his sword, deciding to face those soldiers or what was attacking them.

He could see the brunches moving in his direction, when all the sudden something making fall on his back and when he opened his eyes he saw a mouse point his sword at him. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Choose your last words carefully, Telmarine" the mouse said.

"You are a mouse" Caspian said the first thing it came into his head. The mouse sighed like he heard that million times before.

"I was hoping for something a little more original. Pick up your sword" he said.

Caspian looked at his sword and then at his attacker. He was not stupid.

"No thanks" he said.

"Pick it up! I will not fight an unarmed man" the mouse said a little frustrated.

"Which is why I might live longer if I choose not to cross blades with you, noble mouse." Caspian continues.

"I said I would not fight. I didn't say I'd let you live!" the mouse said looking at Caspian eyes. _This is not good_ Caspian thought.

"Reepicheep" Trufflehunter shouted making Caspian and the mouse whose named was now revealed looked at him. "Stay your blade!"

"Trufflehunter?" Reepicheep said surprised to see him there. "I trust you have a very good reason for this untimely interruption."

"He doesn't. Go ahead" Nikabrik said making Caspian look at him with hard eyes.

"He's the one who blew the Horn" Trufflehunter finished.

Caspian looked at the mouse standing on his chest.

"What?" Reepicheep said lowering his sword.

Then behind them and deep voice spoke:

"Then let him bring it forward. This is the reason we have gathered."

Caspian looked up and he couldn't believe what he was seeing: Centaurs, four of them. It was all truth, they exist. Standing up and grabbed his sword and putting it away he followed the Centaurs.

_Oh Elsa, I wish you would here. You would love this_ he thought to himself, not knowing that his cousin was closer to him then he imagined.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Another chapter. Your reviews make me want to continue to write more and update more often. In the next chapter Peter and Elsa will start to be nice to each other, maybe there is something growing between them *coughs* I didn't say anything, you will have to wait for the next chapter.  
**

**In the mean time, you will start see a glimpse or interest between Peter and Elsa, even if it is very small, for now.  
**

**So that's it. Hope you like it and review. Love ya all :)  
**

**Together Forever**

**Chapter 4**

They were walking for quite some time now and Elsa's feet were hurting pretty badly. Her long, green dress was dirty on the hem and she was thirsty and started to get hungry now. (**A/N: **picture in my profile)

She looked at Peter, who was leading them, and she clearly knew he was no idea where he was taking them. She shocked her head. Obvious he was lost but he prefer to be quiet then ask help to those who live there longer them him, but no. _He really is stubborn as a mule _she thought.

"I don't remember this way" Susan said by her side like she has reading Elsa's mind.

"That's the problem with girls. You can't carry a map in your heads" Peter said with a smirk on his face when he turned to face them.

Elsa looked at him with wide eyes.

"That's because our heads have something in them" Lucy said making Elsa laugh a bit.

"Besides we all know what boys have in their heads 24/7, and it isn't maps" Elsa replied looking at Peter who just shocked his head but he could help to have a smile on his face, which they couldn't see it.

"I wish he'd just listen to the D.L.F in the first place" Susan said to Elsa and Lucy.

"D.L.F?" Edmund questioned looking at the girls.

"Dear Little Friend" Elsa and Lucy said at the same time laughing a bit.

Edmund looked down to Trumpkin, who just stopped looking at the girls.

"Oh, that's not at all patronizing, is it?" he said.

"It could be worst? We could be calling a midget or something!" Elsa giggled and continued to walk.

Suddenly Peter stopped. He was sure he wasn't lost.

"I'm not lost" he said to himself.

"Of course" Elsa said in a low voice.

"No. You're just going the wrong way" Trumpkin said making Peter turned and facing them.

"You last saw Caspian at the Shuddering Woods, and quickest way there is to cross at the River Rush" Peter said clearly upset about the conversation.

"Well there is just one small problem" Elsa said to him.

"What problem?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"It was more then 1300 years since you were here. Narnia changed since you left."

"And unless I'm mistaken there's no crossing in these parts." Trumpkin said looking at them.

"That explains it, then. You're mistaken" he said with a hard face.

Elsa couldn't believe it.

"You're really stubborn you know. Obviously he knows this place better then you. It's so hard to ask for help or let him leading for once? You will not stop being the High King because of that, you know" she said walking towards him, standing in front of him now.

"Well like you said I'm the High King, so whatever I say goes. Got it?" he said looking at her.

"God you are really stubborn!" she said with frustration in her face.

"Look who's talking" Peter said.

"Yup! Love is in the air" Edmund said making Lucy giggling.

"I know right" she said laughing

"Well its better they get used to each other, or that marriage it will not end well" Trumpkin said to himself but a little loud.

"What?!" Peter and Elsa said looking at him.

"Nothing, we better continue" he said trying to avoid the subject.

Elsa looked at Peter and taking a deep breath she started walking, feeling Peter's gaze at her.

"And stopped staring at my butt, Your Majesty" she said not looking back.

"I wasn't. Until now" he said with a smirk and followed her.

The others laughed and followed them.

The six people continue to walk until they reached a cliff, where they could see the river way down there. It was pretty high.

"You see, over time, water erodes the earth's soil, carving deeper…" Susan started to explain.

"Oh, shut up" Peter said making Elsa giggled and Peter looked her.

"I made the Princess laugh" he said with a smile.

"It wasn't a laugh it was giggle, there's a difference" she said still a smile on her face.

"Is there a way down?" Edmund asked looking at Trumpkin.

"Yeah, falling" Trumpkin said with sarcasm.

"Good idea, the High King can go first" Elsa said looking at Peter, making him stuck his tongue to her. "Really mature" she said rolling her eyes.

"Well, we weren't lost" he kept saying.

"There's a ford near Beruna. How do you feel about swimming?" Elsa said to them.

"I'd rather that than walking" Susan said and they were about to walked away when Lucy starts to shout:

"Aslan? It's Aslan over there!" she pointing making everyone looking at her. "Don't you see? He's right…there" she said with a low voice.

There was nothing there.

"Do you see him now?" Trumpkin asked you her like she was crazy.

"I'm not crazy." She turned faced them. "He was there. He wanted us to follow him" she said looking at Peter.

"I'm sure there are any numbers of lions in this wood. Just like that bear." Peter said to her.

"I think I know Aslan when I see him"

"But how?" Elsa asked stepping closer to the cliff "There no bridge, or passage to cross and we can't jump either." She turned looking at Lucy.

"Look, I'm not about to jump off a cliff after someone who doesn't exist" Trumpkin said to them.

Elsa was surprise hearing that.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing! You, of all of us, should be the first to believe Lucy. If she said she saw Aslan, it's because she saw. She wouldn't lie about this!" Elsa said looking at him.

"Besides the last time I didn't believe Lucy I ended up looking pretty stupid" Edmund said, giving a small smile to Lucy and Elsa.

Peter didn't know what to do! Lucy was no liar, but in a way, even if he hated to admit, Elsa was right, there was no bridge or passage, so how they could cross. And why he didn't see Aslan. He was the High King, after all?

"Why wouldn't I have seen him?" he asked to Lucy.

"Maybe you weren't looking" she said to him.

"Or maybe your heart isn't opened enough yet to have faith in Aslan" Elsa said, this time with a serious voice.

Peter looked at her and for the first time, they could actually know what each other were thinking, without words. It felt weird and they had to look away.

_What was that?_ Elsa thought to herself.

Peter thought for a minute, he wanted to believe Lucy but it just couldn't risk the other's lives.

He looked at her:

"I'm sorry, Lu" he said sadly to her and walked way, followed by Susan and Trumpkin.

Lucy looked at the cliff and then looked at Edmund and Elsa, who were still there.

"Come on Lu" Elsa said wrapping her arm around Lucy shoulders and they followed the others.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

Caspian was sitting alone. He was thinking about the council he had a few hours ago. It went well, he had the Narnians by his side and he was planning an attacked to Miraz camping to get weapons.

He just wish his cousin where here with him. He was sure she would love to see all the talking animal, dwarves, and centaurs.

Glenstorm walked towards him:

"Worried about something?" he asked in his deep voice.

"Well, I'm just thinking about my cousin Elsa. She loves Narnia and I know she would love to be here with me" he said looking at him. "You would love her. She is the best and strongest girl you would have met"

"I know. She would be a great Queen" he said making Caspian looked at him.

"Queen? No, no, I love her like a sister, not in that way"

"I know." He said

"Then why you called her Queen?" Caspian asked him.

"As a centaur, I watch the skies for a long time. I know every star in it." he said looking at Caspian. "Every person has its own star. When your aunt gave birth, a new star born in the skies, it was one the most beautiful star and the brightest too. There are only a few stars like that."

"And to whom belongs that stars?" he asked

"To the Kings and Queens of Old, and hers appear right by the High Kind's star. We were expected this but we lost hope until that night when she was born. Then we knew she was the one"

"My cousin and the High King Peter will get married in the future?" he just couldn't believe it.

"Yes, they will."

"When she found out she will freak out" Caspian said with a smile. He knew Elsa always had a crush on High King Peter.

"Well they will know, but at the right time. You can't tell them, not now" Glenstorm said.

"Don't worry, I won't" and with a nodded Glenstorm walked ways leaving Caspian in his own thoughts.

**[][][][][][][][][][][]**

They were walking down, in the direction of the ford of Beruna. Lucy was still quiet; she was still upset that Peter and the rest didn't believe her when she said she saw Aslan.

Elsa was walking beside her when she stopped. She saw something on the corner of her eye.

"Elsa?" she heard Lucy calling her. "What is it?"

Everyone stopped and looked at Elsa, and then they saw it too. Something moved between the trees, and started to form into a human being made of leaves. They knew what it was: it was a Dryad, a Tree Spirit. It looked like she was suffering and with a scream she vanished.

Everyone looked at each other, not knowing what just happened, but then they all hear: the sound of wood been cut.

They all crawled and gather behind a pile of tree trunks. They saw man, building a bridge. They were cutting trees, that's why they saw the Dryad vanished, her tree must been cut.

They heard horses and they duck more so they couldn't be seen. Elsa stomach twisted, it was her father, he was doing this and for the second time she felt ashamed to be his daughter.

"Perhaps this wasn't the best way to come after all" Susan whispered to Peter.

Trumpkin just finish too put an arrow on his bow when Elsa stopped him:

"What are doing? Stop it?" she whispered grabbing his arm.

"If I kill him right now, we can end this quickly and your cousin will be safe" he replied back.

"If you do that now, people will find out we are here and we're dead. We are six against hundreds of them. Got it? We can't fight them alone, we need more soldiers on our side and we only get them if we reach my cousin." Elsa said looking at him.

"Why are you doing this? It's your father!" Edmund whispered to her.

"I have my reasons." She said looking at him clearly didn't want to talk about it.

Peter sighed

"Elsa's is right, we can't fight them alone, and they are too many. We need more man. That's why we will get back up and follow Lucy's plan."

With a nod they returned to the cliff, where Lucy saw Aslan.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: And there is another chapter. Thank you so much for your reviews. It really makes me want to write more and update sooner. I will start writing chapter 6 and i hope i can update it tomorrow.  
**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter and keep reviewing. Enjoy! Love ya all :)  
**

**Together Forever**

**Chapter 5**

They were standing on the top of the cliff, on the same spot where Lucy saw Aslan. She was looking at the it hoping to see Aslan again, but nothing was there. Everyone was looking at her, waiting.

"So where exactly do you think you saw Aslan?" Peter asked looking at her.

She faced all of them.

"I wish you'd all stop trying to sound like grown-ups." She said quiet upset. "I don't think I saw him, I did see him" walking to the edge of the cliff.

"I am a grown – up." Trumpkin said making Elsa giggling.

"Of course you are" She said patting him on the shoulder.

"It was right over…" Lucy started, but she didn't get to finish the sentence, when all the sudden the ground gave in beneath her and she disappeared in a second.

"Oh my" Elsa said with a horror look on her face.

"LUCY!" Susan shouted and everyone run towards the stop where Lucy disappeared, afraid that she was way down at the bottom of the huge cliff. But what they saw made them look at each other with a surprise look on their faces: Lucy was sitting on the ground and a passage was beneath her.

She looked up and with a smile on her face she finished:

"… Here!" she said looking down again.

Elsa looked at the passage.

"Look there is a passage after all" and she looked at Peter, who looked back at her.

"Go ahead, say it. I know you're dying to say it" he said folding his arms.

"Nah, I think you already had punishment enough after seeing that Lucy was right all the time" she said with a smirk on her face.

"Oh so are we been nice all the sudden?" he asked smiling too.

"Hey maybe is your lucky day. But don't get used to it" she said.

Then Edmund shouted at them:

"Hey are you two coming or what?"

They looked at him, realizing they were the only one on the top of the cliff, while the others were already climbing down.

"Well, after you." Peter said standing his arm.

"Oh so suddenly we are acting with chivalry?" she said smiling at him.

"Hey maybe is your lucky day. But don't get used to it" he said repeating the words she just said minutes ago to him with a smile on his face.

Elsa couldn't help but smile and she started to climb down too.

"And don't look…" she started to saying.

"I know, at your butt" he said interrupted her.

She looked back at him.

"So you were looking, you pervert" she said but with a fun tone on her voice that make Peter laughed.

"It wasn't you who said the guys only have one thing in their heads 24/7?" He said trying to make an innocent look on his face.

Elsa rolled her eyes laughing. She was still looking at him that she didn't see where she was going. The passage was very tiny and slippery. All the sudden her foot slipped and she almost fell. Luckily Peter grabbed her by the waist pulling her closer to his body making her back pressed really tight on his chest. She could feel his heart beating really fast like hers.

She looked up facing him, their faces inches apart.

"Are you alright?" he asked with a concern look in his eyes.

"Yes." She nodded "Thanks"

"No problem." He said looking at her and for the first time he took a good look at girl closer to him: she was in fact very beautiful, but what captivated Peter the most were her eyes. Her eyes were really beautiful, almost mesmerized, a mixed of light brown with shapes green in them. He never saw eyes liked that and he kind of liked it.

They stayed like this for a while, looking at each other eyes when Elsa decided to say something:

"I think we better keep going."

"Yes, of course" Peter agreed and letting go off of her, they continued to walk down.

After they across the gorge they continued walked for a few longer. It was getting dark and the sun was setting.

Peter stopped

"I think we better camp here for the night. We are tired and I'm sure hungry too"

They all agreed.

"I'm going to get some sticks to build a fire" Trumpkin said.

After the fire was on, they all sit around eating apples and some bear meat that Trumpkin brought with him.

"Are you sure you don't want some meat?" Trumpkin asked to her handing her a piece of cooked bear meat.

"No!" she said with a disgusting look on her face. "Besides I'm not a big fan of red meat. I don't like lamb or veal or beef. I prefer chicken or turkey."

"And you choose well. White meat is healthier then red meat." Susan said eating an apple too.

"Oh, great" Edmund rolling his eyes "Not only we have to listen them talking about dresses and make up and boys, now we have to listen them talking about diets."

Everyone laughed at this.

"You have Peter and Trumpkin. Why don't you talk about guys stuff with them?" Lucy asked him.

"Come on Lu, you know that Peter is not the interest person in the family for a conversation" he looked at his sister.

"Hey!" Peter said punching playfully in the arm.

"Then who is it?" Elsa asked with a smile.

"Well has you notice my dear friend, Susan is the intelligent one here" Ed answered her.

"Actually I did notice that. And I also notice that you are clown of the family and Lucy is the loyal one" Elsa said making Lucy smiling at her.

"Aren't you forgetting anyone?" Edmund said pointing at Peter. "What about him?"

Elsa looked at Peter, who was watching her with interest.

"He's the stubborn one" Elsa giggled making Peter shake his head with a smile.

"Oh so he's not the handsome one?" Edmund asked.

"I didn't say that" Elsa replied.

Peter looked at her.

"So I am handsome" He asked with a smirk making Elsa rolling her eyes.

"Why did I start this?" she said slapping her hand on her forehead while shaking her head making everyone laughed.

"I see you two are getting along now. No fighting!" Susan pointing out, looking at both of them.

"Yes, I guess so" Peter said.

"Thank Aslan, I was getting tired of you two bickering all the time" Edmund said drinking some water that they took from the well in Cair Paravel.

There was silence for a while when Peter looked at Elsa:

"Elsa, may I ask you something?"

She looked at him and nodded.

"How do you know so much about Narnia and about us?"

Everyone looked at Elsa, making her feel a little uncomfortable.

"Well that's because our Professor Cornelius told me and Caspian about it."

"Really?" Lucy said with a smile.

"How does he know that?" Susan asked.

"I don't know, but he has a lot of books about the Old Narnia. About how you came to Narnia from the first time, how you defeat the White Witch, about Aslan and all the creatures. He has a book that I used to look at it, on his desk. It has great pictures. I love that book, I used to spend hours turning the pages, admiring the pictures" she smiled and then she sighed and looked at her hands.

"What is it?" Peter asked a little concerned.

"I hope is okay, you know" she answered looking at him.

Lucy grabbed her hand and smiled at her.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he will be fine"

"I hope so Lucy. But you don't know my father. He forbid the Professor to tell about the Old Tales to me and to Caspian and by know he already knows what is going on, where Caspian and I are, and I'm sure that he knows the Professor had something behind all of our "disappearing". She looked at Lucy.

"I don't understand how an evil man like Miraz could be the father of a sweet girl like you" Peter said biting his lip right after he spoke those words. He could hear Edmund smirked by his side but he decided not tell anything.

"Thank you Peter" Elsa said with a small blush on her face that she thank it was night and they couldn't see it.

"Peter is right" Susan agreed.

"Well my father isn't the lovely and friend type of father, you know. I heard from the servants that when I was born he was really upset when he found out it's was a girl and not the boy he wished for." Elsa looked at all of them.

"That's awful" Edmund said

"Not mention very sexist" Susan replied back.

"That's father. Apparently he had a great party planned but he canceled everything. He was so mad at my mother because she didn't give him a son that he slept in a different room for a week. And that's when he saw me for the first time."

"Bastard" Peter said to himself throwing a leaf to the fire, furious. He couldn't believe that someone could do that to his own daughter only because he didn't have a son. He would never act like that. He will be very happy if his first child turned to be a girl or a boy. He wouldn't care the gender as long it is healthy.

"So I spent my time with a nurse who took care of me and well when I grow up I spent my time with Caspian and my uncle. My uncle wasn't a bad person, quite the contrary; he was a funny and a nice man. Sometimes I wonder how they could be brothers"

"I ask the same question all the time. How a handsome guy like me is relative with those three" Edmund said pointing to Lucy, Peter and Susan making everyone laughed.

"So when my uncle died, Caspian and I get the Professor has our tutor and that's when he started to tell stories about Narnia" Elsa finished.

"Did your father promise your hand to anyone?" Peter asked with fear in his stomach and he didn't know why he felt that.

"He tried once when I was 13 or 14 but I threat him saying that if he forced me, I would run away to the woods and his face got pale, so he stopped that for a while. I will not allow my father to force me to marry some guy I don't love. I will choose my own husband and will marry for love." She said looking at him.

"How old are you?" Lucy asked.

"I'm eighteen, I will make nineteen in September" she said with a smile. "Caspian is nineteen. Is birthday is in three months, in August."

"Nice, you're five months younger then Peter. He celebrated his birthday last month, in the last week of April. Meaning you are a Virgo and he's Taurus. You know what that means?" She asked with a huge smiled on her face.

Elsa shocked her head.

"I know what that means: it means she's very intelligent and beautiful, like me" Edmund said.

"Guessing you are Virgo too" she said laughing.

"Yes, he will make sixteen in the first week of September, but is not what I meant. I meant that Virgo and Taurus made the perfect couple, they are like soul mates, and they are perfect for each other" she said looking at Elsa and Peter.

"Is there someone in your heart?" Edmund asked looking at her and then at Peter.

Elsa and Peter looked each other and stood there not saying anything, only looking into each other eyes.

Trumpkin looked at both of them with a surprise look on his face: _It's happening. They start to like each other. The centaurs were right all along. They will be our High King and Queen _he thought.

"I think we need to sleep now" he said, at the sound of his voice Peter and Elsa looked away.

"I think he's right" Peter said and with that he laid down resting his head on the bag trying to avoid looking at everyone. He didn't know what just happened but he knew he felt something when he stared at Elsa, something he could not explain but he liked it. With a smile he closed his eyes and fall asleep following by everyone.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So here another chapter. I want to thank to: lemonsmania, MCH, Narnia4ever62, Guest, Lilyangel16, heavenxxbaby, IsobelFrances, Blue Pixiedust and James Birdsong for the review you all have been post over the 5 chapters. i hope you all continue and more will review.  
**

**So here chapter 6. You will see a little more of Peter and Miraz will be in this chapter too. Enjoy and review. Love ya all :)  
**

**Together Forever**

**Chapter 6**

Peter woke up the next morning. He moved a little, laying on his back and stretched himself. His body was sore from yesterday walking. The sun just started to rise and he sat up looking around to the sleeping forms of the others. They were all still sleeping and he decided to let them sleep for a while before they continued their journey. His gaze stopped on Elsa's sleeping form and he remembered the conversation of last night, the way she told about her father and the Professor and he remembered the way he looked at her beautiful eyes and how that action made his stomach twist.

_He was not falling for her. Or was he? _He thought. He needed to clear his head so he decided to go for a walk before he woke up everyone else.

He was walking, trying to clear his mind but with no success.

_Why can't I stop thinking of her and her eyes?_ He thought

Suddenly he heard footsteps. At the beginning he thought it was the others but after a while realized it wasn't. The footsteps he heard came from a Minotaur. He hid behind a rock. He frowned, he knew that the Minotaurs fought on the side of Jadis, so if that Minotaur knew he was there, it probably try to kill him. He needed to do something first. Then he saw a red spot on the corner of his eye and a female voice.

"Oh no! Lucy" he said to himself. He crawled in her direction.

"Aslan?" he heard her saying and then he grabbed her from behind and putting his hand to cover her mouth, they duck.

She looked scared at first but when she turned and saw it was Peter, she relaxed a bit.

"What is it?" she whispered and he pointed his head so she could she what was behind that rock. They looked up and then she saw the Minotaur too. She gasped and duck again looking at her older brother with a questioned look on her face.

Peter put his finger on his lips as a sign of silence and taking out his sword he walked slowly towards the Minotaur.

He was almost reaching it when coming from his left a person came and attacked him with a sword.

The two fought, swords clashing on it each other, until Peter hitting his attacker on the mouth with his fist. The other person back up a little bit, surprised about that action but he walked in Peter's direction ready to attack and their swords clash one more time, until Peter was able to blocked his attacker making his sword fly from his hands. With a swing he tried to behead him but the guy was quick and ducked, making Peter stuck his sword in a tree. With that the other guy kicked Peter's stomach, making him fall on the ground and tried to take Peter's sword out of the tree.

Peter knew he had to do something quick, so he grabbed a heavy rock and he was ready to smash on his attacker's head when Lucy came out of her hiding place shouting.

"No, stop" she shouted looking at both them, making Peter and the other guy stopped in their tracks.

That's when Peter realized why Lucy shouted them to stop. He looked around and he saw not only Minotaurs, but Fauns, Centaurs, Dwarves, Satyrs. It was the Narnian army. Realization came on his face when he looked back to his attacker, who had his sword on his hands.

"Prince Caspian?" he asked.

"Yes? And you are you?" Caspian asked looking at the guy in front of him. He couldn't stop thinking that this guy was about his age, probably a year younger then him.

Before Peter could answer Caspian's question, someone shouted his name:

"Peter" Susan shouted, appearing with Edmund, Elsa and Trumpkin right behind her.

He looked at the four people staring at him.

"Caspian!" Elsa said with a smile and run towards him, giving him a tight hug.

"Elsa!" he asked not believing that her cousin was with the Kings and Queens of Old all this time. "What are you doing here? I thought you were at the Castle?"

"It's a long story, I will tell you later" she smiled at her cousin and they hugged each other once more.

Peter frowned watching the two cousins hugging each other and he couldn't help to feel a little jealously, seeing Elsa all nice and caring to her cousin. He wished she could act like that to him too.

"It's her!" Trufflehunter whispered "It is truth, then. And she was with him all this, time! Our future King and Queen are together at last" he couldn't help to feel happy about that.

Meanwhile Elsa continued to smile at her cousin, she was happy to finally see he was okay.

"What happened to your lip?" she asked, noticed Caspian lip was bleeding a bit.

"Oh, nothing really" he said looking at Peter who was watching them in silence for a while. Elsa looked at him and noticed that he seemed a little upset with the scene. _Was he jealous? _She thought.

"High King Peter!" Caspian finally said.

"I believed you called." Peter said trying to give a smile.

"Well, yes, but… I thought you'd be older" he couldn't help to say that and it was the truth. The Professor told him they reigned for 15 years, so he was expecting the older version of them, not the youngest.

"If you like, we could come back in a few years…" Peter said and Elsa looking at him. _What is he doing? And why he was answering with the same tone he gave to her when they first met?_

"No, No, that's all right. You're just…" Caspian said looking at him and them to the other Pevensies. "You're not exactly what I expected" he finished making a double look to Susan, who blushed and she looked away.

Elsa noticed that and bit her lip, trying to hold a giggle but she made a mental note to tease her cousin when she had the change, and Susan too.

"Neither are you" Edmund said never taking his eyes from the Minotaur.

"A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes" Trufflehunter said making Trumpkin rolled his eyes.

"We have anxiously awaited your return, my liege" Reepicheep appear making a bow towards Peter, making Elsa smiled and thinking how cute he was. "Our hearts and swords are at your service."

"Oh, my gosh, he is so cute" Lucy said to Susan who look at the mouse.

"Who said that?" Reepicheep said taking out his small sword looking for the person who called him that horrible name.

"Sorry" Lucy said looking down.

"Oh, Your Majesty, with the greatest respect, I do believe "courageous," courteous," or "chivalrous" might more befit a Knight of Narnia" he said putting his sword away.

"Well, at least we know some of you can handle a blade" Peter said looking at him, making Elsa raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, indeed. And I have recently put it to good use, securing weapon for your army, sire" Reepicheep continued.

"Good." Peter said looking back at Caspian. "Because we're going to need every sword we can get."

"Well, then, you will probably be wanting yours back" Caspian said to him handling his sword to Peter.

Peter looked at him and took his sword putting it away he rolled his eyes and walked away, been followed by everyone else.

Elsa rolled her eyes too. _What was wrong with these two? Men_! She thought and she pick up her pace and reaching Peter she asked him:

"What was that back there?"

"What?" he turned to her.

"You know what! That tone towards my cousin? He is on our side too, you know. So you better start treating him nicely"

Peter rolled his eyes.

"I know he's on our side, I'm not stupid" he looked at her.

"Sometimes I doubt that" she said making him stop and looked at her.

"I thought we agreed to stop fighting" he said.

Elsa opened her but shut it again.

"Is everything alright?" Caspian asked looking at the two of them

They looked at him and they didn't know why Caspian was looking down, until they looked down too and realized that Peter right hand was holding Elsa's left hand. They looked at each other and pulled away right away.

"Yes, everything is fine. I'm going to walk with Lucy back there" and with a last looked at Peter, she excused herself and walked away.

Caspian watched her cousin walking by and then he looked at Peter.

"I thought you wanted to walk with me so I could tell you what we have so far?"

"Yes, that's a good idea" Peter said taking a last look at Elsa, who was talking to Lucy and Reepicheep now and he followed Caspian, listened what he had done with the Narnians.

**[][][][][][][][][][][]**

Miraz was furious when he got the news that his camp was rubbed during the night and many weapons were gone.

"How much did they take?" he asked to General Gozelle.

"Enough weapons and armour for two regiments." Gozelle said to him. "But… there's more" he continued and with that he lift a wooden door showing a note printed in it.

Miraz looked at it and read it out loud:

"You were right to fear the woods" he read it.

"X?" Lord Sopespian questioned.

Miraz looked at him.

"Caspian the Tenth" He said to him.

Gozelle looked at Miraz and said:

"I apologize, my lord. The blame is mine."

"I know." Miraz nodded in agreement walking towards him and pulling Gozelle sword out of his belt "Tell me General, how many men did you lose?"

Gozelle looked at him:

"None, my lord" he said.

"None?"

"They came like ghosts, in the dead of night. We never saw them." He continued making a glance at Sopespian.

"Then how do you explain your injuries?" Miraz asked him.

Gozelle looked at him not understanding what he was talking about when without warning Miraz punched him, making his lip bleed.

Gozelle held his face, facing Miraz with wide eyes.

"I asked…" Miraz asked again "How many men were killed during this bloody Narnian attack? Of which you were a fortunate survivor" Miraz said handing his sword to Gozelle. "General… how many?"

Gozelle looked at him realizing what Miraz was trying to do. With a last looked to Sopespian, Gozelle grabbed his sword and looked to Miraz.

"Three"

Miraz looked at him and started too walked to his horse with Lord Sopespian by his side.

"I apologise, Lord Sopespian" he started "Caspian is not a victim of this savage uprising. He is the instigator" he finished climbing to his horse. "It seems Narnia is in need of a new King"

"And what about the Princess?" Sopespian asked.

"My daughter is clearly his accomplice. I will deal her myself for her treachery. Once she is back to the castle I will forced to married Prince Ahmed of Calormen"

"You already try that, my lord and we all know it didn't end well" Sopespian said with a smirk on this face.

"But this time she will obey me if she want to see her precious tutor alive" and with that he walked way on his horse.

**A/N: Good? Bad? Finally they meet Caspian here. Tell me what you think on your reviews. Because if you do i will update chapter 7 :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here it is another chapter. I want to thank to: XxPeppermintzXx, Guest, Willow Mellark, Lilyangel16, anniecarrots1 and heavenxxbaby for their wonderful reviews. Hope you like this one too and review it.  
**

**Enjoy it. Love ya all :)  
**

**Together Forever**

**Chapter 7**

They were walking through the woods. Peter was in the front, talking to Caspian, while the others were following right behind them.

"Well, it's good you have troops, but we need some fortifications, somewhere to train." Elsa heard Peter saying in the front to Caspian.

"_At least they are talking nicely."_ She thought. She was walking by Lucy's and Reepicheep sides.

"So? What are they like?" she heard Trufflehunter asked to Trumpkin, who were walking in front of them.

"Malcontents, complainers, stubborn as mules in the morning" Trumpkin said making Elsa raise an eyebrow.

"So you like them, then" Nikabrik said.

"Well enough." Trumpkin finished.

Elsa and Lucy looked at each other and they giggled, while Elsa wrapped her arm around Lucy's shoulders and they continued to walk.

They reached an open field and way at the bottom there was a hill look alike filled with trees and bushes.

"It had been abandoned for centuries" Glenstorm said in his deep voice. "Only the mice know of its existence."

They admiring the site and they started too walked in its direction. Centaurs appeared from every direction, and forming two lines on each side of the entrance to the Aslan's How, they took their swords and raised them in the air.

They all stopped, admiring them.

After a while the four Pevensies started too walked down the ramp that leaded them to inside the How.

Caspian and Elsa stood there watching them. Then Caspian felt something grabbing his hand and looked at it, seeing his cousin smiling at him, nodding her head indicated them that they need to follow them too.

He smiled to her and he couldn't help thinking that she would be a great High Queen in future. And hand in hand the two cousins followed the Pevensies and entered inside the How.

Inside they saw all kind of creatures working: making weapons, armours, all kind of things for the battle.

Peter looked around taking a good look at it. It wasn't as many as he wanted but it was alright.

Caspian understood what he was thinking and said:

"It may not be what you are used to, but it is defensible" he looked at Peter and Edmund.

Peter looked at him and nodded. Then Susan called them from one of the many tunnels the How had.

"Peter!"

He looked at her.

"What is it?"

"You may want to see this." She said.

Peter looked at Edmund and walked to the place where his sister were, question himself what she saw that was so important.

Caring a torch in his hand and followed by Caspian and Elsa, they reach to a tunnel and what he saw making him gasped: on the walls of the tunnel were paintings, but not any normal paintings. It was them: there was Susan and Lucy riding Aslan, there was also the four of them next to their thrones on the day they were crowned Kings and Queens.

They all were shocked by those images on the stones walls.

"It's us" Susan said looking at him.

"What is this place?" Lucy asked looking at Caspian and Elsa.

The two cousins looked at each other and then looked back at them.

"You don't know?" Caspian asked surprised.

Elsa rolled her eyes towards her cousin.

"Of course they don't know. It passed 1300 years old since the last time. Narnia is different since their time, don't you think." She said resting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, yeah mom" Caspian smiled. "Follow me" he said taking a torch himself and walking down the tunnel followed by the others.

The tunnel was dark, only lighting by the torches that's Peter, Edmund and Caspian had in their hands. Then they reached to a chamber. They all walking inside, but it was too dark to see. The Pevensies stood at the entrance while Caspian walked a side and put his torch on a well that it had a dark liquid looked like oil. When the fire hit it, all the sudden flames filled the chamber and lighting the different panels. They all looked the flames traveled around the chamber, watching the different panels on the walls, and then they saw it: in the middle of the columns, there was Him: Aslan picture and in the center of the room the Stone Table, split right in the center.

Elsa knew what that was; she read the story many times: that was the Stone Table, the place where the White Witch killed Aslan, and there was the Table where he came back to life. She felt deep in her heart that place was most ancient and deeply magical of all of Narnia.

Lucy walked towards the Stone Table and she touched it. She also remembered very well what happened there 1300 years ago.

She looked back at Susan and repeated the same words she told her back then:

"He must know what he's doing."

Susan gave a sympathetic smile towards her little sister and looked to Aslan panel. Peter never took eyes from it too. He knew the story too, even if he wasn't there. Taking a deep breath he looked at the others.

"I think it's up to us now" he said, making everyone looked at each other.

"What do you want to do, Pete?" Edmund asked.

"Well we need to settle down first and looked around and we need to start training." He said looking at Caspian.

"I'll go get the archers right away and see how good they are." Susan said leaving the place.

"I will walk around to see this place too." Elsa said "Care to come with me Lucy?"

"Yes" the little girl said and they walked away followed by the others.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

Trufflehunter was caring a puppet, dressing like a Telmarine soldier around a tree trunk. Then many arrows passed by him and not even a single one hit the puppet.

"No. Not a scratch" he shouted it.

Susan sighed, this would be harder then she thought.

"It's alright" she said to them. "Rome wasn't built in a day" she said to herself.

"How long did it take?" a Satyr asked to Faun.

"And what's Rome" the Faun asked back.

Susan smiled and looked at them.

"It just a phrase" she said with a small smile.

Then coming from nowhere an arrow passed by her and hit the puppet right in chest.

"Hey" Trufflehunter shouted.

"Nice shot!" she said. "Which one of you?" she asked looking at the archers beside her.

"Good afternoon, Your Majesty" Caspian said behind her, making her turned around. "I thought you could need some help" he continued walking towards her.

"Things were well in hand. Thank you" she said to him.

"I didn't mean to suggest otherwise" he said.

"You suppose you could do better?" she asked at him with a smirk.

He looked at her and preparing another arrow on his crossbow he said:

"Pick a target."

She sighed and looking around she saw a pinecone on the top of a tree.

"Do you see that pinecone?" she asked at him.

"No problem" he smiled and pointed the crossbow at it.

"That one" she said aiming the crossbow way to the top of the tree making Caspian glance at her. They looked at each other when they heard someone coughing behind them.

"I am interrupting something?"

They looked back and saw Elsa looking at them with a smile on her face.

"No, I was just pointing your cousin's crossbow to that pinecone to see if he can hit it" Susan said.

"Oh really? I have to watch that" she said walking towards them.

"Come to support your cousin?" he asked at her.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble Caspian, but is this case I'm on Susan's side" she said.

"What? I'm your cousin, your family?" he pouted making Elsa laughed.

"I know but she's my friend and girls always stick together" she said high five Susan "Besides you're going against the best archer of ALL Narnia. You never won against me during our archery competition we used to make, remember? So I'm pretty sure you don't get a chance against her" she laughed.

"I did won once" he said raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, but that didn't count. You cheated it" she said.

"I did not"

"Yes you did"

"No I didn't"

"Yes, you did, mister"

Susan couldn't help but laughed at the two cousins.

"So are you going to hit that or not" she said after a while.

Caspian looked at her and then to the target.

"Are you sure that's not an acorn?" he asked.

"Too far for you?" Susan asked with a smirk

"Ouch" Elsa said laughing making Caspian looked at both of them and he raised his crossbow and shoot it making the arrow passed a few inches from the pinecone.

"Told you so" Elsa said giggling.

"Not bad!" Susan said.

"Well I was trained by the finest of the Telmarine army" he said making Elsa rolled her eyes smiling.

"Well if that the best they've got" she said aiming her bow to the same pinecone "We may stand a chance after all" and with that she shoot her arrow hitting the pinecone, making it fall on the ground.

"I told you would never had the chance against her" Elsa said laughing.

They were laughing when they saw it: a Telmarine Soldier watching them on his horse. They all looked at each other. Elsa took a bow and arrow from one of the archers, while Susan and Caspian was preparing theirs. They all shoot against the Telmarine but he was too far.

"He saw us" Susan said looking at them

"We need to warn the others" Caspian nodded.

"I will go get Peter" Elsa said running to the How.

"Eager to get my brother?" Susan smirked

"I heard that" she shouted while entered inside How.

Susan walked with Caspian towards the How.

"It's good they aren't fighting anymore." She said smiling.

"Don't worry, they will get along eventually. They will make a great couple" Caspian said.

"Couple?" Susan said looking at him.

Caspian realized what he said and bit his lips.

"I mean…" he started.

"Do you know something?" she asked raising an eyebrow

"Well, I swear not to tell for now, but if you promised not mention this to anyone, not even to your brother" he said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your brother and my cousin will get marry in the future" Caspian said waiting for Susan reaction.

"Marry? Who said that?" she asked surprised.

"Well the Centaurs. They saw it in the skies since the day my cousin was born."

Susan stopped for a while

"The star!" she said to herself.

"What?" Caspian asked. "How do you know that?"

"I read it, in an old book back in Golden Age." She said looking at him. "It was late at night and I couldn't sleep, so I decided to take a book from the library. I ended picking a book about prophecies and stuff and there I read that the High King was destiny to marry a girl, whose star would come in the sky and one of the brightest star and right next to his. I talked to the Centaurs about that and they confirm it."

"Does Peter know about this?" he asked

"I don't think so, the Centaurs decided to only tell him when the time was right. But since time passed and nothing happen I thought they were wrong. Now I see it didn't happen because she wasn't born yet" she finished.

"You can't tell him, not know" he said.

"Don't worry, I won't" she said.

"Hey! Everyone is waiting for you two. You can flirt some other time" Elsa shouted from the top of the ramp to them.

They looked at each other and laughed:

"Oh yes, they are really made for each other" Susan said and laughing they head inside the How.

**[][][][][][][][][][][]**

"It's only a matter of time." Peter spoke "Miraz's men and war machines are on their way"

They were all gathering in the Stone Table chamber discussing what to do.

Peter continued

"That means those same men aren't protecting his Castle" he said with a smirk on his face.

Elsa looked at Caspian.

"What do you propose we do, Your Majesty?" Reepicheep asked.

"We need to get ready for it." Peter said

"To start planning for…" Caspian said at the same time.

Peter glanced at Caspian and while Elsa elbowed his cousin looking at him with wide eyes.

Caspian looked at her, then to Peter and he looked away.

"Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us." Peter said.

"That's crazy. No one has taken that castle" Caspian said to him.

"There's always a first time" Peter said.

"We'll have the element of surprise" Trumpkin said making Elsa cover her eyes with her hand. She did not like where this was going, not even one bit. And she was starting to have a headache.

"But we have the advantage here!" Caspian insisted.

Susan stood up from her seat.

"If we dig in, we could probably hold them off indefinitely" she said making Peter looked at her.

"I, for one, feel safer underground" Trufflehunter spoke for the first time.

Peter walked towards Caspian.

"Look. I appreciate what you've done here, but this isn't a fortress. It's a tomb"

"Yes. And if they're smart, the Telmarines will just wait and starve us out" Edmund said from his seat.

"We could collect nuts" a squirrel said making Elsa smile.

"Yes! And throw them at the Telmarines." Reepicheep said with a tone of sarcasm on his voice. "Shut up!"

He looked at Peter.

"I think you know where I stand, sire" he finished.

Peter looked to Glenstorm then:

"If I get your troops in, can you handle guards?" he asked to him.

Glenstorm looked at Caspian and then at Peter and with a bow she said:

"Or die trying, my liege."

Elsa couldn't stand anymore, she had to say something.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing" she said making Peter looked at her.

"What?" he asked.

She walked towards him standing in front of him.

"Do you think that my father didn't think about this too?" she asked to him.

Everyone was looking at both of them.

"Oh great, I knew that truce thing was to go to be true" Edmund said with a low voice.

"What are you talking about?" Peter said out loud to her. "You saw how many men are building that bridge. There are hundreds of them out there."

"Yes I saw that. And you honestly believe that my father is stupid enough to put all of his man out there and leave his castle unprotected?"

Peter just looked at her with anger in his eyes.

"We better think of another way. What you are doing is a suicide mission? I thought you were smart then that?" she continued looking at him.

"What's the matter? Are you deciding to be on your father's side now? Are you feeling pity of him?" he asked knowing that in a way he just touched a delicate subject for her.

Elsa took a step closer to him and pointed her finger towards him:

"DON'T YOU EVER DOUBT OF MY LOYALTY TO YOU, NARNIA AND TO ASLAN. DO YOU UNDERSTAND, HIGH KING PETER!" she said with tears shining from her eyes. And with that she walked away from the chamber with Peter staring at her. He knew he hurt her and he deep inside he wanted to run after her and say he was sorry and involved her in his arms, but he was upset by the way she spoke to him in front of everyone.

"That's what I'm worried about." He heard Lucy said.

He turned, looking at her:

"Sorry?"

"You're all acting like there's only two options: dying here or dying there" she said looking at everyone.

"I'm not sure you've been listening, Lu" he said to her.

"No, you're not listening. Or have you forgotten who really defeated the White Witch, Peter?" she asked looking at him.

Peter looked at her with a hard face. He couldn't believe that two of the women he love was against him and were trying to embarrassed him in front of everyone.

"I think we've waited for Aslan long enough" he said and walked away from chamber to preparing himself for the raid.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

Elsa was in a chamber putting a hard chest vest, preparing herself for the raid. She knew it was a mistake but she need to be there, to help Narnia, even against her own father.

Peter's words came into her mind. _How dare he question her loyalty after all they've got through together?_ She thought

"Are you alright?" she heard a voice behind her and looked back seeing Caspian at the entrance of the chamber.

"Yes I'm fine, thanks" she said putting the bow and the arrows on her back.

"I know you to well to know when you are lying" he said walking towards her and sitting on a rock.

"This is crazy, this plan" she said looking at him.

"Then why are you going?" he asked making her looking at him.

"Because I have too. Besides no one knows that castle better then we do" she said to him.

"It's only that?" he raised an eyebrow.

"What is that's supposed to mean?" she looked at him.

"Nothing" he said standing up "You know when you want to talk you can come to me, right?"

"Yes, I know" she smiled at him.

He kissed her forehead and started walking when she spoke:

"Promise me he will be okay!" she turned facing him.

"Your father?" he asked.

"No" she looked at him "Peter. I don't want him to get hurt or kill."

"Is that the reason you're going? Because of him?" Caspian asked looking at her cousin.

Elsa only looked down.

"You like him." He said. It wasn't a question but a statement.

"It's complicated. Sometimes he make so angry that I just want to shout and slap him but other times when he look at me and I look to his blue eyes my stomach twist and all I want is…" she said with tears in her eyes.

"To tell him what is going in your heart and how important he means to you?" Caspian finished with a smile.

Elsa nodded and hugged him, resting her head on his chest. Caspian hugged his cousin back.

"I don't know what to think, but the idea of Peter getting hurt or kill it makes my heart twist in pain. And I don't know why?"

Caspian giggled and made her facing him.

"That thing you feel as one name only: love"

"But how? We fight all the time?"

"That's because you two are so stubborn that you don't want to admit this feeling is growing between you two. Just give some time and when everything is over then talk to him. Everything will be alright and you two will be fine." Caspian said

"How do you know?"

"Trust me" he smiled.

Then Edmund came

"We are ready to leave" he said walking away.

"Come on" Caspian said and they walked out ready to the attack on the castle.

**A/N: So what do you think? Peter and Elsa finally are starting to admit their feelings. And as you noticed I put some of the delete scenes too. Next chapter is the Raid. I will divided the Raid in two chapters so it wouldn't be so boring to read.**

**Review and i will update chapter 8 tomorrow :) Let's make it to 40 ;)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here is is, another chapter. I want to thank to: Lilyangel16, heavenxxbaby, anniecarrosts1, Guest, MCH, IsobelFrances and glamourjj for their wonderful reviews. I hope you continue to read this story and to review it.  
**

**As you will see this chapter is the first part of the Raid to the Telmarine Castle. Enjoy it :)  
**

**Together Forever **

**Chapter 8**

Edmund was sitting on top of his griffin, flying ahead towards the Telmarine Castle. It was dark now, the sun had already set and everyone was waiting for his signal. He looked down and saw the Castle. It was a huge building and he started to understand why Elsa and Caspian didn't want to attack it. He started to think that maybe this all raid thing was a bad idea, but it was too late now. He was on his way and the others were right behind him, while the rest of the Narnian army was in the woods waiting.

His griffin made a turn and flew towards the highest tower. There he could see, even in the dark of the night, the figured of a guard, walking around. With no sound at all the griffin stood right on top of the tower and in a quick second it grabbed the guard by his shoulders while Edmund jumped down.

Everything was going as planned. Walking to the edges of the tower, he looked down. It was very high and he could barely see down there. Taking a deep breath, he took his torch and started to lighting on and off towards the skies and the woods.

On the grounds, the Narnian army was standing there waiting for the signal. Finally they saw the light going on off, indicated that King Edmund had reach the tower. Looking at each other they started to walked towards the village that stood right next to the Telmarine Castle.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

Peter was flying, held by his griffin paws. By his right were Elsa and Susan and on his left were Caspian and Trumpkin.

He looked at Elsa. Her long brown hair was tied up as the wind of the cold night was hitting on it. She didn't speak a word to him since they had their fight inside the Stone Table chamber. He wanted to talked to her, say to her he was sorry and he didn't mean to say those things and he knew she was loyal to him, that was just his anger talking, but since he needed to make plans for the raid, he still didn't had time to go and talk to her, besides he wanted to talked to her in private, so he decided that the best time was after the raid, he hoped so.

Elsa felt Peter's gaze on her and she looked at him. For the first time, their eyes met and even it was dark she could she worried in his eyes, that he cared for her, but she was still hurt by his words and for now all she want it was get this raid over and go back to the How. She only pray that everyone could returned safe.

They passed by Edmund's, who was still flashing his torch. Looking at Peter, Caspian took is sword out and knocked out one of the guards who was walking by while Elsa and Susan shoot the arrows to another two guards. With the place clear the griffins dropped them and flew away from the Castle.

They looked to each other.

"Come" Caspian spoke "The Professor window is on this way. We can climb down on this rope. He will help us for sure."

"He will be shock when he sees us here" Elsa said glazing at Peter.

"Come on, we have to hurry" Trumpkin said behind them.

Peter nodded and they all run behind Caspian.

**Meanwhile:**

Reepicheep was able to enter inside the castle with his soldiers. He entered the castle and looked up: there was a rope that could lead them inside the gates. He looked at his friends soldiers and started to climb up, crossing the castle and after a few minutes they were inside the castle. Taking his sword out, he started to walk slowly. There was guards walking around and they needed to attack them real soon. They started walking when they saw something that could be a problem: sleeping on top of a pillow on the floor there was a yellow cat. If that cat would see them, they were in big trouble. Reepicheep looked at his soldiers and with a smirk on his face he looked at them:

"Come, I have an idea" he said and started to walk followed by the others.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

Caspian was climbing down the rope that would lead them to Professor window. Right behind him was Elsa, followed by Peter, Susan and Trumpkin.

Caspian reached down and helped Elsa to hit the ground too. She knocked on the window but there was no answer. She looked at Caspian: "That's odd!" she said.

Caspian knocked too.

"Professor?" Still no answer. He looked at his cousin and then at Peter, who was with them and taking out his dagger he opened the window and entered the room.

Inside the room everything was upside down. Books ripped off, with pages everywhere, bottles broken.

Elsa looked at the scene and her heart twist. She knew that this would happen sooner or later.

"I hope he's okay" she said, tears shining in her eyes. Peter wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she couldn't help to lean her head and buried her face on his chest. Peter wrapped his arms tightly around her. He was waiting for doing this for so long: having her in his arms and know that he has it felt so right.

"He is, don't worry" he said with a soft voice and kissed the top of her head. Elsa looked at him and all the anger she felt before just vanished the moment she looked into his beautiful blue eyes. He gave her a small smile and she smiled back.

"I have to find him" Caspian said making them get back to reality and they let go of each other.

"You don't have time" Peter said to him. "You need to get the gate open"

"You wouldn't be here without him. And neither would I" Caspian said looking at him and to his cousin.

"We can't leave him here. We will die" Elsa said looking at Peter with pleading eyes.

"Please don't look at me like that?" he said to her.

"Like what?" she asked.

"With those eyes that will make me agree with everything" he whispered at her.

"Is it working?" she smiled.

Peter sighed and looked to the others.

"Fine" he finally said and looked at Susan.

"You and I can deal with Miraz" she said to him and looked at Caspian.

"And I can still get to the gate in time" he said back.

"I'll go with you" Elsa said to her cousin.

"No, you stay with me" Peter said holding her arm.

"Peter is right" Caspian said "I will get the Professor. Besides they need someone to show them where Miraz's room is" and looking at them he left.

"Come on, we need to hurry" Trumpkin said and they were about to leave when Elsa saw something on the floor and she leaned down to pick down.

"Elsa, come on" Peter said to her.

"I'll be right behind you. Go! Just follow the corridor then turn right and then right again" she said. Peter looked at her. "I'll be right behind you. I promise"

Peter sighed: "Don't take long" and he left with the others.

Elsa saw him leaving and then looked to her hand. In it there was a ripped page off the book Professor had on his desk. It was the picture of Peter on his coronation, her favourite picture. With a sigh she folded the page and hid it inside her vest and followed the others.

**[][][][][][][][]**

Caspian run down the stairs to the prison. There, in a cell, the Professor was laying down on the cold floor. He ran to him and opened the cell gate.

He was sleeping. Caspian woke him up and the Professor looked at him with wide eyes.

"Five more minutes?" he said with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" he asked "I didn't help you escape just so you could break back in." Caspian helped him to stand up. "Where is your cousin?" he asked.

"She's upstairs with Peter" he answered him.

"You all have to get our before Miraz learns you're here." He said to him.

Caspian smiled at the old man.

"He's going to learn soon enough." Caspian said handing the Professor his glasses "We are giving him your cell."

"Don't underestimate Miraz as your father did" the Professor said holding his arm.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry" the old man said looking down and then Caspian understood what he was talking about. With anger he ran upstairs towards Miraz room.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

Susan and Peter were running towards the corridor. They reached a door, and taking his sword out Peter looked at Susan who was ready. And with a nodded they enter into this room, but instead of Miraz there was a baby. They looked at the baby with wide eyes.

"What are you doing here? That's the nursery" Elsa came behind them and smiled when she saw her little brother. She leaned down and touched his little hand kissing it.

"Hello sweetheart" she smiled. She looked up at Peter and Susan "I told you turn left and then right"

Peter was still looking at the baby

"What is that come from?"

Elsa and Susan looked at him.

"That is my little brother" Elsa said to him.

"Mother never had that talk to you?" Susan asked making Peter rolled his eyes.

Elsa stood up.

"Well Peter let me explain: you see when a man and a woman love each other very much, they need to express their love physically. So they kissed and then the man gets on top of the woman…" Elsa started.

"I know that. It's not what I meant" he said.

"Are you sure you do?" she asked looking at him.

He looked at her and leaning down he said:

"If you want I can show you" he said with a smirk getting closer to her face. Elsa's stomach twist and her heart started to beat fast.

"We are busy right now" she said smiling at him. He looked at her and smiled too. He was about to leaned down to her lips when Susan came into the room.

"Come on, you two have plenty of time for making your children when you get married, now come on" she said leaving the room.

Peter and Elsa looked at each not knowing what she meant with that.

"What did she meant by that?" Elsa asked looking at him.

"I don't know, but we will find out. But right now she's right. We have to get going" he said and grabbing her hand they left the nursery towards to Miraz room.

They ran down the corridor and they turn right. They were about to open the door when they heard voices inside.

"It's Caspian!" Elsa said looking at them.

"What is he doing here?" Peter asked furious.

**Inside the room:**

Caspian was holding his sword, pointing to Miraz throat. Anger was running in his veins. He needed to know if it was true.

"Stay where you are?" he said to his aunt Prunaprismia.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a surprise looked at her nephew.

"I should think it's obvious, dear" Miraz said never taking his eyes from Caspian. "You know, some families might consider this inappropriate behaviour."

"That doesn't seem to have stopped you!" he said taking a stepped closer to Miraz.

"But you are not like me, are you?" Miraz asked at him.

Caspian looked at him.

"It's sad. The first time you've shown any backbone and it's such a waste" Miraz said shaking his head.

"Put the sword down, Caspian" he heard her aunt said and he looked at her and she had a crossbow pointing at him. "I don't want to do this" she continued.

"We don't want you to either" Susan said entering the room with her bow pointing at her, with Elsa and Peter behind her.

"Mother!" Elsa said looking at her mother.

"Elsa!" Prunaprismia said at her "You're okay?"

"I'm fine. Now put the crossbow down, now" she said to her.

Miraz just looked at them:

"This used to be a private room" he said.

"What are you doing? You're supposed to be in the gatehouse!" Peter asked at Caspian.

Prunaprismia looked at her daughter:

"Are you planning attacked us! Your own parents?"

Elsa looked at her mother and looked down.

"See!" Miraz said looking at her "That's the prize you get from your own daughter"

Elsa looked at him with anger in her eyes:

"Daughter! You never care about me before, don't try to acted like a lovely father" she said at him.

"Stop!" Caspian shouted "Tonight for once, I want the truth." He said looking at Miraz. "Did you kill my father?"

"Now we get to it" Miraz said looking at him.

"What?" Elsa said looking with a disgust look at him.

"You said your brother died in his sleep" Prunaprismia said looked him.

"That was more or less true." He said.

Susan looked at Caspian.

"Caspian, this won't make this any better" she said

"Susan is right" Elsa said walking towards too her cousin.

"How could you?" her mother said to Miraz.

"For the same reason you will pull that trigger. For our son!" he said taking a step towards Caspian.

"Stop!" Prunaprismia said pointing her crossbow.

"Mother put that down, don't make me do this" Elsa said pointing her bow to her.

"See my dear, our own daughter is against us. She's like them. She prefers standing by those Narnians then with her own family. She nothing but a traitor!" he said looking at his daughter.

"I will take their side any second, instead of been with you. You're nothing but a murderer and a monster. And I will feel sorry for you when I see you paying for all the crimes you made. I feel ashamed to be your daughter." She said to her father.

"Elsa, don't speak to your father like this" Prunaprismia said to her.

"I'm sorry mother, but I never had a father" she said.

"Well I don't admit traitors in this family. So I don't have a daughter either!" Miraz said looking at her.

"Miraz don't say that, She our daughter"

"She made her choice. And you need to make a choice too, my dear." He said "Do you want our child to be King? Or do you want him to be like Caspian here? Fatherless"

Prunaprismia shout and shoot the arrow who passed by Caspian arm making a scratch in it.

"Caspian" Elsa shouted running at her cousin. "Are you alright?" she asked seeing his arm.

"Yes, is just a scratch" he said.

Miraz took the advantage to run to a secret door. Peter didn't get in time to catch him.

"Damn it" he said kicking the door.

Then bells started to be heard from everywhere.

"They know we are here. We need to go now!" Peter said and they all left the room. Elsa looked at her mother lying on the bed crying. She wanted to hug her. To tell her she was sorry.

"Elsa, come on" Peter said holding her hand. "I need you" he said making her looking at him. With a nodded they ran.

They run forward.

"Peter!" Susan called him.

"Our troops are just outside! Come on!" he said to her looking at Elsa. Elsa just took at deep breath followed him.

They ran through the castle. Peter took his sword out:

"Now, Ed! Now! Signal the troops" he shouted looking up to Ed.

"I'm a bit busy, Pete!" Ed shouted at him.

Elsa came right behind him and look up, seeing Ed fighting a guard. He knocked him down with his torch. She ran towards Peter who was trying to lift the gate. Caspian and Susan got behind her.

"Peter! It's too late. We have to call it off while we can." Susan said to him.

"No, I can still do this!" he said continued to lift the gate "Help me!"

Elsa looked around. The lights of the castle were started to light up one by one and she could hear the guards getting closer.

She looked at Caspian and Susan. Sighing she said:

"I'm going to regret this" and she run towards Peter and started helping him lifting the gate.

Susan and Caspian looked at each other and they too started to help Peter.

"Exactly who are you doing this for, Peter?" Susan asked to him.

Peter looked at her and then looked at Elsa, who looked back at him. They could hear the men gathering around and getting closer. They needed to hurry up. Far away they heard the Narnia getting closer and then with the gate all up they saw them passing by them.

Turning around they took their sword and their arrows.

"FOR NARNIA!" Peter shouted and the battle inside the Castle begun.

**A/N: So what did you think? Good? Bad? Review it and tell me what you think. Chapter 9 is already written and I will update tomorrow. Love ya all :)**

**HighQueenP xoxoxo  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello everyone. I'm really surprised by the amazing feedback this story is having. I want to thank to the amazing reviewers: Willow Mellark, Rwy'n-Y-Blaidd-Drwg, princessemmaofna, heavenxxbaby, anniecarrots1, Livangel16, IsobelFrances and Guest for their reviews on the last chapter. And to everyone who are readying this story, please review too because every time I see reviews in this story it only makes me want to write more and more. So please do.  
**

**Here's chapter 9 and the continuation of the Raid. Hope you like it.  
**

**Together Forever**

**Chapter 9**

The grounds off the castle were like a battle zone. Narnians and Telmarines were fight for a while now.

Elsa had just shot an arrow to a soldier hitting him on the throat making the soldier fell on the ground immediately. She stopped for a while taking a good look about what was happening around her. With her eyes she tried to find him and she found it on her left, near the well, fighting a soldier, then in front of her she saw her cousin slashing a soldier with his sword and to her right she spot Susan near the stairs stabbing a soldier with an arrow and then throwing the same arrow to another soldier, killing him.

Then she felt someone pushing her and she hit the ground. Turning on her back she looked up and saw a Telmarine soldier with a sword on his hand. The man's eyes wide open when he saw who he just pushed to the ground.

"My Princess!" he said looking down at her.

"That's right!" she said and quickly she kicked the soldier between his legs, making the man get on his knees, groaning in pain. She stood up and hit him with the bow, knocking the man down.

Then she heard someone shout:

"ARCHERS!" and looking up she saw the soldiers line up, getting in their positions. She looked at Susan.

"Susan!" she shouted and ran towards her.

"This is not good. They are too many!" Susan said looking at her and then to the archers.

"I know" she said and she looked at Peter's direction. She needed to talk to him.

**Meanwhile:**

Edmund was at the top of the roof. From there he could see the all scene right behind him. He saw the archers, getting in their positions, pointing the crossbow to his army and family and friends.

"Pick a target" he heard someone shouted and he saw one of the archers pointing his crossbow to his brother. He needed to do something. Without thinking he just slide down the roof and kicked the archer down, making him fall from the balcony to the ground.

Peter was fighting a soldier and he heard someone screaming. Slashing the soldier, he looked to the direction of the scream and saw a man falling from upstairs, hitting the ground. He looked up and saw Edmund looking at him. His face just pale: right next to him the archers were looking at him.

"ED!" Peter shouted.

Edmund didn't need to Peter told him how he was shouting. Looking to his left he saw the other archers looking at him with a shock looked on their faces at first, and then they started to point their crossbows.

Edmund just ran towards a door that leaded to one of the towers, and jumping right into it he felt on the ground shutting the door with his foot at exactly the right time, making the arrows stuck on the door. He stood and started climbing up to stairs towards the top of the tower. He heard the archers opened the door and he needed to get out of there quickly. He reached the top of the tower and put his torch, trying to stop the soldiers to open it. He went to the edge of the tower and he looked down. He was trapped; he didn't have anywhere to go. Then he door burst opened and the soldier entered. That was it, he was going to die, and he looked down and saw it. With a last look on the soldiers he jumped off the tower. The archers looked at each others not believing what they just saw. They were about to looked down when something flew right in front of them: it was a griffin with Edmund on top of it.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][]**

Peter continued to fighting, killing as many soldiers he could get. Then he saw him, way up in his balcony: Miraz. He was standing there, looking down, and watching the battle that was happening down there. He needed to get him, to kill him. Only with his death he could end this once and for all.

Looking to see where the others were, he started to run, climbing the stairs that leaded to him, killing everyone who came in front of him.

Elsa was watching Peter run to the stairs, not knowing what he wanted to do, until she looked up and saw her father. She looked at her cousin who was looking up too and then he looked at her.

Elsa knew what Peter was trying to do: he was going to kill her father. With a groan she ran after him.

"Peter!" she shouted climbing up the stairs after him.

"What are you doing here?" he said to her. "Go! Before you get hurt!"

"I ask the same thing!" she said. Then both of them heard a groan and they look up, seeing a Satyr hanging on the balcony with an arrow stuck on his chest. Miraz walked into its direction and pushed the Satyr down.

Elsa gasped seeing the Satyr going in her direction. Peter saw it too and quickly he wrapped his arms around her waist and pull her towards him making her back hit the wall while his chest was pressed against hers.

They both looked at each other's eyes. Peter could feel her heart beating fast against his chest.

"It's the second time I save your life. It's becoming a habit." He said to her with a smile.

"Thanks, I own you, twice" she smiled back. They stood there, looking at each other for a while when a loud noise of something hitting the ground made them looked back. And what they saw made their hearts stopped. The Telmarines made the gate close and the only thing stopping that was a Minotaur, who was holding the gate on his arms, pushing it back up.

"Peter, you need to fall back. Now" Elsa said looking at him.

He knew she was right. With a nodded he shouted:

"FALL BACK!" he grabbed Elsa's hand and started to run down the stairs. "We need to retreat! Now!"

Caspian looked at them and run towards the stables.

"Go!" he said to Susan and looking at Glenstorm he ordered him "Get her out of here!" he shouted "Back to the gate! Go!"

Glenstorm nodded and grabbing Susan's arm he put her behind him and they got out of the Castle, passing the bridge.

"Go! Get out! Go!" he said to Elsa

"No, I'm not going without you!" she said looking at him with fear in her eyes.

"I will be right behind you, I promise" he said stroking her cheek.

Elsa closed her eyes feeling the touch of his hand in her skin and nodded.

"Caspian!" she said opening her eyes.

"I'll find him!" he said and ran telling everyone to retreat. Elsa saw him go and ran towards the gate, fighting some soldiers along the way.

It was getting more difficult for the Minotaur to hold the gate. Peter saw that, but he needed to get everyone out and he needed to find Caspian.

Then all the sudden Caspian appear, coming from the stables, riding his horse Destrier, with Professor on a horse too and he was holding the reigns of another horse.

Caspian looked up at Miraz. He knew he was time to leave now. He looked at Peter and with a nod Peter started to run towards the horse and holding on it tightly he kicked a Telmarine Soldier and jumped on top of the horse at the exact moment that Miraz was shooting the Minotaur that was holding the gate.

He knew he had to get out or they will be trapped inside the castle. Then he saw Elsa, closer to the gate, shooting a Telmarine soldier.

Leaning down he called her:

"Elsa!" he said standing his right arm to her. "Grab my arm!"

Elsa looked at him and to the Minotaur, who barely could hold the gate anymore. She turned to Peter again and grabbing his arm, he pulled her on top of the horse, right behind him and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. They all passed the gate at the exact moment because seconds later the brave Minotaur couldn't hold it anymore and fall death making a lot of Narnian soldiers trapped inside the castle.

Peter stopped his horse looking behind him, to his soldiers that were trapped behind the gate. His heart twisted in pain. He didn't want to leave them behind but there was nothing he could too.

Behind him Elsa was looking to the soldiers with tears running down her cheeks. She saw them falling on the ground, dying by the arrows that the Telmarines were shooting at them. She mouth to them: "Thank you!" and with a bow they turned around shouting: "In the name of Aslan!" and charged towards the Telmarines. Elsa couldn't look at it and crying she buried her face on Peter's back, holding him tightly.

Suddenly the bridge started to go up.

"Peter! The bridge!" Caspian shouted.

Looking one more time behind him and then looking at Elsa, Peter made his horse gallop and jumped through the bridge, reaching the other side, leaving his soldiers behind, something that he knew it would haunting him forever.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

The return to the How was made in silence. No one was speaking. The soldiers, who were walking, kept their head down, not saying a word all the way.

Caspian was on his horse right next to Peter. He too didn't want to speak. He knew this would happen and that was one of the reasons he didn't want to attack that castle. Now they lost many soldiers and the army was less then half. How they could fight the Telmarine army with half of army?

He looked at Peter from his right and even if he was mad at him, he felt sorry for him too. He knew that he was feeling guilty since he was the one who had that idea and insist on it. He looked at his face. He was looking straight ahead, his face was hard and his eyes were shinning with tears. The images of those soldiers were very vivid in his head.

Behind him, Elsa was resting her face on his back with her arms still around his waist. Tears were still running down her cheeks. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was about to let go his waist but she felt Peter's hand grabbed her hands and squeezing them, indicating he didn't want her to let go off him.

After a while Peter stopped his horse, making everyone stopped and looked at him.

"We are almost reaching the How. We better walk from here" he said with a hard voice and got off of his horse helping Elsa to get off too.

He looked at her putting his hand under her chin, making her look at me and with his thumb he wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

She nodded not saying anything. He knew she was sad about the soldiers and wrapping his arms around her; he pulled her closer to his body and hugged her tightly, resting his face on the top of her head. They stood like this for a while, until Peter pulled back.

"Let's go, it's almost dawn. We need to reach the How soon" he said and started walking.

Elsa walked behind him. They she saw the centaurs caring Trumpkin.

"What happened?" she ran towards them.

"He fell, your majesty." A Faun said making Elsa looked at him. If it was some other time she would ask him why he called her 'Your Majesty'! She was not a Queen, Susan was. But at that moment she was too concerned about Trumpkin to even think about that.

"We need to take him to How as soon as possible. Lucy's cordial will heal him" Susan said next to her.

And with a nodded they all walked towards the How.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Tell me in your reviews. Chapter 10 is already written, so review, review, review and maybe i will start write chapter 11 today.**

**Love ya all :)  
**

**HighQueenP xx  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: WOW! I cannot believe that this story is getting so much good reviews and views as well. Thank you so so so much for the amazing feedback. Of course I want to thank MY wonderful reviewers: KyaraSalvatore, XxPeppermintzXx, .Uchiha, HestiaPotter, princessemmaofna, Livangel16, MCH, Rwy'n-Y-Blaidd-Drwg, heavenxxbaby and anniecarrosts1 for their wonderful reviews. That's what makes me write more more and update every day.  
**

**Well in this chapter I decided to put a little of Lucy since she was a little left out from the last two chapters and you will see what Peter is feeling about what happened and it will have a little bit of Peter and Elsa ;)  
**

**Enjoy it :)  
**

**Together Forever **

**Chapter 10**

Lucy was sitting alone in one of the steps of the Stone Table. She was looking at her cordial she was holding. She was upset and concerned at the same time.

She was upset because no one listened to her. Everyone still looked at her like she was a little kid. And concerned because deep inside she knew that raid would not end well, not with the help of Aslan, and she was scared that her family and friends would get hurt or killed in there.

"Your Majesty! Are you alright?" she heard a voice and looked up and smiling at Trufflehunter.

"Yes, my dear friend. I'm just concerned. Its dawn and they didn't return yet." She said with a sigh. "I hope they are all okay, that's all" she looked at him.

"Don't worry your majesty. I'm sure their majesties are fine and they are on their way" he said looking at her.

She couldn't help but smiled at the badger.

"I hope Peter and Elsa don't fight during it. I don't like to see them fighting. They love each other but they are too stubborn to admit it. Instead they prefer hurting themselves by fighting." She said looking at Trufflehunter. "They are meant to be together you know?" she finished making the badger gasped in shock.

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"I just know. Besides I also heard some of the Narnians talking after the meeting here." She said blushing a little.

"Well what you heard was true. They will be together in future. So don't worry. They will see their feelings for each other sooner or later." He said to her. Then they heard the sound of a horn been blew and they looked at each other.

"They're here" and putting her cordial back to her belt, she stood up and walked outside.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

Peter was leading the group with Caspian walking right next to him, while the others followed them right behind.

He was sad and really upset now. He looked up and saw everyone waiting for them.

"What happened?" Lucy asked him.

He looked at his little sister and looking at Caspian he said:

"Ask him!"

Elsa stopped and looked at Peter, not believing he would put all the blame on her cousin. Susan thought the same.

"Peter!" she said to him.

"Me?" Caspian looked at him surprised. "You could've called it off. There was still time."

Peter stopped and looked at Caspian, anger coming out of his eyes.

"No, there wasn't, thanks to you." He said at him "If you kept to the plan, those soldiers might be alive right now."

Elsa couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"And if you'd stayed here like I and my cousin suggested, they definitely would be!" Caspian shouted at him.

"Guys come on; this is not the time for this!" Elsa said to them but they continued, not paying attention to her.

"You called us, remember?" Peter said to him

"My first mistake." Caspian said right back.

Elsa looked at her cousin.

"Caspian!" she said with hurt in her voice.

"No. Your first mistake was thinking you could lead these people" Peter said starting to walk away.

Caspian was furious now

"Hey!" he shouted making Peter turned around "I am not the one who abandoned Narnia!"

"Caspian that's enough" Elsa said to her cousin.

"You invaded Narnia." Peter walked towards him "You have no more right to lead it than Miraz does." Caspian started to walk pushing Peter aside. "You, Elsa, him, your father… Narnia's better off without the lot of you" he said.

Elsa looked at Peter with wide eyes, tears started to fill her eyes and she looked down. Caspian stopped, anger running into his veins and he took his sword out at the same time Peter took his and they pointing to each other, until they heard Edmund shouted it:

"Stop it!"

They looked at them and saw Glenstorm caring an wounded Trumpkin. Edmund helped to put him on the ground while Lucy ran towards them and kneeling next to him, she gave him a drop from her cordial.

Caspian just left the place, heading to the How, followed by Nikabrik. Peter watched him going right after Caspian and then looked at Elsa.

She was standing there, looking at him with tears in her eyes. He knew he hurt her once again and he was pissed with himself for that. He needed to explain to her that he didn't mean what he said, that he wanted her.

They looked at each other eyes until Elsa looked away, she was couldn't believe that Peter said that. For a moment she thought that he would care for her, like the way she cared for him, but she was wrong. She heard Trumpkin gasped and opened his eyes and she smiled knowing that he would be okay.

Trumpkin looked at everyone staring at him. He didn't like that.

"What are you all standing around for?" he asked "Telmarines will be here soon enough."

Lucy smiled and then she felt him holding her hand. She looked at him.

"Thank you… my dear little friend" he said to her.

She couldn't help but giggled and standing up she followed Peter inside the How followed by Susan and Elsa.

**[][][][][][][][][][][]**

In the meantime, in the Telmarine Castle, Miraz was walking to the throne room. After what had happened the night before, he finally got what he wanted: be the Telmarine King.

He was walking towards the throne, with a big cloak on his back. While he walked the many Lords of the neighbour's lands were saying and bowing:

"Beruna pledges its troops"

"Galma pledges its troops"

"Tashbaan pledges its troops"

"Ettinsmoor pledges its troops"

Miraz stopped near the throne and kneeling in front of it, Lord Sopespian put the crown on his head. Standing up he sit on the throne and everyone bowed at him.

He was happy when he walked to the balcony with his wife while the crowd kept yelling: "Long Live the King! Long Live the King!"

He wave at them. Everything was like he planned: he was King and his troops were marching towards the Narnia hiding place.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

Inside the Aslan's How, everyone was taking care of the wounded. Lucy's cordial helped a lot too.

Peter was alone, with his back leaning against the wall, looking at the scene. He felt responsible. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Not only he was the reason for the death of half of his army, he also hurt the woman he loved. What else was about to happened to him?

"Pete" he opened his eyes and saw Edmund coming in his direction.

"So Ed, how is everything? Tell me!" he asked sitting on the steps of the How.

"Well," Ed started sitting by his brother side "In a way, everyone is okay. The ones who were wounded pretty bad; Lucy healed them with the cordial."

Peter nodded and sighed:

"That's good news"

"Pete, we lost half of our army. How we will fight against Miraz army now?" Ed asked.

Peter just rubbed his temples

"I know Ed, I'm thinking, but nothing comes to my head." He said looking to his brother "I don't know what to do?"

Ed put his hand on Peter's shoulder. He knew that his older brother was feeling horrible and responsible for what happened in the castle.

"But we need to think of something, and we need to think very soon Pete. You know that by now that bridge is finished and we know that Miraz troops are heading towards us. And if they already crowned Miraz, which we know that would happen sooner or later, then Pete we are going to battle. We need a plan, fast"

"I know Ed" he said standing up "But looked what happened? We lost half of our army because of me"

"It wasn't your fault. You did what you think was right at the time. I probably had done the same thing. You didn't force them to go"

"No I didn't, but I'm the High King. Do you think they would ever refuse a plan from their High King?" Pain was showing in Peter's eyes. "I bet they hate me right now!" he finished looking down.

"No they don't. They will follow you no matter what! But this time we need to think better, act calmly." Edmund said looking up at him.

They saw Elsa walking by them not even taking a look at Peter, and that hurt Peter the most.

"She hates me" he said with a sigh.

"No she doesn't. She loves you" Peter looked at him. "And you love her too"

Peter looked down smiling a bit.

"Why don't you go talk to her and tell her how you feel?"

"I don't think she wants to talk to me ever again. Especially after what I said outside" he said sadly.

"Why don't you try. You don't know if you don't go and try talking to her" Edmund smiled.

"Since when you became the serious type?" Peter asked laughing a bit.

"Well I can be serious sometimes you know. Just don't get used to it" and he walked away leaving Peter thinking to himself.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

Elsa was looking at the paint in front of her. She raised her hand and touched the cold wall, running her finger through Peter's picture. She was looking at the paint of the King and Queens standing by their thrones. She sighed, Peter's words still shouting in her head.

Why she had fall in love with him? And now she was feeling bad and heartbroken. She sighed sadly.

"He didn't mean that, you know?"

She looked to her right and saw Lucy smiling at her.

"He looked very serious when he said that"

"He was angry and he needed his anger to come out. That's Pete, trust me. I'm sure he regretted it the first moment those words came out of his mouth." She said walking towards her and also looked at the picture.

"I remember that day. We were so happy, especially Peter. He was always the protective one and he swore he would take care of us and Narnia. So when we left, we all felt bad, but I know Peter blamed himself and he still does, even if he doesn't want to admit it." Lucy said with a sighed.

"Why?" Elsa looked at her.

"Well you see it was Peter who had the idea of going after the White Stag." She said looking at her. "So he blamed himself because not only that made us leave Narnia but also he felt guilty because he left his people behind. So for Peter was like he had broke a promise he made when he was crowed High King."

Elsa looked at Lucy and then to the Peter painting and she felt sorry for him. She never imagined he would feel like that.

"It was really hard for Peter back in England. He fought a lot, almost everyday. I guess it was the way for him to deal the pain and guilt" Lucy sighed. "So when Caspian said those words, after he lost half of his army hours later, it didn't help. I think it opened a wound in Peter's heart"

Elsa nodded.

"You know, Caspian didn't mean what he said either" she said at Lucy.

"I know" she smiled at her and she left making Elsa smiled at the Valiant Queen. No one ever imagined that little girl was only 12 years old.

Taking the piece of sheet out of her vest, she unfolded and looked at the picture of Peter. She never knew that Peter felt that way and she felt a little guilty for been so rude with him a few times.

"I remember that day" she heard that voice that made her heart beat fast and she looked away seeing the man she loved.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes" he said walking towards. "Where did you get that?" looking at it.

"Remember when I talked back in the woods about a book in my Professor study?"

He nodded understanding what she meant.

"That was the only page that left"

There was a minute of silence and Peter made her turned around facing him.

"I'm sorry. About what I said back there. I didn't mean it"

Elsa looked at his blue eyes that she loved so much and saw pain in them.

"I know and it's okay. I'm sorry too. Caspian didn't mean to say that either."

"He was right. I abandoned Narnia" he said looking down.

Elsa raised her hand and touched his face making him look at her.

"No you didn't. It was accident." She said. "In a way I'm glad you did"

Peter looked at her and rested his hand on top of hers.

"Me too. If we didn't, I would never be here and I would never meet you" he said taking a step forward, making Elsa back touched the How's wall.

They looked at each other and Peter started too leaned down, getting closer to her lips.

"Elsa, I …" he started to say when…

"Excuse me" Trumpkin said, making them back away from each other. Elsa looked away; blushing deeply, while Peter looked at Trumpkin with a questioned looked on his face.

"What is it?" he asked to the Red Dwarf.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I don't see Nikabrik anywhere! Do you know where he is?"

"The last time I saw him was outside, he was right after Caspian!" Peter said.

Elsa looked at him with wide eyes.

"What? Are you saying that Nikabrik is alone with my cousin?"

Peter and Elsa looked at each other while realization started to appear in their eyes.

"Oh no!" Peter said. "Call Edmund, tell him we need help in the Stone Table chamber, Now!" he said to Trumpkin who ran away calling for help.

Peter looked at Elsa.

"Come!" and holding her hand they ran to the Stone Table chamber hoping it was not too late.

**A/N: Damn it Trumpkin lolol. So what do you guys think? Tell me on your reviews. Let's pass the number of reviews from the last chapter and maybe I will give you good news ;)**

**Love you all xxx  
**

**HighQueenP  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello everyone, here it is another chapter. I like to thank: Guest, anniecarrots1, MCH, Livangel16 and heavenxxbaby for their reviews. I like to inform that I have chapter 12 and 13 already written. So let's review and I continue to update everyday like I always have. Sadly since I only had 5 reviews on the last chapter, I won't tell what was the announcement I pretended to tell. Maybe I will tell tomorrow, if I see many reviews on this one. It's up to you ;).  
**

**Well in this chapter you will see what happen in the Stone Table Chamber with Caspian. Enjoy it :)  
**

**Together Forever **

**Chapter 11**

Inside the Stone Table Chamber, Caspian was looking towards a big wall of ice where a woman with white skin was in it, looking at him. He knew right away who she was: the White Witch. He didn't plan this. He want it Miraz killed for everything he had done, but not like this, not bringing the responsible for all the 100 years of winter in Narnia.

He started to walk backwards, trying to leave that place.

"Wait!" he said "This isn't what I wanted."

But it was too late; the werewolf grabbed him from behind and raised his left arm, opening his hand so the Hag, who was caring a dagger, could make a cut, letting the blood running from it.

"One drop of Adam's blood and you free me" Jadis spoke. "Then I am yours, my King"

She started to standing her hand, out of the ice wall, towards Caspian and for some reason Caspian stopped fighting and kept looking at her, like he was hypnotized. He stood there, with his hand up in the air looking at Jadis.

"Stop!" Peter shouted at the entrance of the Chamber, followed by Elsa and the others.

Taking his sword out, he and Edmund, who was by his side also with his sword on his hand, ran to the Stone Table, where the werewolf was on top of it, jumping towards them, making Peter and Edmund fall to each side of the Table.

"I'll take care of the werewolf." Edmund said looking at Peter. "You take care of the Hag"

"Okay" Peter nodded and headed it to the Hag with his sword. They fought but the Hag was quick and grabbed Peter's arm, twisted it and made him let go of the sword.

Elsa saw Peter on the ground and she realized she didn't have her bow, so she ran and jumped on the Hag's back, covering her eyes. The Hag was able to make get Elsa of it back by making her hit her back on a column. Elsa screamed with the impact and fell on the ground.

She watched in one side Edmund slashing the werewolf, while the other side Trumpkin stabbed Nikabrik on his back. Then she looked at Hag running towards Peter and she saw him throwing her across the chamber making her hit the wall.

Peter stood up quickly and grabbing his sword he jumped to the circle and pushed Caspian away, making fell.

"Get away from him!" Peter shouted to Jadis.

Elsa crawled to her cousin.

"Are you okay?" she asked holding his hand. He nodded to his cousin

Then she looked up and saw Jadis, the White Witch, smiling at Peter.

"Peter, dear. I've missed you." She said to him, still with her hand high. "Come. Just one drop. You know you can't do this alone."

Peter looked at her and started to low his sword. Elsa just kept looking at both of them.

"No!" she said standing up and walking towards him. "Peter, don't listen to her. Please!"

Peter kept looking at Jadis.

"Peter!" Elsa said standing in front of him.

Then they heard the sound of ice starting to crack. She turned back and saw a sword coming through the wall.

Peter frown asking to himself what was happening. And then the wall exploded and he just grabbed Elsa and turned her, making them fall on the ground with him on top of her, protecting her from the glass.

Peter looked at her: her mouth was open, and she was breathing heavily. He could feel her heart beating fast, and her hair was falling on her face. Slowly he moved the hair bang from it and asked:

"Are you okay?" he said.

"Yes, I'm okay. You?" she asked.

"I'm fine" he answered her with a smile.

"What happened?" she asked looking at him.

"I don't know" he said standing up and helping her to stand up too. They looked to the place where the wall once stood to see Edmund with his sword way up high. They realized it was his sword they saw through the wall.

Edmund looked at them and nodded saying:

"I know. You had it sorted." And he walked away.

"Thanks Ed!" she said to him.

"No problem. Let's say it was my revenge. She stabbed me 1300 years ago, and now it was my turn" he said walking away.

She smiled and she walked to Caspian.

"You need to clean this cut" she said looking at his hand. "Caspian, what were you thinking? The White Witch! After everything we heard from the Professor, the horrible things she done to Narnia and to the Narnians?"

Caspian looked down ashamed.

"I know but I just want Miraz dead" he said.

"And bringing her back was the better option?" she said in shocked. "You are smarter then that. Or at least I thought you were!"

"I'm sorry" he said.

Elsa sighed, she couldn't be mad at her cousin.

"Look I know that you wanted revenge about what happened to uncle Caspian, and trust me, he will pay for what he did. But not like this. You need to have faith and patience"

Caspian nodded and smiled.

"You were always the mature one" he said smiling.

"Well I know how you act sometimes" she smiled back and then she turned to Peter "And you, what were you thinking too?"

Peter looked at her with wide eyes.

"Me?! I just save your cousin for her, remember?" he said

"Yes but you were also considering her help. I saw you lowering your sword Peter Pevensie"

Peter just look at her not knowing what to say to that.

"Thank Aslan that we have Edmund and he saved the say" she said.

"Hey I did save the day. I'm a hero. I save the day!" Edmund sang walking out of the chamber.

"Great, now we will listen that for the rest of OUR lives, because he will make sure we don't forget" Lucy said coming near them.

"Ups, sorry" Elsa said to her smiling. Then they all saw Susan standing there, with a disappointing look on her face and looking at her brother and then to Caspian, she left the Chamber without saying a word.

"I'll go talk to her" Elsa said and looked at Caspian "You better take care of that cut" and then she looked at Peter:

"Thanks for saving my cousin and for protect me from the glass" she said smiling.

He sighed in relieve, knowing she wasn't mad at him.

"Anytime" and then she leaned down and kissed his cheek and left, leaving Peter touching the spot where her lips were a few moments ago, with a smile on his face.

"Peter" Caspian said making him back to reality.

"Yes!" he said.

"I just want to apologize for everything" he started. "About what happened here and about what I said when we returned from the Castle"

Peter looked at him and took a deep breath.

"It's okay. I want to apologize too. I shouldn't say the things I said."

The two just stood there until Peter looked at Caspian hand.

"Come on, you need to heal that" he said patting his arm.

"Yes, I guess you are right" he agreed and they started to walk. "Peter, may I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you love my cousin?"

Peter stopped and looked at him.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you love my cousin?" Caspian asked again. "I saw the way you two look at each other."

Peter looked at him and nodded.

"Yes, I do love her" it was the first time he said this out loud but those words came from his heart. "Why do you ask?"

"Elsa is like a sister to me and all I want is to see her happy. So if you two end it together in the future, I just want to say it will be an honour to have you as family"

Peter smiled and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks, it means a lot to me hearing those words from you, and I promise that I will take care of her, make her happy and love her for the rest of my life."

"I know" Caspian said and they started to walk again when they started to listen Edmund singing:

"I save the day! I save the day!"

"Great, now he won't shut up with that!" Peter groaned

Caspian giggled and he head to the healers.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

Susan was in her private chamber, taking off her bow and arrows from her back. She was very upset. She still couldn't believe it that Caspian and Peter were actually thinking of bringing Jadis as for help to defeat Miraz.

"May I come in?" she heard a voice and she turned seeing Elsa at the entrance of the chamber.

"Sure" she said with a smile.

Elsa walked in and sit by the shakedown that some of the Narnians made for them to rest at night, instead of sleeping on the dust floor.

"Are you alright?" she asked looking at her.

Susan sighed and sat next to her friend.

"I cannot believe they really tried to bring Jadis, especially Peter. He knew what she did in the past, and he was really thinking of bring her back" she said looking at her. "What the hell they were thinking?" she continued.

"I know. Men! Can't leave with them, can't leave without him either" Elsa said looking at her "But if this makes you feel better, I already gave them a lecture for it" she smiled making Susan laughed a bit.

"Look Susan, I'm not trying to excuse my cousin for what he was about to do it, but I'm sure he thought that with Miraz dead they could end this sooner. Just like Peter thought by attacking the castle. They choose the easy path."

Susan just listened her friend and knew that she was right.

"It mustn't been easy knowing that his own uncle murderer his father. I mean been raise but his own father's killer! I can't imagine that!" Susan said and then she looked at Elsa, who was looking down. "Oh I'm sorry Elsa, I forgot that…"

"That's okay Susan, you are right, besides I already made my choice by been with you all. Narnia deserves revenge and I will fight by your side until the end." She said with a smile making Susan smiled too.

"And we always can count on Edmund to save the day!" she finished and the two friends started laughing. Then Lucy came into the room with her hands on her ears.

"I swear to God I will shoot him with an arrow if he won't shut up with the 'I save the say' song!" she said looking at them, making Susan and Elsa laughed even more.

**[][][[][][][[][][][][]**

Caspian was on the top of the How, looking at the horizon. The events of that day were still in his head and he just couldn't believe it. He heard the Professor walking behind him and sat down next to him.

"Why did you never tell me about my father?" he needed to ask.

Professor Cornelius sighed.

"My mother was a black Dwarf from the Northern Mountains." He started making Caspian looked at him. "I risked my life all these years so that one day you might be a better King than those before you and to make sure your cousin could fill the destiny she had since the day she was conceived: been the High Queen, wife of High King Peter the Magnificent." He finished

Caspian looked down

"Then I have failed you" he said.

"Everything I told you and Elsa, everything I didn't, it was only because I believe in you two. Both of you have a chance to become the most noble contradiction in history. The two Telmarines who saved Narnia." He said looking away.

"Then my cousin is doing a better job then I am" he said.

"Well you know that your cousin always were the mature one" he said giggling, making Caspian giggled too

"Is it true? She and Peter will get married?" he asked looking at the Professor.

"Yes it is. They will be together forever" he looking at him.

"I'm glad about that. They are meant to be together. They both stubborn as mules too"

They both laughed a bit.

"And that's why their marriage will work out" the Professor said. And they both stood there in silence admiring the view.

**Meanwhile:**

Peter returned to the Stone Table Chamber. He sat on one of the steps and kept looking to the Aslan panel.

_Why he didn't see him yet? Where was he all that time?_

He sighed and heard footsteps. Lucy came towards and sat down next to him, and looked at the panel too.

"You're lucky, you know." He said after a while.

Lucy looked at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"To have seen him." He said looking at panel. "I wish he'd just given me some sort of proof" he continued.

Lucy rested her hand on his arm and said with a small smile.

"Maybe we're the ones who need to prove ourselves to him"

Peter smiled to his little sister.

"Sometime I doubt who is the older here, Lu!"

Lucy laughed a bit.

"Elsa said the same thing to me once."

"Really?" he said, a smile appear into his face.

"She loves you, you know." She said making Peter looked at her.

"Edmund said the same thing" he said.

"He was right, but don't tell him I said that, please" they both laughed and then Lucy looked at her brother

"You two will get marry in the future." Peter looked at her with a surprised look on his face.

"How do you know that?"

"I heard and Trufflehunter told me too." She said "You two were meant to be together forever. She will be your wife, Pete" she smiled at her brother. Peter wrapped his arm around his sister shoulder.

"Then I will be the happiest man in the world if that happen" he said smiling too.

"You love her too" she said with a big smile on her face and Peter just nodded with a smile. "Aww that so cute. But I think she doesn't know yet." A concerned look came on her face.

"Don't worry Lu, I won't say a thing" he said happiness fill him, knowing that he will marry the love of his life.

Brother and sister kept sitting there, looking at Aslan panel when Edmund came up, with a serious look in his face:

"Pete. You'd better come quickly." He said. Peter looked at Lucy and standing up they walked to the top of How, where the other's were already there, watching the view, and what he saw made his heart stopped: marching towards them was the Telmarine army. Hundreds and hundreds of man as far as the eye could see and right in the front, there he was: Miraz, on his horse, with his battle armour on.

He felt someone hold his hand tightly and he looked to his right and saw Elsa, looking at the Telmarine army too, with a concerned look on her face. Then she looked at him and their eyes met once again. Peter intertwined their fingers and looking at the others he said:

"Come on, we need to make a plan now!"

And with that he left the place with Elsa, followed by the others.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Tell me on your reviews. Let's make to 70 okay ;)**

**Love ya all  
**

**HighQueenP  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So here is the Chapter 12. I want to thank my wonderful reviewers: MCH, Guest, KyaraSalvatore, Livangel16, heavenxxbaby, anniecarrosts1 and XxPeppermintzXx for their wonderful reviews. It's reviews that make me write more and more, so keep sending me more reviews. And that's why i decided that after this story, since you all like it so much, there will be a sequel. I already have the title and the first chapter all figured it out. But I will tell more in the future :)  
**

**In this chapter the plan for the battle starts. Hope you like it.  
**

**Together Forever**

**Chapter 12**

"Cakes and kettledrums. That's your next big plan?" Trumpkin asked looking at Peter with a shock on his face.

They were all reunite in a small chamber around a round stone table, discussing what should they do next.

"Sending a little girl into the darkest parts of the forest? Alone!" he continues pointing to Lucy, not believing what he just heard from the High King.

"It's our only chance" Peter said to him.

"And she won't be alone" Susan said looking at him.

"Yes, Susan will be with her all the time" Elsa nodded.

Trumpkin looked at them.

"Haven't enough of us died already?" he asked

Elsa stepped closer to Peter and looked at Trumpkin.

"I understand you are worry, but Aslan is our only change if we want to win this battle. Lucy saw him on the top of that cliff, you were there, remember? She's the only one who saw him so far, so she's the one who need to go there and find him."

Trufflehunter nodded and looked at Trumpkin

"Nikabrik was my friend too, but he lost hope. Queen Lucy hasn't, and neither have I" he said

Elsa smiled at him.

"For Aslan!" Reepicheep said taking his sword out and rest it on his chest.

"For Aslan!" Bulgy Bear said too.

Trumpkin looked to all of them and then she looked back at Lucy:

"Then I'm going with you" he said.

Lucy smiled and put her hand on his shoulder shaking her head:

"No. We need you here" she said.

"We have to hold them off until Lucy and Susan get back" Peter said at them.

"But how we are going to do that?" Edmund asked looking at his brother.

"I don't know yet, but I'm sure we will find something. We have too" he said.

Caspian looked at the Professor and stood up saying:

"If I may?"

Everyone looked at him.

"What is it?" Peter asked.

Caspian looked at his cousin, he knew she would not like his plan, but it was the only thing he thought.

"Miraz may be a tyrant and a murderer" he started looking at Elsa who looked down, after all he still was her father. He continued. "But as King, he is subject to the traditions and expectation of his people."

Elsa looked up at him and shocked her head. He wasn't suggesting what she was thinking.

"There is one in particular that may buy us some time" he said looking at Peter.

"No!" Elsa said making Caspian and Peter looking at her. "That is crazy"

"Elsa you know that's the only way. It could give enough time for Lucy and Susan to find Aslan" Caspian said looking at her.

"Did you listen what you just said? It's dangerous. You, better then anyone, know how evil my father is, you said it yourself moments ago: he is a murderer." She said tears start filling her eyes.

"What is the plan?" Peter said making the two cousins looking at him.

"Caspian's brilliant plan is a duel." She said looking at him. "But I think is crazy and dangerous. That must be another way to hold them without that" she finished looking at Caspian.

"Actually, that could give us the time we need" Peter said

Elsa looked at him with wide eyes.

"What? Are you saying that you agree with that insanity?" she asked not believing what he just heard.

"If that would give us time, then yes it is" Peter looked at her.

"It's a duel. It's dangerous. If you lose you will die. You know how my father is; he will do anything to win that duel." Tears were rolling down her cheeks now.

Peter walked towards and held her face between his hands.

"I'm a good swordsman. Don't worry, I will be fine." He said smiling.

"There must be another way." She repeated looking at him.

"You know there isn't, Elsa" Caspian said.

Elsa looked to the rest of the people gathered there.

"Are you agreeing with this too?"

Nobody said anything.

"I can't believe this. You are sending your High King, your brother to death and you just stand there." She asked looking around "Fine. Go to that stupid duel. I don't care" and she left the chamber.

"Elsa" Peter said starting to go after her but the Professor stopped him.

"My King, I'll go talk to her. You need to start writing the parchment for Miraz, telling about the duel"

Peter nodded and watched the Professor left the chamber.

"Who goes to the Telmarine camp?" he asked.

"I'll go."Edmund said standing up.

"Okay but you need to take someone with you, someone who will show some fear and respect to them." Caspian said to him.

"You are right" Peter nodded and after a few minutes he looked at them "Take Glenstorm and Wimbleweather with you."

And with that Peter started to write it down what he wanted to say to Miraz.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

Miraz was by Gozelle side, with a telescope in his hand, watching three figures coming in their direction.

"Perhaps they intend to surrender." Gozelle said to Miraz.

Miraz looked at him

"No. They are much to noble for that." He said "There must be another thing. Let's go" he said and the two men walked to their tent.

When Edmund reached the tent, Miraz was already there, around with the other Lords of the Council.

"Stay outside" he said to Glenstorm and to the Giant Wimbleweather "It won't take long."

"Yes sire" Glenstorm said and stood there at the entrance, looking around with Wimbleweather sitting on the ground by his side.

Inside the tent, Edmund was standing in the middle of the tent looking directly to Miraz.

"So, what brings you here?" he asked to boy in front of him.

"I'll bring a proposal from my brother to you" Edmund said unfolding the parchment.

"Okay, let's hear it" Miraz said and Edmund started to read what Peter had written:

"_I, Peter, by the gift of Aslan, by lection and by conquest, High King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel and Emperor of the Lone Islands, in order to prevent the abominable effusion of blood, do hereby challenge the usurper Miraz to a single combat upon the field of battle. The fight shall be to the death. The rewards shall be total surrender."_

After finished Edmund started to fold the parchment again while Miraz looked at the Lords and then back to him.

"Tell me, Prince Edmund…" he started it.

"King" Edmund said interrupting him.

Miraz looked at him in shock

"Pardon me?" he asked

Edmund looked at him with a small smirk on his face

"It's King Edmund, actually. Just "King", though. Peter's the High King." He said looking at the men in front of him with some confused looks on their faces. "I know its confusing" he finished.

Miraz glance at Lord Sopespian on his right and then he looked back at Edmund and continued.

"Why would we risk such a proposal when our armies could wipe you cut by nightfall?"

Edmund looked at him, he was expecting that, but he was smart too.

"Haven't you already underestimated out numbers?" he started "I mean, only a week ago Narnians were extinct"

"And so you will be again." Miraz said.

Edmund was smiling inside; things were exactly like he thought it would be.

"Well, then you should have little to fear."

Miraz laughed at him.

"This is not a question of bravery" he said to him.

It was time for Edmund started doing some psychological games at him, something he was always good during the meetings he had back in the Golden Age.

"So you're bravely refusing to fight a swordsman half your age?" he knew he just hit a point with that.

Miraz leaned forward and said with a smirk on his face

"I didn't say I refused"

"_Yes"_ Edmund thought. Miraz was biting the bait.

A Lord, on Miraz left spoke:

"You shall have our support, Your Majesty. Whatever your decision is."

Miraz looked at him.

"Sire, our military advantage alone provides the perfect excuse to avoid what might otherwise be…" Lord Sopespian started to say, making Miraz standing up immediately and grabbed his sword.

"I'm not avoiding anything!" he said looking at him.

Edmund looked at the scene in front of him. He didn't know why but he had a feeling that Lord was not very trustful.

Lord Sopespian looked at Miraz and said:

"I was merely pointing out that my lord is well within his right to refuse." He finished.

"His Majesty would never refuse." Gozelle said behind Edmund, making him turned and look at him. "He relishes the chance to show the people the courage of their new King" he continued.

Edmund looked back at Miraz, something was really going on between those two, he thought to himself.

"You" Miraz said pointing his sword towards Edmund. "You should hope your brother's sword is sharper than is pen. And its better he'll be ready tomorrow at 2pm"

Edmund smirked. _Miraz just bite the bait_ he thought. He was about to leave when Miraz called him again.

"And just give a note to him: that when I finish him, I will take care of my daughter, myself."

Edmund looked at him for a moment and left the tent, walking towards the How with the others.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

Elsa was standing at the top of the How, alone, crying a bit. She saw Edmund walking towards her father's camp with Glenstorm and the Giant Wimbleweather. She knew that Peter had agree with Caspian's plan and they were about to inform her father and she knew that her father would never say no to an challenge like that, the perfect opportunity to kill the one who in a way was stopping him to rule Narnia: the High King.

She heard steps behind her and turned around to see who it was and she saw her old tutor standing there with a sympathetic smile on his face. She turned away wiping the tears that were falling.

"If you came here to make me agree with that insane plan, then you're wasting your time, Professor." She said facing him.

"No, I didn't come here for that. I just wanted to see if you were okay, my Princess" he said standing in front of her.

"Do I look okay to you?" she said with a loud voice and then she took a deep breath "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you"

He smiled at her.

"I understand. I know how worry you are about the all duel thing, but you need to have faith that the High King will win this." He said grabbing her hands.

"I don't understand how all of you are taking this so calmly. It's my father; you know what he is capable of doing to win anything. I killed his own brother so he could be King. Do you think he will have any problem to do the same with Peter, who is nothing to him?" she said with tears filling her eyes once again.

"I understand, but the High King is a very smart man. He will think of some plan too. Besides he fought great battles before. Maybe a little faith from you will help him a lot." The old man said smiling. "He needs you, now more then ever"

She sighed. She knew the Professor was right. They already made their mind about the duel and there's nothing she could do to change that but giving her support to Peter.

"I guess you're right, as usual" she said looking at the old man.

"He will be okay and he will win that duel" he said to her.

"How can you be so sure about that?" she asked him.

Professor Cornelius sighed and then he looked at her. He knew it was the time to tell her everything.

"Do you remember when you were little and you asked me if the High King ever had a wife?" he asked.

She nodded to him.

"You told me that he courted some women, even got engaged once, but he never married her because the right woman for him was still to come. The owner of the star." She remembered.

"That's right. The prophecy that said the High King would marry a woman which start will appear in the skies next to his own star." He nodded

"Why are you telling me that?"

"Because, my dear Princess, his future wife, Narnia's High Queen, wasn't born at that time, she born 1300 years later." He said looking at her.

Elsa looked at her tutor, not understanding what he was trying to say at first, but then everything came to her head, the talks she used to have with him at the top of the tower, looking at the stars, the day she left and he called her Queen and how everyone call her 'Your Majesty'.

"No way. Are you saying that girl is me?" she asked in shock.

"Yes, my child. You are that girl. I knew it the first time your mother was expecting you, and the night you were born the star came up in the sky, brilliant and big. There wasn't a party in the castle, but there was in the woods. We all knew that our High Queen had arrive and that also meant the Kings and Queens would be arriving too. It was the best day of our lives." He said smiling making Elsa smiled too.

"And do you think I will make a good Queen?" she asked.

"If the High King thinks that to the point of making you his wife, then who are we to say no to that."

Elsa smiled and hugged the old man, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You were always like a father to me and Caspian" she said.

"Well, more like a grandfather to you." He said smiling.

Then they heard someone coughing and they apart from each other and look to the entrance and saw Peter standing there looking at both of them.

"I'll think I'm going down. I think Trufflehunter will need help with the dinner. You all need a good meal and a good night sleep for tomorrow." And with a bow he left, leaving Peter and Elsa alone, looking at each other.

They stood like that for a while and then Elsa couldn't stand anymore and she walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his body, hugging him tightly.

He wrapped his arms around her and rested his cheek on the top of her head, inhaling her scent. Her hair smelled like vanilla and he loved it. They stood like that for a few minutes.

"Promise you will be careful" she said after a while looking at his eyes.

He stroked her cheek and said:

"I promise" he said and she gave a small smile to him.

"I don't want you to get hurt" she said looking up at him.

"I won't Elsa. Trust me" He said, then in the corner of his eyes, he saw Edmund walking towards the How.

"They are here. Let's go" he said and taking her hand, they walked down of the top of How.

**A/N: So what did you guys think of the chapter? Good? Bad? I already have chapters 13, 14, 15 and part of 16 written. And I just want to say that what you all are waiting for is on the next chapter. So keep review it, telling me what you think maybe reaching the 80 or close to that.**

**Love ya all :)  
**

**HighQueenP  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Here it is another chapter. Like always, I want to thank to all my wonderful reviewers: Livangle16, Guest, anniecarrost1, Guest, MCH, heavenxxbaby, KyaraSalvatore and XxPeppermintzXx for their amazing reviews and wonderful feedback they sent to this story.  
**

**Here I decided to write about how the idea of the underground came up. And there will be more moments between Peter and Elsa, and what you waiting for is finally happening. Hope you enjoy :)  
**

**Together Forever**

**Chapter 13**

Peter and Elsa got downstairs where everyone was already gathered, getting ready to eat the delicious soup Trufflehunter was making all afternoon. Some of them were already eating, while others were waiting for the Kings and Queens first.

"Ed!" Peter called, walking towards his younger brother. "So, how did go?"

"Well, it's on!" he said making Elsa closed her eyes and sighed. "Tomorrow at 2pm."

"Okay" Peter said looking at Elsa "Don't worry!"

She nodded.

"Yes Elsa, don't worry. Peter will be fine, besides I will be there to: "SAVE THE DAY!" he said at the top of his lungs making Lucy groan. "Come on, let's eat, I'm starving" he finished sitting down.

Everyone joined him and after a while everyone was eating Trufflehunter soup.

"But tell us everything. How Miraz reacted?" Caspian asked after a while.

"Well, first you were right. He tried to look surprised but I knew that he want to prove he could do it, especially after some of the Lords started to tell him that it was okay for him to refuse the duel." He said biting a piece of bread.

"The Lords said that?" Caspian asked surprised.

"Yes" he said eating and nodding his head. "Actually I must tell that there were two of them who I think they had something in mind. The way they looked at each other!"

"Who?" Lucy asked drink some water.

"I don't know Lu, they all look the same with that bear" he said and Lucy giggled.

"It must be Lord Sopespian and General Gozelle" Professor Cornelius said. Elsa and Caspian looked at him and then to each other.

"Of course" Elsa said. "They are always with my father."

"And they do anything that Miraz tells them to do." Caspian said. "It was Gozelle who try to kill me that night!"

Everyone looked at him. Peter looked back at his brother.

"So you think they are planning something?" he asked.

"I believe so Pete. I'm with Elsa on that, I don't trust them. And I have something to tell you too by Miraz!"

Peter looked at him.

"What is it?"

"He told me that, after finish with you, he will take care of Elsa, himself" he said looking at Elsa.

"What is that mean?" Susan asked "He will not kill his own daughter, right?"

"I don't think so, Susan" Elsa said looking at her bowl of soup and then she looked at Caspian "Here we go again!"

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked looking at both of them.

"I'm sure he was saying that, IF he wins, he will marry me with Ahmed. He already tried that once." She said looking at her.

"Who's Ahmed?" Peter said with a hard look on his face.

"Ahmed is the Prince of Calormen. He tried more then once to marry me with him, but I really hate that arrogant Prince, and well if he will try to do that again, then he will have to kill me. Besides I will only marry with one person" she said looking at Peter and he looked back smiling

Edmund looked at them

"Am I missing something?" he asked.

No one said anything

"Hey come on, tell me" he said pouting.

"That's what you get. Now it's our revenge!" Lucy said with a smirk on her face.

"I will found out. You know me" he said to her.

"Well until that day doesn't come, we need to make a backup plan, in case something goes wrong during the duel." Trumpkin said looking at them.

"What plan?" Lucy asked.

Everyone looked at each other for a while but clearly they didn't have any ideas.

"We need something. I can't believe we don't have ideas for a backup plan." Susan said to all of them.

"Susan is right. We need to have some kind of plan, in case I don't make it on the duel" Peter said.

Elsa looked at him and stood up from her place, making everyone looked at her.

"Nice Pete!" Susan said rolling her eyes.

Peter looked at her and stood up going after Elsa.

"Elsa, wait." He ran and grabbed her arm making her facing him. "Where are you going?"

She looked at him.

"I don't like to hear you saying you won't make it."

He stepped closer to her and stroked her cheek with his right hand.

"I'm sorry, but we need to have that possibility too." He said.

"Well I don't want to hear that. You are going to win. You promised me, Peter" she said looking at him.

"And I will do anything to keep my promise, I swear." He said leaning down and resting his forehead on hers. "But either way we need to think of something. You said it yourself, you father will do anything to win that battle"

She nodded.

"Excuse Your Majesties, hot soup coming through" Trufflehunter said passing between them.

Elsa looked at him and then she said to herself:

"Underground" she whispered.

"What did you say?" Peter asked.

She looked at him and smiled.

"I think I had a good idea. Come on" and grabbing his hand they walked towards the others and they sat down.

"I had an idea for our backup plan" she said making everyone looking at her.

"What is it?" Edmund asked.

"Well, actually I own to Trufflehunter and Susan the idea I had" she started.

"Me, Your Majesty?" Trufflehunter asked a little surprised.

"Yes, you" she smiled

"But Trufflehunter and I didn't say anything, how could we help you with your plan?" Susan asked not understanding a word that her friend was saying.

"If you let me explain, you will understand" she said looking at her.

"Okay, tell us your idea" Peter said.

Elsa looked to everyone and started to talk:

"Do you remember when we were planning the raid on the castle, yesterday in the Stone Table Chamber?" she asked.

"How we can forget, you yelled at Peter pretty badly. Remind me to not make you angry, Elsa" Edmund said raising his hands in the air making Elsa rolled her eyes.

"I'm not talking about that. I talking about something that Susan and Trufflehunter said." She continued.

"Us?" Susan said. "What did we say?"

Elsa looked at her and smiled.

"You said if we dig in we could hold them off indefinitely. And then Trufflehunter said that he was safer underground" she said looking at everyone.

"You want us to dig a hole?" Caspian asked to her cousin with a shock on his face.

"We don't have time for that." Edmund said like she was insane.

"No, but we have this, which is underground" she raised her arms pointing to the How.

Susan looked at her and smile start to appear on her lips.

"You know what, that is a great plan" she said.

"And maybe we can use the archers too" Lucy said and the girls nodded.

"Hello, we are still here, remember?" Edmund said looking at the girls "We don't have the power to read the women's mind yet!"

"Good, because probably it was too much for you to handle it" Lucy with a smirk on her face making Edmund stuck his tongue at her.

"Can you please explain to us?" Peter asked smiling at Elsa.

Elsa looked at him and smiled back.

"Okay, this is what we were talking about: like I said, we can dig in a hole but not with shovels, like Edmund said, but using the How."

"And how we going to do that?" Trumpkin asked sitting next to them.

"Well, this is an underground place, and I don't know if you all notice, but its support it by stone columns. Columns that if we break, the ceiling will give in and it will open a big hole on the ground outside. A hole which it will be big enough for Telmarines soldiers fell in it and been trapped." She said looking at the boys.

"That is not a bad idea cousin" Caspian smiled.

"And with them trapped, they can't get out, so we can used the archers to shoot them with many as arrows we can get, killing a bunch of soldiers in onetime" Susan continued.

"I like it, but how we going to do that?" Peter asked.

"We can have some soldiers here, inside the How while the duel is happening, and after that, if the Telmarines attack us then we can start to make our plan in practice" Elsa said looking at him.

"But how do we know it's the right time for breaking the columns?" Edmund asked.

They all stood in silence until Lucy smiled and said:

"Counting!" she smiled.

"That's perfect Lucy. Great idea. We can count until 10." Elsa nodded

"That can work. Because we need to wait for the perfect time for the Telmarines been exactly on top of that columns. So if Caspian leads the army underground while I'm with Edmund outside, we can count until 10 and then the soldiers here can break the columns at 10!" Peter said smiling.

"Yes, and we can make a ramp on each side and we can come out from that, and surround the Telmarines who are trapped in the hole" Caspian continued.

"So that's it, we have our plan. Nice" he said smiling at Elsa.

"Thank you. That's why we don't care maps in our heads, because we have other things in them, got it" she laughed looking at him.

"Got it" he laughed too.

"You know what, I'm start to prefer when you two fought" Edmund said.

"Shut up Ed!" Peter and Elsa said at the same time and everyone laughed and ate the rest of the dinner, talking about the plan and laughing too.

**[][][][][][][][]**

It was almost midnight and Peter was in his private chamber, lying on his bed, trying to get some sleep. But he just keep moving and moving, and he just couldn't sleep. In his head there were still a lot of things like the plan they just had, the duel and mostly important Elsa. He knew she was very concerned about the duel and in a way he was too. He didn't know if he would make it but he had to do it, for Narnia, for Aslan, for the dead soldiers he left in the castle and he had to do it for Caspian and for her.

He remembered the first time he saw her and a smiled appear on his lips. He thought that she was a very hard to handle and she got on his nerves many times, but maybe that was the reason he fell in love with her, because she was independent and not afraid to tell what she was thinking, even if he would like it or not. He needed to tell her how he felt about her before it was too late.

Sighing he try to get back to sleep when he heard footsteps outside in the tunnels. He stood up, supporting himself on his elbows and looked at the door seeing a shadow passing by.

"Who is outside at this time?" he said to himself and got up off the bed and left his chamber, following the shadow.

He walked outside the How and there she was, on top of the ramp, looking to the star sky. He walked towards her and said:

"Couldn't sleep either?"

Elsa turned around and smiled at him.

"No. I try but I just couldn't, so I decided to come here and watched the stars. It's been a long time I don't watch them." She said looking up again. "You know, when I was little I used to look up to the stars and imagined I was back in Old Narnia."

"Really?" he said looking at her.

"Yes. The Professor told us the stories about you all and I imagined that I would help you all in the battle against the White Witch, and then been there, watching Aslan crowned you as King and Queens. I wanted it to meet you all so much. That everytime I saw a shooting star I made a wish for you to come back so I could finally meet you."

"Well I see your wish become true."

"Yes it did"

"And are we like you expect us to be?" he asked with a smile.

"Well in the beginning I thought you were very arrogant and stubborn" she giggled.

"And what about now?" he smiled at her.

"Now I see you are very brave and big hearted, like I always imagine you would be. I always had a crush on you since I was little" she said blushing.

"Had! Not anymore?"

She smiled a little.

"How was your fiancé back in the Golden Age?" she said looking at him.

"She was very nice, very beautiful too."

"Did you love her?" she asked.

"Yes I did, in a way. But I always felt that something was still missing between us." He said sighing.

"What do you mean?"

"I loved her, don't get me wrong, but I didn't feel that sparkle, you know. The feeling of butterflies in your stomach, your heart beating fast, the desire of holding the person you love in your arms and kissing her and make her yours in every way."

Elsa smiled and looked up at the stars and pointing to one

"That's my star" she said.

"And that's mine, next to yours" he pointing to the sky too. "Beautiful isn't it?" he asked looking at her.

"Yes is it." she said still looking up.

"I wasn't talking about the stars" he said and she looked at him.

He stood in front of her.

"Elsa there's something I need to tell you" he started.

"No" she said covering his mouth with her hand. "Don't say it."

"But I need it to tell you, because I don't know if I ever have a change to tell you this" he said.

"That's why I don't want to hear it. Not now. Win the duel tomorrow and I will be very happy to hear it." she said with shinning eyes.

"I will win that duel and it will be the first thing I will say to you. I swear" he said resting his forehead on hers.

She wrapped her arms around his neck while she felt his arms going around waist. Elsa smiled very happy and before she knew it Peter leaned in, both closed their eyes, and kissed each other on the lips. The kiss was deep and passionate for the both of them. They made it a little longer before they broke it reaching for air and Elsa rest her head on his chest.

"I think we better get inside. You need to sleep" she said looking at him.

"I know. You need to rest too" he agreed and they walked inside the How.

When they reached his chamber they looked at each other and Peter leaned and gave her a small kiss on the lips.

"Sleep well" he smiled.

"Can I sleep here with you, please? I don't want to sleep alone. Not tonight" she said blushing a little.

He rose an eyebrow giggling.

"Don't be a pervert, Peter Pevensie" she said smacking his arms playfully.

"Okay. I was kidding. Let's go" and they entered in his private chamber and the two lay in bed. Elsa rested her head on Peter's chest listen his heart beat fast while he wrapped his left arm around her waist, pulling her closer to his body, while with the other hand he covered themselves with the blanket.

"Goodnight Elsa" he said kissing the top of her head.

"Goodnight Peter" she said closing her eyes and fall sleep.

Peter stood there for a while watching her sleeping in his arms and he smiled. He knew that tomorrow he and the others had the most important day on their lives so he looked up the ceiling he closed his eyes:

_Aslan helps us all_ he thought and fell sleep holding the love of his life in his arms.

**A/N: So what do you think? Finally Peter and Elsa kissed? It was good? Bad? Tell me in your reviews. I already have almost the story written because of your reviews, so as more reviews I get, more i write.**

**Love ya all :)  
**

**HighQueenP  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello everyone. Here's another chapter. Once again I will like to thank my loyal and wonderful reviewers: MythicalGirl17, Livangel16, annicarrots1, Guest, heavenxxbaby, IsobelFrances, XxPeppermintzXx for their wonderful reviews. I want to say that I already have this story finish, so all you need to do is review so you can see how is going to end?  
**

**In this chapter everyone is preparing for the duel and the battle. Hope you like it  
**

**Together Forever**

**Chapter 14**

Morning arrived and everyone in the How started to woke up, preparing themselves for battle.

Everyone gathered in the main chamber ready to eat breakfast.

"I don't think I can eat anything" Lucy said looking at her plate.

"Lucy you have too, we all do. It's going to be a long day!" Susan said to her.

"I'm too nervous to eat Susan!" she looked up at her.

"We all are Lu" Edmund said eating his fried eggs with bacon.

"Yeah I can see that. You really are nervous. You eating like a pig" Lucy giggles looking at her brother.

"Hey, each one of us react in different ways. When I'm nervous I eat." Edmund said with his mouth full.

"Edmund, manners please" Susan rolled her eyes.

"Good morning to everyone" Caspian came already in his battle suit.

"Good morning. You're already dressed!" Edmund asked looking at him.

"Yeah. Why aren't you?" he sat down ready to eat breakfast.

"Because I was hungry first. Besides it's almost 9 am, the duel is only at 2pm."

"You're always hungry Ed" Lucy said to him rolling her eyes.

"I'm growing, I need food" he said biting a piece of bacon.

Caspian smiled at them. He loved to watch how the Pevensie always bicker with each other. He always wished he had brothers or sisters, but he had his cousin, who was like a little sister to him. Speaking of cousin, he looked around and didn't see her anywhere.

"Where is my cousin? I thought she was here eating breakfast with you?" he said taking a sip on his juice.

"No, I didn't see her this morning. Probably she still sleeping" Susan said.

"No, I just came from her chamber and she's not there" he raised an eyebrow.

"Then I don't know where she is. And speaking of missing, Peter is not here either. He needs to eat something" Susan said eating her breakfast too. "Maybe I should wake him up"

"Su, just let him sleep for a little longer" Lucy looked at her sister and Susan nodded.

"Yes, you're right Lu." And they continued to eat their breakfast.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

Elsa opened her eyes and looked around realizing she wasn't in her chamber. She felt an arm holding her tightly around her waist and she raised her head to see Peter sleeping deeply. She smiled and raising her hand she removed the bang that was falling on his eyes. He looked so peaceful while he was sleeping, a small smile appearing on his lips when she touched his hair, making Elsa smiled too.

She sat down quietly, trying not to waking up and sighed. It was morning and in a few hours their and Narnia future would be decided.

She was about to stand up when a voice came behind her:

"Where do you think you are going?"

She turned her head back and saw Peter with his eyes open and smiling at her.

"Going to eat breakfast. Aren't you hungry?"

"I don't know if I can eat anything today" he said with a sigh.

"Peter you need to eat something." She said resting her hand on his cheek. Peter looked at her and turned his head kissing the palm of her hand.

"You are right, as usual" he said sitting too.

"Wow, the proud High King of Narnia is saying that I was right? That's a shock" she said giggling.

"I must be sick or something" he rested his hand on his forehead to see if he had a fever making her laughing a bit. He looked at her and leaning down their lips meet again into a very sweet kiss. Peter wrapped his left arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him and he deepened the kiss. After a while they pulled away and smiled to each other.

"Come on. Get up" she said standing up.

Peter pouted and stood up; putting his boots and his sword on his belt and grabbing her hand they left the chamber.

"You know, when the others see us coming together, they will start to question where we were?" Elsa said looking at him while they walked through the tunnels.

"So? We didn't do anything wrong. We only slept together." He looked down at her and Elsa looked at him with an 'Exactly' expression on her face. "Okay that sounded wrong when we say it, but we didn't sleep, sleep in that way. At least now but we will in the future!" he said with a smirked.

"Peter Pevensie!" she said smacking his arm.

"What? You will be my wife in the future, so don't expect to sleep every night, because that's will not going to happened. I'm a guy, and I have my needs. And if I remembered correctly you were the one who said that we, guys have that in our heads 24/7. So be prepared cause I want to do that thing we have in mind" he winked at her making her rolled her eyes.

"You really are a pervert" she laughed

"Only when I look at your butt" he laughed too.

"Hey!" she said and started to run laughing.

"Where do you think you are going?" he ran behind her laughing too.

They reached the chamber where everyone was eating breakfast and they stopped running, standing there, looking at the people who were looking at them with their eyes wide.

"Good morning everyone" Peter said walking towards them and sat down while Trufflehunter handed him a plate with fried eggs and bacon.

"Here it goes, Your Majesty" he said bowing.

"Thank you, Trufflehunter" he smiled to the badger.

Elsa sat next to him and grabbed her plate too.

"I see some of us are in a good mood" Edmund said looking from Peter to Elsa raising his eyebrow.

"Where were you?" Caspian asked to his cousin.

"Sleeping, of course" she said drinking her orange juice.

"Where? Because I went to your chamber and you weren't there"

"I was sleeping with Peter in his chamber" she started eating her eggs making Caspian spit his juice. Lucy giggled at the scene, while Susan and Edmund looked at Peter and Elsa with an open mouth and wide eyes.

"What?" he said with wide eyes

"Is not what you're thinking. We only slept, nothing else" she said rolling her eyes.

"Relax Caspian. Besides you better get used to it. She will be my wife in the future you know" Peter said with a piece of bacon on his hand. It was time for Edmund chocked on his juice.

"Are you okay?" Susan said patting his back.

"Wife?" he asked looking at Peter.

"Yes." Peter said eating his bacon.

"Wait, is she the girl from the prophecy, you know, that prophecy that talked about the star and well you know the rest!" he asked

"Yes, it's me" she said raising her hand.

"Now everything makes sense, you two really bickered like a married couple. You were training" he said with a smirked on his face, making Elsa grabbed a piece of bread and throwing at him, hitting on his head making everyone laughed.

"Don't worry Caspian" Elsa said after a while. "I know what I'm doing. I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to sleep alone. Nothing happened, I swear" she smiled to her cousin.

"Yet" Peter said making Elsa looked at him.

"You're not helping" she whispered.

"What did I say?" he asked looking at her and then to Caspian who was looking at him. "Nothing happened. I respect your cousin way too much"

"I believe you" he said.

"But last face it, they will get marry Caspian, and you better don't expect they will spend the night talking about the weather, meetings and stuff" Edmund said with a smirked. "I just want to ask one thing"

Everyone looked at him knowing that something not good was coming up from him.

"Please, when you two were, you know; making nephews and nieces for me please try not to make too much noise. There will be people next to your room, who want to sleep" he said laughing.

"That's it Ed" Peter said standing up making Ed standing up too and the two brothers started to run around them, making everyone laughed at the scene.

"It's good to know that finally you two decide to tell how much you two like each other" Lucy said smiling.

"Me too Lucy" Elsa smiled back.

"Stop it, both of you." Susan said "For once in your life, acted like Kings" she said rolling her eyes.

"Come on Su, let us have some fun. We need to relax" Edmund stopped looking at her.

"Yeah Su." Peter said stopping too.

After they finished their breakfast, they all stood up.

"It's time. We need to discuss the plan one more time." Peter said and everyone nod.

"We will get your armour, Your Majesty" Trumpkin said.

"Thank you" Peter said and Trumpkin.

"Susan and I will get change" Elsa said looking at Susan.

"I'll go change too" Edmund said and they all left getting ready for the duel and big battle.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

After they discussed one more time the backup plan, Caspian and Peter started to walk towards the small chamber where Trumpkin, Reepicheep and Bulgy Bear were, getting his armour out of an old wooden trunk and putting on top of the round stone table, there were in the middle of the room.

"This is not what I meant," Caspian proclaimed as he walked down the corridor next to Peter. "This is my fight."

Peter shook his head.

"I think we've already tried that." Peter answered his pace quickening along the corridor. "Look, if there is ever going to be peace with the Telmarines, you have to be the one who brings it."

Caspian stopped in his tracks. "How can I if you won't let me?"

Peter stopped and turned to face him.

"Not like this," Peter answered and began to walk again. Caspian followed the High King. Peter stopped and looked back at him. "If I don't make it, Narnia's future is in your hands."

Caspian looked at him. How could Peter think that he wouldn't survive?

"And what about your own future" Caspian asked curiously.

"I always thought about a career in medicine..." Peter answered smiling nicely to himself. He had always wanted to be a doctor and help people.

Caspian looked at him

"That's not what I meant Peter. What about Elsa?"

Peter looked at him and he was about to answered him when he was suddenly interrupted by the sight of Trumpkin who was carrying a helmet. Peter recognized it: was his helmet; the helmet that he had worn all those years ago in their fight against the white witch, the Giants in the North and much more battles back in the Golden age. Holding his helmet gave him and strength like everything was coming back to him. He was so focus on his thoughts that he didn't hear that he was being addressed.

"Your highness..."

"Yes?" Peter answered looking up.

Bulgy Bear said a little nervous:

"I'm a bear I am."

"And a very fine one, I'm sure." Peter continued.

"But begging your pardon, sire, but tradition holds that you pick the marshals of the list." He continued

"He's right," Caspian responded. "You have to choose your seconds."

"Well don't let him," Trumpkin intervened. "He'll fall asleep and suck his paws."

Reepicheep pushed through the entrance and climbed on top of the table he looked at Peter.

"Sire, my life is forever at your command, but I had thought perhaps that I might be set for this challenge."

Trumpkin chuckled at Reepicheep.

Peter smiled at the mouse and said:

"As you know my good Reepicheep, many humans are afraid of mice, and it really wouldn't be fair on Miraz to have anything in sight that could further dilute his courage." Peter finished.

"Oh, of course your majesty is the mirror of honour. This is exactly what I was thinking." Reepicheep agreed making Peter smiled at that. Then he turned to Caspian.

"Caspian," Peter began. "Tell Glenstorm that I want him, Ed and..."

"Please your majesty," Bulgy Bear spoke again.

Peter looked at him and could see he was trying to plead his case, and Peter felt that he couldn't deny that to him.

"It is your right, and my honour," Peter smiled at the Bear. "But you must remember not to suck your paws." He said holding his shield on his arm.

"ERGGHHH," Trumpkin moaned. "He's doing it right now!"

Peter looked to the bear, who was sucking on his paws.

Peter rolled his eyes. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

The bear shied in embarrassment placing his paws behind his back.

"Are you sure that you are?" Caspian spoke, his voice low.

Peter turned to face Caspian and his smile just faded from his face. Caspian was looking at him with a concerned look on his face. Peter knew he was thinking about his relationship with Elsa. Sadly Peter sighed and looked down, an image of Elsa coming in his head and for the first time, Peter was considering the worst possible scenario of this battle and he took a deep breath.

"I think it's time for you help Susan and Lucy to leave, as we planned. I'm going to get ready too." Peter said and with a nodded Caspian turned and walked away followed by the others, leaving Peter alone, looking at his armour standing on the table. With deep breath he started to get ready.

**[][][][][][][][][][][]**

Caspian was helping Susan and Lucy. He looked up at them:

"Destrier has always served me well. You are in good hands." He said looking at them.

"Or hooves" Lucy said with a smile. Caspian smiled back and them he looked at Susan. He knew she was still a little upset with the White Witch scene.

"Good luck." He said.

"Thanks" she said.

He then looked down and grabbed her Horn. Looking up, he raised his hand:

"Look. Maybe it is time you had this back." He said.

Susan looked at it and smiled:

"Why don't you hold on to it? You might need to call me again." She said making Lucy looked at her with a frown.

_Great, now besides Peter and Elsa, I also have to deal with these two flirting with each other_ she thought.

With that they left towards the woods.

"You might need to call me again?" Lucy couldn't help to tease her older sister.

"Oh, shut up" Susan said.

Caspian smiled and he watched them leave.

"What was that?" he heard a voice behind him and he turned away, watching at his cousin who just came in.

"Nothing." He said walking towards.

"Nothing!" she said folding her arms in front of her chest. "Do you like her?" she asked.

Caspian looked at her and smiled.

"You know the couple who is meant to marry with each other here, is you and Peter, not me and Susan" he chuckled at her.

"I started to ask myself is that will ever happen" she said looking down.

"Hey" he said making her look at him. "Everything will be okay. Peter will be fine. After all if was you who said that we need to be faith and be a little patience, right?" she smiled.

She smiled at him: "Good to know that, at least, you were paying attention"

Caspian laughed a bit and then looked to place where Susan and Lucy left, few moments ago.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

Caspian looked back at his younger cousin and sighed:

"I don't know, but I can't help to feel a little concerned"

"If you feel that, why don't you get on a horse and follow them. At least until they're out of the dangerous zone." Elsa suggested to him.

"What about Peter?" he asked "And the plan?"

"I will tell him, and I'm sure you will be here in time for that" she smiled. With a nodded, he leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead and left, following Susan and Lucy.

Elsa smiled and turned around, walking to the chamber where Peter was getting ready.

When she got there he was full dressed with his battle armour and she stood there watching him. With his armour on, he looked, in a way, very kingly.

Peter turned around and saw her standing at the entrance. She looked stunning in her battle dress: she was wearing a black dress that reached her feet, the black hard vest she wore during the raid and black boots. Her hair was tied up and her bow and arrows were on her back. (**A/N:** picture on my profile)

"Hey" he said smiling at her

"Hey" she replied walking towards him.

When she got close to him she looked at him.

"Please be careful. Pay attention to every move that my father does, okay."

He nodded and he rested his forehead on hers and they stood like this for a while.

"Susan and Lucy?" he said looking at her.

"They already left. Caspian followed them, just in case." She said.

"That's a good idea" he said reaching for his shield.

"Here, let me get it for you." She said picking up the shield and giving it to him. "Please, be safe and come back to me when this is over"

"I will, I promise" he said. And wrapping her arms around his neck the two kissed, sending all of the love they felt for each other through that kiss. Then they heard someone coughing. They pulled away and looked to the entrance seeing Edmund on it:

"It's time" he said.

Looking at each other, the three walked out of the chamber to the entrance of the How.

**[][][][][][][][]**

When they reach outside, they could hear people shouting, showing their support for each other Kings.

Peter walked towards the center of the field, where the duel was about to happen with Edmund on his right and Elsa on his left. Glenstorm and Bulgy Bear were already there waiting for him.

Elsa looked at her father, who was sitting on a bench, with Gozelle and Sopespian and another soldier by his side. She couldn't help to look at Gozelle, who had a crossbow in his hands.

She looked at Peter and said:

"You better watch out with Gozelle. I don't trust him"

Peter looked at her and then to Gozelle.

"Keep an eye on him for me, okay?"

She looked at him and nodded.

Once they arrived there, Peter looked at her and with a nodded he pulled out his sword and took a few steps forward.

Miraz stood up and looked at them:

"Elsa, my child, is still time for you to regret and come home. Your mother misses you very much and she's very concerned about you." He started to say "If you come to me, I will forgive you for all you have done. You belong with your family"

Elsa looked at Peter and then she looked at her father.

"I know where I belong" she said standing next to Peter who gave a smirk at Miraz.

Miraz looked at them with anger and shouted:

"You know, when I finished him, I will make sure you will pay for that. You will marry Prince Ahmed; I already sent a letter to his father."

Peter looked at him.

"The only person she will marry in the future is ME" he said to him.

Miraz looked at Gozelle and picking his helmet he whispered to him:

"If it should appear to be going poorly..." he nodded to the crossbow.

Gozelle looked at him and nodded:

"Understood, Your Majesty" he said to him.

"I hope you won't be too disappointed when I survive" he said looking at Sopespian and putting his helmet on.

Then they both walked to the center. Watching at each other and waking back and forth.

The crowd was in silence and Elsa's heart was beating fast:

_Please Aslan, don't let anything bad happen to Peter_ she prayed to herself.

"There is still time to surrender" Miraz said.

"Well, feel free." Peter replied back.

"How many more must die for the throne?" he asked.

"Just one" Peter said, pulling his helmet down and raced towards to a broken pillar that was close and using it he jumped towards Miraz, making their swords clashing on each other.

The duel has finally begun.

**A/N: And the duel will begin. What did you think? Tell me in your reviews. Lets make it to 90 or more ;). I have the pictures on my profile, if you want o check it out how they will look like.**

**Love ya all :)  
**

**HighQueenP  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: So here is the first part of the duel. I want to thank to my wonderful reviewers: Livangel16, MythicalGirl17, heavenxxbaby, anniecarrots1 and Guest for their amazing reviews. Its reviews that make me update this story every day, so continue to review, because this story is already finish and if i see many reviews today i will start writing the fist chapter of the sequel today. ;)  
**

**This is the first part of the duel. Hope you like it.  
**

**Together Forever**

**Chapter 15**

Susan was able to get out of the How and ran through the woods now. They were pacing in a good speed. By now Peter was fighting against Miraz, and she knew she had to find Aslan quickly.

They were moving fast. Then they heard the sound of horses behind them.

Lucy looked up and watched a few Telmarines soldiers followed them. Fear started to reach her.

"They've seen us" she said to Susan.

Susan looked back. She had to do something and she had to do quickly. There's was only one thing to do.

They reach a clearing inside the woods and she stopped the horse and got off of it. Lucy looked at sister, wondering what she was doing.

"Take the reins" Susan looked up to Lucy.

"What are you doing?" Lucy couldn't believe it what she was hearing.

Susan gave a small smile at her sister and said:

"I'm sorry, Lucy. But it looked as if you'll be going alone after all" she said to Lucy. She pat the horse making him moving and looked at the place where the Telmarines were about to show, she reached her bow and took an arrow, and then she stood there waiting for them.

She glanced at Lucy one more time; to make sure she was okay. The two sisters looked at each other, afraid that it could be the last time.

Then Susan started to hear the sound of horses coming closer, and getting ready she started to shoot the arrows and one by one the soldiers fell on the ground.

She was about to pick another arrow, when one of the soldiers tried to hit her with his sword. Susan ducked in time but knocked out by the horse of another Telmarine soldier. She fell on the ground, looking at the Telmarine who was coming towards her with his sword in his hands. She started to closer her eyes, ready for the impact of the blade in her body, when she heard someone screaming. She opened her eyes and saw Caspian, on a horse, slashing the Telmarine soldier, who felt on the ground dead.

He walked towards and with his arms standing towards he said smiling:

"Are you sure you don't need that horn?"

She smiled and grabbed his arm and he pulled her on the horse behind him.

"How did you know we were in trouble?" she asked

"I didn't, but I had a feeling that something could happen, so Elsa had the idea of me follow you two" he said.

"Remind me of thank her" she said. And they started too walked back to the How.

**[][][][][][][][]**

In the How, the duel continued.

Peter and Miraz were attacking each other with their swords, and protecting each other with their shields. Then Peter aimed for Miraz body, but he was able to move away from it. Peter turned around quickly, just in time to block a blow from Miraz. With a quick turn he was able to hit Miraz back with his sword. Miraz was surprised by this blow and lost his balance for a second. Regaining his balance back, he turned to Peter who was already ready for his next strike. He walked towards him with his sword in the air and aimed to him, but Peter passed beneath Miraz sword and turned to facing him again. The crowd was shouting, seeing that his High King was doing great, so far.

Miraz made a violent swing for Peter's head, making Peter ducked quickly. This gave Miraz the opportunity he wanted and he smacked Peter's with his shield which caused Peter to lose his helmet.

Elsa gasped and she grabbed Edmund's arm really tightly. Her heart started to beat very fast. This is not going well now.

Using his sword Miraz swung horizontally as he tried to decapitate Peter's head. Peter flung his head back so quickly that he almost felt. Then he swung his sword and made a cut on Miraz leg, making Miraz groan on pain and stepped aside for a bit, holding his wounded leg.

Peter was breathing heavily, the adrenaline was running in his veins and he was ready to strike again.

Miraz looked at him, this boy was better then he imagined. He took a look on Gozelle, who just stood there watching him with the crossbow in his hands.

Taking a deep breath and with this sword pointing at Peter he strike back, making Peter jump over him.

"Stand up Pete" Elsa whispered, still holding Edmund's arm tightly. She looked around to see if Caspian was near, but until now, no site of Caspian, Susan, Lucy or Aslan, anywhere. "Please hurry up" she thought to herself and she looked at the two fighters again.

Peter was on his feet again.

Miraz held his sword to strike Peter once more. His knee was still bleeding. He aimed his sword at Peter and lunging for him. Peter ran towards him and block the attack with his shield giving the perfect time to Miraz lowered his sword to meet Peter's feet. Peter tripped over the sword and fell on his back on concrete ground.

Miraz took the opportunity and stamped on Peter's shield, making his collarbone dislocated with the impact, making Peter cried out in intense pain that shot through his arm leading up to his shoulder.

Elsa hold on Edmund's arms so tightly that he was starting the fell her nails digging in his arm.

"Elsa! Elsa" he said making her looking at him with a questioned look on her face. "I can't feel my arm"

She looked down and let go his arm, making Edmund shaking it, trying to make the blood running in his arm again

"Sorry" she said.

"That's okay" he said and they both looked at Peter and Miraz.

Peter didn't have time to complain, Miraz was attacking him from above making Peter rolled over onto his side to avoid the blows. As he turned over for the last time he aimed to Miraz legs making him falling on the ground too. A low moan escaped Miraz's mouth as he fell on the hard floor. Peter stood up clutching his injured arm tightly to his chest watching Miraz on the floor starting to get up on his feet. Both of them tired, sweating, breathing heavily and hurt.

Then they heard a horse and Peter looked up, seeing Caspian with Susan behind him.

Elsa took a deep breath.

"Thank God, they are here" she said.

Peter looked at them, wincing in pain. His arm was killing him.

"Does His Highness need a respite?" Miraz asked looking at him.

Peter winced:

"Five minutes?"

"Three." Miraz said and they both walked towards their places.

Peter walked towards Edmund and Elsa, who ran in his direction. He looked at his sister standing there, without Lucy.

"Lucy?" he asked with concerned.

"She got through… with a little help" Susan glance at Caspian.

Peter looked at him:

"Thanks" he said.

"Well, you were busy" Caspian said to him.

Peter looked at them and then he looked at Susan:

"You better get up there. Just in case. I don't expect the Telmarines will keep their word" he said looking back at Miraz who was getting his knee bandaging.

Susan walked to her brother and hugged him, making him wince in pain.

"Sorry" she said.

"It's all right." He said.

She looked at her brother.

"Please be careful"

Edmund looked at the crowd and said:

"Keep smiling"

Peter looked at him and then at the crowd and putting the biggest smiled he could make he raise his sword up in the air, while Susan ran to the How to join the archers upstairs.

"You better go too" Peter turned to Elsa.

"No, I'm staying here" she said.

"Elsa, please. I don't want you to get hurt" he looked at her.

"I won't leave you Peter. When this over I will join them, I promise" she said making him nodded. "Come on you need to sit down" making him sit on small bench.

Caspian walked by his side and removed Peter's shield making him winced in pain when he moved it.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"I think it's dislocated" he said turning to Edmund who came next to him and grabbed his arm.

Peter looked at Miraz and then he asked what it was on his mind for a long time.

"What do you think happens back home if you die here?" he asked looking at Edmund. Edmund looked at him and then he glanced at Elsa, who was listening.

Peter looked back at Edmund

"You know, you've always been there, and I never really…" he started but he wasn't able to finished because a sharp pain hit his arm indicating that the bone was back on its place, and that made him groan in pain.

Edmund looked at him:

"Save it for later" he said and got back to his place.

Peters stood up while Miraz did the same, and he grabbed his sword, refusing to wear his helmet.

He looked back at Miraz and took a step forward when Elsa grabbed his arm, making him turned to her.

"Peter, wait" she asked and she stood in front f him.

Peter looked at her and he was about to asked her what she want, when she hold his face between her hands and kissed him on the lips.

Everyone looked at the scene. The Narnians cheered and Edmund and Caspian smiled at each other.

Miraz was stunning looking at the scene in front of him.

Peter wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her closer or him, deepening the kiss. He felt like there was no one around them, just the two of them and the love they felt for each other.

After a while they pulled back with a smile on their faces.

"For luck!" she said.

"Thank you."

Then she looked at his blue eyes and said it:

"I love you"

Peter looked at her, a smiled coming on his face.

"I thought we decided to say that after this was over" he giggled.

"Well, let's say I change my mind." She smiled back making him laugh a bit.

"I love you too" he said and he kissed her again,

"Hey, I'm sorry to interrupted the romantic scene, but we are in the middle of a duel" Edmund said.

They pulled away and looked at him.

"Right. We have plenty of time for this later" Peter said winking at Elsa.

With a sighed he looked back at Miraz, ready for the second round of the endless duel.

**A/N: So what do you think? Good? Bad? Tell me in your reviews. Lets reach the 100 :D**

**Love ya all  
**

**HighQueenP  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: WoW I can't believe I almost at the 100 reviews only with 15 chapters. You are amazing, not only the ones who review but the ones who read this story without reviewing it. This Thank is for you too.  
As usual I want to thank my amazing a loyal reviewers: Rwy'n-Y-Blaidd-Drwg, Livangel16, heavenxxbaby, Guest, dogsrule107, anniecarrosts1, IsobelFrances and XxPeppermintzXx.  
**

**In this chapter the duel continues and the battle will start. Hope you all enjoy it :)  
**

**Together Forever**

**Chapter 16**

Peter wasted no time as he sped towards Miraz. He swung his sword aiming towards Miraz's throat missing by a few inches. Miraz was able to block the attack, smashing against Peter with a brute force using his shield. Peter dove in again with his sword; blocking every attack that was coming from Miraz. All you could hear was the metal upon metal, by the two swords clashing on each other.

Elsa was closer to her cousin, breathing heavily. Caspian wrapped his arm around her, trying to calm her down.

Miraz was striking pretty hard on Peter who by know only could defend himself with his shield. Miraz roared and hit Peter in the face with the shield, making Peter stepped back with a groan of pain when the hard metal hit him with tremendous force. He pointing his sword but Miraz was able to block one more time with the shield. Peter raised his sword towards Miraz head but he was fast, ducking and spinning around he push Peter making him hit with his chest into a pillar, falling on the ground after the impact.

Miraz saw the opportunity he needed and strike against him. Peter blocked the attacked and swung his legs making Miraz fall on the ground too.

The two warriors stood on their feet in seconds. Peter was no longer with his shield, so he didn't have any protection now against Miraz's attacks. Miraz saw that and swung his sword towards Peter's head, but he was quick and blocking the attack with his sword he grabbed Miraz's sword with his free hand, taking the sword out from Miraz's hand. Now he had the two swords, while Miraz only had his shield.

Hitting Miraz face with the hilt of his own sword, Peter throw it on the ground and started to strike Miraz pretty hard, making him defend himself with his shield upon his head. Then Peter pointing the sword to Miraz body, but this time he was smart and he hold Peter's arm taking the sword out of his hand. Now Peter didn't have anything to attack or protected himself.

Miraz took this as an advantage and started to attack Peter with the shield over and over again, hitting Peter in the face.

Moving the shield to his right hand, Miraz started to strike Peter, but this time Peter hold the shield in his hands and spun Miraz's arms making them wrapped around his back restricting him from any movement. Miraz struggled against Peter making him lost his balance a few times. Miraz elbowed Peter in the face which caused him to back off. Miraz turned and he pushed Peter making him falling against a rock wall.

Elsa gasped and buried her face on her cousin chest.

Miraz grabbed his sword and swung towards him, which Peter luckily just dodged. Miraz's swung again but Peter blocked Miraz's shot with his arm, and moving the sword away he stood up and aimed punch on the injured knee. Miraz cried as he fell to his knees, gasping in pain.

He held his knee with his hand, stepping back from Peter who was already with his fist in the air, ready to deliver another punch.

Miraz raised his hand in the air and shouted:

"RESPITE! RESPITE!"

He said falling on his knees. Peter walked towards with his fist ready to punch him but he stopped.

He heard Edmund shouting at him:

"Now's not the time to chivalry, Peter!"

The crowd was shouting: "Show no mercy!" to their High King.

Peter looked at Miraz and then to Elsa who was looking at him, with a smile on her face. It was over, he won and he was okay.

Peter looked back at Miraz and lowered his hand. He was not like him, and he was not going to attack an injured man. He won and that's was all that matter.

He started too walked towards Elsa and the others when he heard her scream:

"PETER!"

"LOOK OUT!" Edmund shouted.

Peter turned around to see Miraz walked in his direction with his sword ready to strike him. Peter dodged and grabbing the sword by the blade and swung and stabbed Miraz under his arm, making Miraz gasped in pain and fell on his knees with Peter holding the sword in the air, anger on his face.

He looked at Miraz who was looking at him, waiting for the final blow. He wanted it but he was no murdered.

Miraz looked at Peter:

"What's the matter, boy? Too cowardly to take a life?" he said to him.

Peter looked at him and lowered the sword:

"It's not mine to take" he said and looking back he pointing the sword to Caspian.

Caspian looked at the sword and took a step forward.

"Caspian, no!" Elsa said holding her cousin's arm. "Don't lower to his level. Don't be like him too, please. You are better then that"

He looked back her and stoking her cheek he smiled:

"Trust me!" he said to her and walked towards Peter, grabbing the sword.

Peter took his sword from the ground and walked towards Elsa and pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arm protectively around her waist. She rested her face on his chest staring at her cousin walking to her father and raising the sword in the air.

Miraz looked at him from the ground:

"Perhaps I was wrong. Maybe you do have the makings of a Telmarine King after all" he said and lowered his head.

Caspian screamed and lowered the sword, but instead of stabbing Miraz, he nailed the sword on the ground and looked at Miraz who was looking at him with a surprise look on his face.

"Not one like you." He said to him. "Keep your life, not because I have pity of you, but I'm doing for her." He said looking at Elsa, who was smiling with tears in her eyes. "But I am giving the Narnian back their Kingdom."

He stood up and looked to Miraz one more time before he walked away.

Elsa walked to him and hugged him.

"I'm proud of you" she said and he smiled back kissing her forehead. Peter and Edmund smiled at him too and he started too walked towards the How with the crowd shouting happily at him.

Elsa walked to Peter and wrapped her arms around him.

"It's over" she said.

"Yes, I think it is" he smiled back and leaning down he kissed her passionately. After pulling back he looked at her hazel eyes.

"I love you, Elsa"

She smiled back.

"I love you, Peter" and he rest his forehead against hers, taking a deep breath he looked at Miraz who was being helped by one of his Lords.

"My King" Lord Sopespian said helping Miraz standing up.

Miraz looked at him and said with anger in his voice:

"I'll deal with you when this is over"

Sopespian looked at him with a smirk on his face.

"It is over" and he stabbed Miraz with Susan's arrow. Miraz gasped and fell on the ground, dead.

Elsa gasped, looking at her father's body, laying there with arrow on it. She couldn't help to feel pain in her heart. He was a murdered, but he was her father after all and now he was dead, killed by their own allies.

Then she heard Sopespian shouted:

"Treachery! They shot him! They murdered out King!"

Elsa looked at Peter with wide eyes:

"They plan this all along" she said not believing what she was seeing.

Peter looked up at the archers and shouted:

"Be ready!" then he looked at her "Go upstairs, now!"

Elsa looked at him not knowing what to do.

"Everything will be okay. Go!"

She nodded and with a kiss on his lips she ran towards the How, passing by Caspian and got to the top next to Susan and to the other archers.

"I thought you would never come?" Susan said with a smile.

"Sorry if I'm late, but I need to support my future husband, right." She smiled back and they stood in position.

Downstairs, Peter just had beheaded a Telmarine soldier. Looking at Caspian, he shouted at him:

"Go!" he said. Caspian nodded, it was time for their plan, and so he got up on a horse, waiting for the signal. The Telmarines starting to throw stone balls from their catapults, making the ground shake inside the How.

Peter and Edmund stood there, watching the Telmarine Calvary started to march towards them.

Everyone was waiting for Peter signal. On the top Susan, Elsa and Trumpkin, again with other archers were preparing their bows, they also waiting for Peter's signal.

The stone balls kept falling around them. And then Peter knew it was time. He looked at Caspian who was waiting at the entrance of the How. He made his horse galloped towards the How where many Narnians soldiers where ready to take action, with Glenstorm right behind him.

Holding a torch in his hand he looked at the soldiers and shouted:

"Narnians! Charge!" and they started to run towards the deep tunnels of the How.

On the top Peter started to count:

"One, two…"

While on the ground Caspian started to count as well:

"Three, four…"

"Five, six…" Pete continued.

The Telmarines were getting closer.

On the top of the How, Susan and Elsa shouted:

"Take your aim"

And the archers raise their bows in the air.

Downstairs Peter continued to count:

"Eight, nine…" he counted "Get ready!" he shouted right after to his army.

And after ten, Caspian shouted to the army underground:

"Now" and they started to brake the columns, one by one, making the ceiling gave on itself.

On the top, the Telmarine Calvary was still marching towards the Narnian army, when all the sudden, the ground gave in underneath them, making their horses fall down, trapping them inside that big hole.

Taking that chance, Susan and Elsa shouted to the archers:

"Now!" and they all shoot the arrows. Many arrows flew in the air hitting the Telmarines, making them fall on the ground.

It was time and pointing his sword, Peter gave the order.

"Charge!"

And they all charged towards the Telmarine army, while underground Caspian appear with the rest of the Narnian army, surrounding them.

The battle begun.

Narnians were attacking the Telmarines in every way, keeping them in the hole they just created.

Peter swung his sword and slashed a soldier while he kicked another one on the head. He looked up to see Edmund on his horse, shooting arrows at the Telmarines with a crossbow. He also saw Caspian on a horse fighting too. Even Trufflehunter came in battle and charged towards a Telmarine.

Peter just had killing another soldier, when he saw the army walked in their direction. Hundreds and hundreds of men walking towards them. Caspian saw them too and with his sword he made the signal to the griffins and Peter looked up, seeing many griffins caring archers on their paws, shooting at the Telmarine soldiers. But the Telmarines had big machines that shoot many arrows at once and many griffins fell from the sky.

Peter knew that they were running out of time. They need Lucy and Aslan. He looked back to the top of the How, looking at his sister:

"Lucy?"

Susan looked around; there was still no sign of Lucy anywhere. She looked down to his brother and shook her head. Elsa looked at him too and they locked eyes with each other. They knew things weren't going as plan but Peter saw trust in her eyes, she trust him and that gave him the strength he needed.

He looked towards the battlefield and to the Telmarines; he would not allow his army died again, not this time. He knew they had to retreat.

"Back to the How!" he shouted to his army and he ran towards it followed by them.

Sopespian saw the Narnian army retreat. He could not allow them to escape.

"Cut off their escape!" he ordered.

Right after that, many stone balls were throw at the How, hitting the entrance and the top of it.

Elsa looked at Susan with worry in her eyes.

"We need to do something. They're hitting at us"

Susan nodded and shouted to the archers.

"Brace yourselves"

Peter, along with the army, ran towards the How, but when they got to the ramp, they all stopped. The stone balls had hitting the columns making then flew towards the entrance. With the impact, part of the How gave in and blocked the entrance, smashing some Narnians who were right below them.

Caspian stood next to Peter and they looked upstairs, where the archers were.

When the stones fell, the ground trembled making the place under Elsa gave in and she fell. She was able to hold herself on the edge.

"Elsa!" Susan shouted. "Give me your hand?"

Elsa grabbed her hand when a branch fell behind her, making Susan loose her balance:

"Susan, behind you!" Elsa shouted but it was too late and Susan fell to, never letting go of Elsa's hand. Trumpkin held Susan hand; try to hold the weight of his two Queens.

Peter's heart twist with worry: he was seeing the love of his life and his sister, hanging from a cliff.

Elsa looked down and then she looked at Susan

"Let's me go!"

"What? Are you crazy?" Susan said.

"I can reach this column, is not too high!" she said.

"You make up your mind, because I can take both of you any longer" Trumpkin said to them.

Sighing, Susan let go Elsa's hand and she feel on the column. She was right, it was not too high and it held. She looked up and shouted:

"Its okay, it's safe" she said and Trumpkin let go Susan's hand too, making landed next to Elsa.

"Are you okay'" Elsa asked to her friend.

"Yes, I'm fine" she replied back with a smiled and they looked at Peter and Caspian, who were looking at the scene all that time, and they started to climb down, towards them.

Peter sighed in relief and he turned back to the battle in front of him. The How was blocked now, so there was only one option.

He stood there watching to the Telmarine army when the others stood by his side.

He looked at them, he then looked at Elsa who nodded at him with a smile, and that's was all he need.

With his family and his army behind them, they started to run towards the Telmarines, ready to fight.

**A/N: So what did you think? Good? Bad? Tell me in your reviews. Let's pass the 100 and reach the 110. I know you can do it :D**

**Love ya all :)  
**

**HighQueenP  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: So here it is another chapter. That's right, four more chapter left for the end, but don't worry, I already have the sequel started :). I can't believe that I pass the 100 reviews. Thank you so much to everyone. I like to thank to: Livangel16, SayaHikariUchiha, IsobelFrances, soulsistersinaslan, James Birdsong, anniecarrots1, Rwy'n-Y-Blaidd-Drwg, heavenxxbaby, Guest, Littlemissfremione, XxPeppermintzXx for their amazing reviews.  
**

**Here in the chapter the battle continues. Hope you enjoy it.  
**

**Together Forever**

**Chapter 17**

Lucy was going as faster as she could. She could here the Telmarine right behind her. she looked back and saw him, very close to her holding a crossbow. She kicked Destrier to go faster. She needed to find Aslan as soon as possible.

Then by her left she thought she saw something running through the woods.

_Was she imagining things now?_ She thought to herself. She shook her head and continued her way, trying to run away from the Telmarine.

Then she saw him, standing in front of her. Destrier stood on his back paws, knocking Lucy out it, making her falling on the ground. She rolled on her back and looked up, in front of her stood a big lion. Was it Aslan?

And without any warning, the lion jump over her, and grabbed the Telmarine, making him fall from his horse too.

Lucy got up and very slowly she watched the lion in front of her. She couldn't help but smile. It was Him.

With a big smile on her face she said:

"Aslan!" and ran towards the Big Lion, both falling on the ground laughing. "I knew it was you. The whole time, I knew it." she said sitting in front of him, smiling. "But the others didn't believe me. Only Edmund and Elsa did." She continued.

"Yes, I know" he said looking at her.

"Is that true? Elsa and Peter will get married?" she asked.

Aslan nodded

"Yes, dear one, they will. They were made for each other."

"Will they have kids?" she asked, a big smiled appearing on her face that made Aslan chuckled.

"Yes, they will have kids. And you're going to be an aunt!"

"Will they have it right away?"

Aslan smiled at her:

"Well, not right now, but after they are married, yes. But depends on them. Patience, little one."

She nodded and then Aslan asked her.

"But even if the others didn't believe you, why would that stop you from coming to me?"

She looked at him with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry. I was too scared to come alone." She said "Why wouldn't you show yourself? Why couldn't you come roaring in and saves us like the last time?" she asked.

Aslan looked at her and said:

"Things never happen the same way twice, dear one."

She smiled, that was exactly the same thing he said in her dream.

"If I'd have come earlier, would everyone who died… could I have stopped that?" she asked to him.

Aslan sighed:

"We can never know what would have happened, Lucy?" he said to her making her look down "But what will happen is another matter entirely" he finished making Lucy smiled at him.

"You mean you'll help?" she asked.

"Of course. As will you" he said.

Lucy looked at him in surprised

"Oh, I wish I was braver." She said

Aslan chuckled

"If you were any braver, you'd be a lioness" he said. "Now, I think your friends have slept long enough, don't you?" he said standing up and gave a big roaring. It was time to help the others who was fighting.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

Back in the battle, the Narnians and the Telmarines were fighting for quite some time now. Both army lost great soldiers.

They were exhausted too.

Elsa looked around and watched her cousin just killing a Telmarine, by throwing his dagger through his chest.

Edmund was dealing with two soldiers at the same time, with two swords at his hands. She couldn't help to think, he was kind good at it. Susan was doing a pretty good job too, shooting arrows at the Telmarines, while some other times she hit them with her bow.

Peter was dealing with two Telmarines at the same time too. She ran towards him, shooting an arrow at a soldier along the way.

"How is everything going?" she asked shooting against another Telmarine.

"Wonderful. How about you?" he asked kicking another one on this chest.

""Smashing" she said turned around.

Peter looked at her and smiled, and then he shouted:

"Duck" she didn't have time for asking why. She ducked and Peter beheaded a soldier was right behind her.

She stood up and looked at the death Telmarine on her feet. She looked at Peter and smiled.

"Thanks sweetheart"

Peter looked at her and smiled.

"I like when you call me that" and he was about to lean when it was her time to shouted at him.

"Duck" and Peter did as she told him, only to see Elsa shooting at a Telmarine, hitting him right on the throat. He stood up and looked at her.

"Thanks sweetheart" he said with a smirk.

"Don't make me a widow before we get married, okay" she asked.

"Same goes to you."

Then she hears a scream, and her heart stopped. She looked at her right and saw her cousin, who was getting a hard time dealing with two soldiers. Trying to get back, he tipped on a soldier who was lying dead and he fell on the hole.

"Caspian" she yelled.

Caspian looked around to the battle around him, when he saw Gozelle, grabbing a spear, ready to stabbing him. Caspian was waiting for the impact of metal in his body, when Gozelle just stopped, looking at him. He couldn't do it.

Then something happened that made Caspian looked in shock: a root came from the ground, grabbed Gozelle by the waist and knocking down.

Caspian couldn't believe what he just saw. Then he saw the Telmarines soldiers leave the battlefield, like they were running away from something. They were scared. Standing up he stated to climb the hole, helped by Peter, who pulled him up, and then he realized why the Telmarines soldiers were running: there were trees, walking towards them, sticking their roots under the ground and then he saw then grabbed the Telmarines catapults and smashed them like paper.

Peter looked at him with a smile on his face. He knew what this meant: Lucy had found Aslan.

"Lucy" he said to him.

"She found Him" Elsa said with a smile and Peter wrapped his arm around her pulling towards him and kissed the top of her head.

Them he raised his sword and shouted to his army:

"For Aslan!" and they all run towards the Telmarine army.

Sopespian looked stunning at the scene. Now they had the trees on their side. What he could do now.

A soldier came in his direction.

"We can defeat them if we draw them to the river." He said.

He nodded and he shouted to his army:

"To the bridge!" and they all run towards Beruna bridge.

The Telmarines arrives there but stopped when they saw on the other side of the bridge, Lucy and by her side a Big Lion.

Sopespian looked stunned to them. Then he looked back and saw the Narnian army blocking their way to the woods. They were trapped.

Looking back at Lucy he shouted:

"Charge!" and they all started to cross the river and the bridge.

Lucy looked at Aslan and he gave a big roar, making the Telmarines stopped. Something was happening, the river seemed like it was moving.

"Look" Elsa shouted pointing to the river.

Everyone looked up and saw what it seemed a man made of water, with a big bear.

"The River God" Peter said to her smiling.

They saw the River God, grabbing the bridge and raising it right in the air and then he opened his mouth and swallowed the bridge and Sopespian, making everything disappear.

With that the Telmarines surrender and crossing the river they gave their weapons to the Narnians.

The Pevensies, along with Caspian and Elsa, crossed the river too walking towards where Lucy and Aslan stood.

When they arrived they all looked at Aslan and got on their knees, as a sign of respect.

Aslan looked at them and said in his great voice:

"Rise King and Queens of Narnia"

Peter, Edmund and Susan stood up but Caspian and Elsa kept on their knees.

"All of you" he said.

Caspian and Elsa looked at each other and then at Him.

"I do not think I am ready" Caspian said

"It's for that very reason I know you are" He said to Caspian.

Elsa looked at Him too.

"I'm not a queen yet" she said.

Aslan smiled:

"But you will be, besides you already are in the High King's heart" he said making Elsa looked at Peter and both cousin stood up.

"Besides I'm a little sad with you Elsa" Aslan said making Elsa looked at him with fear.

"What did I do?" she asked.

"Is was not what you did, but what you didn't"

Everyone looked at Him and then at Elsa, not understanding what Aslan was saying.

"I believe you once said that when you see me you will give me a big hug. Well, I am waiting for the hug from the future High Queen of Narnia." He said making her smiling and she ran to Him and gave Him and big hug making his laughing.

"Now that's what I call a hug"

She giggled.

Then they heard the sound of pipes playing and behind the Pevensies and Caspian a group of mice was caring Reepicheep, who seemed very wounded.

"Oh no" Elsa said with worried. She loved Reepicheep.

Lucy ran towards the mouse and drop a little bit of her cordial on his mouth. After a while he opened his eyes, looking around, wondering were he was. He looked at Lucy:

"Thank you, Your Majesty" making Lucy smiled at him.

Then he saw Aslan and was took my surprise.

"Hail, Aslan! It is a great honour to be in…" he said starting to bow when he saw that his tail was cut off. He didn't has a tail.

Looking back at Aslan he said with his little hands behind his back.

"I'm completely out of countenance. I must crave your indulgence for appearing in this unseemly fashion" and he looked at Lucy "Perhaps a drop more?"

Lucy looked at him with a cordial in her hands:

"I don't think it does that" she said with a sorry look on her face.

"You could have a go" he tried making Elsa looked at Aslan smiling and Aslan chuckled back.

"It becomes you well, small one." He said.

Reepicheep looked at him.

"All the same, Great King." He said "I regret that I must withdraw, for a tail is the honour and glory of a mouse." He looked at Aslan with his sword on his hands.

"Perhaps you think too much of your honour, friend" Aslan said to him.

"Well, it's not just the honour. It's also great for balance. And climbing. And grabbing things." He said making Lucy smiled at Aslan.

"May it please Your High Majesty" a small mouse spoke "We will not bear the shame of wearing an honour denied to our chief" he said grabbing his tail, followed by the others.

Aslan smiled and looked at Reepicheep.

"Not for the sake of your dignity, but for the love of your people" he said and all the sudden a big tail appeared on Reepicheep making everyone laughed.

"Look!" he said grabbing his new tail "Thank you, my liege. I will treasure it always. From this day forward it will serve as a great reminder of my huge humility" He said bowing at Aslan who smiled at him.

Elsa walked towards Peter and he wrapped his arms around her waist while she rested her head on his chest. She was finally true happy for the first time in her life.

She looked at Aslan, who just asked:

"Now, where is this dear little friend you've told me so much about?"

Everyone looked at Trumpkin who was gathering the Telmarines weapons. Taking a deep breath, he walked towards him and kneeled.

Aslan looked at him and gave a big roar, making Trumpkin shook.

"Do you see him now?" Lucy asked making everyone laughed.

"Come, I think it's time for all of you change clothes, eat something and rest. Tomorrow it will be a big day. The day we will crown our new King" he said looking at Caspian, who smiled.

"Good I'm starving" Edmund said.

"That's a shock" Peter said laughing.

"Hey I fought hard out there, I need fuel for my stomach" he said rubbing his belly, making everyone laughed, walking and talking happily because today was a very good day and tomorrow was even better.

**A/N: So finally the battle ends. What did you think? Good? Bad? Tell me in your reviews. Let's pass the 110 and almost reach the 115? :)**

**Love ya all :)  
**

**HighQueenP  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I can't believe that this story is 3 chapter's away from ended (at least this one ;)), and I've reached the 121 reviews on the last chapter. Thank you so much, you are all amazing. I want to thank you to my wonderful reviewers: Willow Mellark, MCH, Aria, soulsistersinaslan, Rwy'n-Y-Blaidd-Drwg, IsobelFrances, MythicalGirl17, Creatrice, heavenxxbaby, Guest, anniecarrotts1 and XxPeppermintzXx for their wonderful reviews.  
**

**In this chapter we will see what happened after the battle and when they all reach the Telmarine Castle. Enjoy. :)  
**

**Together Forever**

**Chapter 18**

Elsa was looking at her reflection on the mirror that was standing in her tent. She was wearing a long red dressed with golden embroidering, tied on the back and high heels boots, also red. (**A/N: **picture is on my profile).

Part of her hair was tied up, while the rest it fell on her back. She smiled to herself and walked out of the tent.

They stood in a small camp, since part of the How was destroy. Red and golden tents were all over the place. She looked at the sky: the weather was perfect, there were no clouds in the sky and the warm wind was blowing nicely making her hair moving around her face.

She saw her cousin coming out of his tent, all dressed up and with his crown already on his head. He saw her, and with a smile on his face he came towards her and gave her a big hug.

"Good morning, Your Majesty." She bowed at him smiling.

"Good morning to you too, Princess" he smiled back.

"You look good by the way" she said. "That crown looks good on you"

He touched his head and smiled.

"I think it's a little small, don't you think?" he asked.

"And you are surprise, because?" she said looking at him with her hands on her hips.

He looked at raising his eyebrows.

"What do you mean with that?" he asked.

"Come on Caspian, everybody knows that you always had a big head" she said laughing.

"I do not!" he said with a shock look on his face.

"Yes you have, remember when we were 9 and 8. You got your head stuck on the main gate" she said laughing.

"Oh God, that's right. I remember that, it isn't funny. I thought I would be like that for the rest of my life." He said to her who was laughing even more. "Aunt Prunaprismia was furious, yelling at us saying that there wasn't a way a Prince should act."

"They took the all day, rubbing your neck with some oil that smelled real bad" she laughed hard.

"I had to take so many baths to get that smell off of me" he said making a disgusted face.

"I think you still smell it."

"No I'm not" he smelled his arm. "Besides it was your fault?"

"My fault?" she looked at him "You were the one who put your head there."

"Because you challenged me. You know I would never back off from a good challenge" he giggled and winked at her making shake her head.

"Yeah I know" she smiled at the end.

Then the Pevensies came, all dressing up, walking in their direction.

"If you tell then bout my gate incident, I will make sure you will pay" he whispered at her.

"Are you threatening your future High Queen?" she looked at him smiling.

"Yes I am, because High Queen or not you're still my cousin" he said and they both smiled at each other.

They looked at the Kings and Queens who just reach them. Peter walked to Elsa and placed a kiss on her lips.

"You look stunning today!" he said smiling at her.

"Only today?" she looked at him frowning.

"Of course not" he said very quickly "You look stunning very day" he nodded.

"I was kidding." She smiled making him rolled his eyes.

"Good luck when you marry her. Like I said many times, you will have sympathy. Ouch!" Caspian said rubbing his arms looking at his cousin.

"You deserved it" she looked at him.

"You hit your King, I can make you arrest for that" he said.

"I will like to see you try" she looked at him waving her hand again.

Caspian looked at her and then he looked at Peter.

"Told you" and he started to run with Elsa chasing him laughing.

"Come back here, mister" she called him laughing too.

The Pevensies laughed at the scene. Edmund looked at his brother and patted on his shoulder.

"Well let's face it Pete. You will never get boring" he laughed making Peter laughed too.

"And I will not mind, not even for a second" he smiled and looked at Elsa who was laughing, on Caspian back.

"I think it's time we get back to the castle" Susan said walking towards her horse.

"Alright, maybe we get in time for lunch" Edmund said getting up on his horse.

Lucy looked at him with wide eyes.

"I would like to know what do you put all that food and don't get any weight?" she asked getting on her horse.

"That my little sister, I can't tell you" he smirked.

"Why not?" she pouted "We would like to know the secret" she continued.

"If I told you, I would have to kill you" he smiled at her and winked at her making her rolled her eyes.

Caspian and Elsa arrived laughing and Elsa got off of Caspian's back.

"Did you children have fun already?" Susan asked looking at both of them shaking her head.

"Yes, mom" Elsa said getting on her horse next to Peter.

"That was funny" Edmund said, making Susan looked back at him. "I mean, no it wasn't. Bad girl Elsa" he said winking at her making Elsa giggled.

"It's time" Aslan said standing in front and they all followed him.

When they arrived at the village near the Telmarine Castle, the all village was waiting for them, throwing flowers, cheered them and the Narnians, waving at them, children was running happen.

Elsa was looking at all those people waiting at them, with big smile on their faces, and she smiled happy. It was like she always dreamed when she was younger: Telmarines and Narnians living together as a happy big family. Everyone was getting along, Caspian was finally King and she met the famous Kings and Queens of Old, even became friends with them and fell in love with the High King. She smiled and looked to Peter, who was smiling at the many people waving at them. He looked at her and winked mouthing 'I love you' to her. She mouthed back 'I love you too' and they entered inside the atrium of the castle where some servants were already waiting for them to pick up the horses and took them to the stables.

They get off of the horses and a female servant came towards them and bowed.

"Welcome home, your majesty" she said.

"Is good to see you, Maria" Caspian said with a smile.

"The lunch is served in the dining room" she bowed and left.

"Great, lunch!" Edmund said running up the stairs.

"I cannot believe that guy is always hungry?" Caspian asked smiling.

"You didn't see anything yet!" Peter said patting his shoulder. "Come on, I must admit I'm starving too."

They started walking up the stairs.

"Hey we should make a party tonight." Lucy said smiling as they entered the castle.

"That's a great idea Lu" Susan nodded.

"A party?" Caspian stopped looked at them.

"Yes, we have one when we were crowned Kings and Queen back in the Golden Age, so why Caspian can't have one too" Lucy looked at him.

"I'm all favour. It will be fun, music, drinks, food" Edmund said rubbing his hands.

"Here we go again?" Susan rolled her eyes and they walked towards the dining room, excepted Elsa. Peter looked at her and held her hand.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked her.

"I need to go somewhere else first" she said looking at him and he understood what she meant by that and nodded.

"Sure, I understand. We will be in there when you came. Don't take too long, okay?" he said to her.

"I won't" she said and with a small kiss on the lips she walked towards her mother's bedroom.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

Prunaprismia was folding her clothes in her bedroom. She lost her husband and now with Caspian as King, maybe it was time for her to leave that castle. It has many bad memories and she didn't know if she could handle that.

There was a small knock on the door that made her back to reality.

"Come in." she said.

Elsa opened the door slowly and entered in the bedroom.

"Mother?" she said.

Prunaprismia looked at her and a smiled appeared on her lips.

"My child, you are here." She said open her arms and Elsa walked to her and mother and daughter hugged each other for while in silence.

After a while they broke away and Prunaprismia looked at her daughter.

"How are you sweetie?" she asked sitting on the bed.

"I'm alright, mother. Don't worry" she said sitting next to her mother "And how are you?"

Prunaprismia knew what she was asking and sighed.

"I live. I knew sooner or later that could happen." She looked at her daughter who squeezed her hand.

"I'm sorry mother."

"My child, it wasn't your fault. Your father always wanted power and it was that who killed him. He did so many bad things, that in way it was his only allies, the people he thought were in his side, the ones who betray him and killed them." She said looking at her.

"They paid for that too. They are dead."

"That brings a little peace in my heart." She sighed.

"I'm sorry if I worried you, leaving like that." Elsa looked at her making her mother looked at her and smiled.

"You did what you had to do, and I'm very proud of you. You brought peace to Narnia and the people are happy like I never saw before."

"I didn't do it alone, you know?" she smiled.

"I know. I also know that you found love during that journey of yours." She giggled making Elsa blushed and smiled.

"Yeah, I did." She looked at her mother.

"It was that boy it was here during that night?" she asked.

Elsa nodded.

"He's handsome, you know." She smiled "What is going too happened? Will they stay here ruling with Caspian or they will leave, now that everything is fine?"

Elsa looked at her mother, her heart twisted in pain. She thought about that last night, and the idea of Peter leaving made her want to cry. She couldn't leave without him anymore.

"I don't know, mother."

"Well I think you need to know what to do, soon. Will you be able to follow him to his world, if they leave?" she asked standing up and kissed her daughter's forehead, heading to the washroom, leaving Elsa thinking about what her mother just said.

_Was she ready to leave Narnia and Caspian and follow the love of her life?_ She thought knowing she needed to think of that possibility. The question was: How Caspian would act with that?

With those questions in her head she left the bedroom towards the dining room where everyone was eating lunch.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

She opened the door of the dining room so see everyone gathered around the table, eating and talking very happy. She walked towards it and sat next to Peter, who looked at her.

"Is everything okay?" he asked her.

She looked at him and smiled:

"Yes, everything is fine." She said and looked at the others "So what were you talking about?"

"We were making plans about the party tonight." Lucy said very excited it.

"Great, I love parties." She smiled eating a french fry.

"You know Caspian, you need a title" Edmund said after a while. Everyone looked at him.

"A title? But I have one, I'm Caspian the Tenth." He said looking at him.

"I mean a real title, like me and my brother and sisters." He said taking a sip on his wine. "Tenth is not a real Narnian title"

"Edmund is right, we need to think of something for you" Peter nodded.

"I know. How about Caspian the Peacemaker?" Susan said looking to the others.

"That's good, he brought peace" Lucy said nodding.

"I have a good title for you dear cousin" Elsa said with a smirked on her face. "How about: King Caspian the Bigheaded" she laughed.

Everyone laughed too.

"Oh really?" he said and grabbing another french fry he threw it at her, making the french fry landed on her neckline dress.

Everyone laughed even more.

"Bulls eye" Edmund said laughing hard.

Elsa looked at her neckline and then to Caspian.

"Here let me get out for you" Peter said with his hand closer to her neckline. She looked at him and slapped his hand.

"Ouch! What was that for?" he said kissing the back if his hand.

"Take your hands on my neckline, mister. We are not married yet." She said looking at him.

"I was just trying to help!" he said smiling at her.

"Yes, I know what kind of help you wanted it, and you will only touch this after we get marry, before that you can only imagine, dear." She said kissing his cheek.

"You're no fun, you know that?" he said pouting.

"That's why you love me" she winked and took the french fry from her neckline and looked at her cousin who was still laughing. "Oh, you think that's funny, right?" she asked grabbing her spoon she put some peas on it and then she threw them to Caspian.

"Hey" he said looking at her.

"Ups" she said laughing.

"Oh really." He said and grabbing some carrot puree he threw to her cousin but she dodge and it hit right on Peter face, who looked at him with wide eyes.

Edmund laughed at the scene when some chicken wing hit him on the forehead, leaving him with fat on it. He stopped laughing and looked at his brother.

"It's war that you want? Then it is war" he said standing up, putting his hand on the mashed puree.

"Guys please stop that. Please behave" Susan said looking at them but it was too late. Before she could finished, mashed puree hit her right in the face. Everyone stopped looking at her.

"Sorry Su, I meant to hit Peter" Edmund said looking at her.

She stood up, and cleaning her face she looked at Edmund, and grabbing the rice bowl she threw it to Edmund, who was covered in rice

"Food fight!" he yelled and in seconds food was flying everywhere. They were laughing very hard when the door opened and they stopped in their tracks, looking at it.

On the door stood the Professor with Aslan and they looked at the six people in front of them, covered in food, with their hairs dripping in fat, and wine and juice.

"Your Majesties?" the Professor said still in shocked.

Aslan chuckled at them.

"Professor! Aslan!" Caspian said walking around the table. "We were… well… I think we better go to our rooms." He said looking at the others.

"I think you're right, my hair smell really bad and is sticky" Lucy said touching her hair and winces at the smell.

"I think you better do that. After all you need to get ready for tonight party and I'm sure you don't want to show like that?" Aslan said laughing a bit.

They all nodded and with bow to Aslan and excusing themselves to the Professor, each one of them went to their bedrooms, getting ready to the big party.

**A/N: I decided to had a little mother/daughter moment in this chapter. What did you guys think? Tell me in your reviews. Let's reach the 130 at least ;)**

**Love ya all :)  
**

**HighQueenP  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Another chapter. This story is almost ending. Is just another chapter after this one and then a small epilogue. But don't worry, the adventures will continue, but in a sequel. I want to thank you to my amazing reviewers: soulsistersinaslan, Creatrice, MCH, Livangel16, anniecarrots1, Guest, heavenxxbaby for their reviews. Keep reviewing because everytime you review it makes me want to write more chapters of the sequel, which already has 4 chapters done.  
**

**Here is the party and the next day. Now will the Pevensies leave or stay? Enjoy ;) and of you want the see the dress, check my profile and see the links of them.  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

**Together Forever**

**Chapter 19**

The party was wonderful. There was a small band with Telmarines and Narnians playing some Narnian and Telmarine music.

Everyone was talking and drinking and having a good time.

Elsa was looking at the different people around her. She looked at her cousin who was talking with some Lords, along with Peter and Edmund.

Peter looked at her and winked at making her smiled and blushed. She looked at Lucy who was having a great time dancing with Trumpkin. She looked very beautiful with her long strapless blue/pink with a sparkle blue waist right above her chest. (**A/N: **picture in my profile).

Then she looked at Susan who was having a very interesting talking with the Professor. She also looked very beautiful, wearing a long strapless purple dress, with a sparkle corset. (**A/N: **picture in my profile).

Everyone was having a good time. She walked towards the balcony, watching the night sky.

"Is everything alright, my child?" he heard a deep voice behind her and she turned to see Aslan walking towards her.

"What is going to happen now, Aslan?" she asked looking at him.

"Well, Narnia is in peace, your cousin is King and everything will be fine!" he said to her.

"I know, but what I meant was: what is going to happen with Peter and the others? Will they stay or is time for them to leave?" she said looking down.

"That I can't answer you, dear one. Not right now!" he said making her looking at him.

"But if he leaves, what is going happen? I mean, I thought we were meant to be together and we would get marry?" she asked.

"And you will get marry, dear one. The question is: will you get marry here or you in his world?"

"Are you saying that I can go with them, to their world? Can I leave Caspian?" she said looking at her Caspian.

"Only you can answer that question. But whatever is your choice; he will understand and support you." He said smiling.

"What should I do, Aslan?" she asked.

"Just listen your heart, child. It will give the answer you need" and he left leaving Elsa thinking.

Peter was looking around, looking for Elsa when she saw her at the balcony talking with Aslan. He looked at her: she looked stunning with her long, strapless, blue dress, with a tight corset with sparkles stones closet to her chest and sparkles diamonds around all around her dress. (**A/N: **picture in my profile).

He saw Aslan left and he walked towards, going behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her bare shoulder:

"You look beautiful, you know" he said making her turned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You look very handsome too" she said smiling.

"Well thank you" then he leaned down and kissed her.

Peter pulled her closer to him, while her hands traveled up to play with his hair as his remained wrapped around her waist, the only thing that was keeping Elsa standing otherwise she would have fallen. Above their heads in the sky, fireworks illuminate the Narnia sky with different colours and shapes. But Elsa only cared about Peter and his tongue that had somehow managed to sweep into her mouth, sending her into even more of frenzy. After a while they broke up the kiss due to lack of air. Peter rested his forehead against hers, breathing deeply and grinning like a fool during all of it. Elsa returned the grin and kissed him gently.

"I love you" she said looking at him.

"I love you too" he said smiling.

She rested her head on his chest listen his heart beating fast and smiled.

"Promise everything will be okay and we always be together" she asked looking up at him.

"I promise. You will be my wife forever!" he said smiling and they kissed once again. "Come on, let's go inside and enjoy the party?" he asked stroking her cheek making nodded.

And they went back inside enjoying the rest of the party.

**[][][][][][][][]**

Morning arrived to Narnia. Elsa woke up and sat on the bed looking at the balcony. It was morning and she couldn't help to have a knot on her stomach, with a feeling that something important was about to happened that morning.

Sighing, she got out of the bed and went to the bathroom taking a nice bubble bath. With a towel wrapped around her body she entered in her bedroom and put a beautiful long white, gauze dress, encrusted with fired glass crystal and gold plated roses on her corset. (**A/N: **picture in my profile)

She tied her hair with white flowers and left her bedroom meeting Caspian along the way.

"Cousin, you look in a hurry." He said to her.

"Where is Peter and the others?" she asked.

"Well the others are already gathered outside; I was about to called Peter. He was talking to Aslan.

Elsa stomach twisted. Was he talking with him that was time to leave?

"Is everything okay?" he asked looking at her.

"Yes" she said smiling.

"I'll better go call them, you can go" he said started to walked

She nodded and started to walk. Then she stopped and turned around.

"Caspian?"

He turned: "Yes" he said looking at her.

"I just want to say that I know you will be a great King and Narnia is in good hands" she said, tears filling her eyes.

"Thanks cousin." He smiled back and started to walk.

Elsa watched him go and sighed. This is it. She needed to make a hard decision that would affected everybody lives. With that she left, going to meet the others outside the village.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

Everyone was gathered outside the village. Caspian stood in the front with Elsa on his right while the Pevensies on his left.

He was looking at the crowd of Telmarines and Narnians in front o him, questioned why he called them there. Wondering what did he has to say to them.

Caspian looked at them and started to speak:

"Narnia belongs to the Narnians just as it does to man. Any Telmarines, who wish to stay and live in peace, are more than welcome to. But for any of you who wish, Aslan will return you to the home of our forefathers."

The crowd started to whispered.

A Telmarine spoke looking at him:

"It's been generations, since we left Telmar."

Caspian looked at him and then to Aslan who decided to spoke.

"We're not referring to Telmar." He said "Your ancestors were sea faring brig gins, pirates run aground on an island. There, they found a cave, a rare chasm that brought them here from their world. The same world as our Kings and Queens" Aslan looked over at the Kings and Queens of Old who stared at each other with surprised look on their faces.

"It is to that Island that I can return you. It is a good place for any who wish to make a new start." He finished making Elsa looked at him remembering the conversation they had last night.

The crowd started to murmured and whispered when a voice spoke louder:

"I'll go."

Everybody turned to see who the voice was coming from. It was Gozelle. "I will accept the offer." He stepped forward.

Caspian bowed his head to Gozelle.

"So will we" Prunaprismia stepped forward with her son and a servant Juan.

Elsa looked at her mother walking towards them.

"Mother, are you sure is this what you want? You can stay here!" Elsa said with tears in her eyes.

"You know I can't stay. Not after what happen." She said to her daughter and hugged her. "Be happy, my child" she kissed her forehead.

Elsa nodded.

"Because you have spoken first, your future in that world will be good." Aslan spoke, and he breathed onto them. Then he turned to the tree that was standing on the edge of the cliff, as the tree started to unravel, revealing a hole. There were gasps and whispers from the crowd.

They walked thought that hole, disappearing right after.

Elsa looked at the scene with wide eyes. They were gone, just like that.

The crowd started to whispered and gasped.

"How do we know he's not leading us to our deaths?" someone shouted.

Reepicheep stepped forward along with his soldiers.

"Sir, if my example can be of any service, I will take eleven mice through with no delay." He said to Aslan.

Aslan looked at them and then she stared at Peter who was looking at his siblings.

"We'll go" he said stepping forward.

Elsa looked at him with wide eyes and shocked her head.

Edmund and Lucy stared at their older brother.

"We will?" Edmund questioned.

"Come on. Time is up." Peter turned to Caspian and began to walk over towards him. "After all, we're not really needed anymore." He finished handing his sword over to him.

Caspian gripped the sword and looked at the young High King.

""I will look after it until you return."

"I'm afraid that's just it," Susan spoke. "We're not coming back."

Elsa looked them. She knew this would happen and now she didn't know what do or say.

"We're not?" Lucy asked.

Peter turned looking at her.

"You are. At least, I think he means you two."

"But why? Did they do something wrong?" Lucy questioned Aslan.

Aslan chuckled.

"Quite the opposite dear one but all things have their time. You brother and sister have learnt what they can from this world, so now; they must go live in their own."

Peter walked over to his sister and grabbed her hand.

"It's alright Lu. It's not what I thought it would be, but it's alright," he said smiling at her "One day you'll see too. Come on"

"But what about Elsa? I thought they were meant to be together. They will not marry anymore?" she looked at Aslan and then to Elsa, who was looking down, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Aslan looked at Elsa and he spoke.

"They are meant to be together, dear one. But it's something that only they can make that happen"

She looked down and Peter smiled sadly.

"Everything will be okay, Lu" he said and they walked towards the Narnians to say their goodbyes.

Elsa kept looking at ground. It was like everything disappeared around her. Peter was leaving and he probably never returned to Narnia again.

She felt someone come to her and she looked up and saw the beautiful blue eyes that she loves so much. She couldn't say anything just hugged him tightly, letting the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Please don't go" she asked.

"I can't" he said with tears in his eyes. "We will meet again, I know it"

She looked up and kissed him deeply. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. After a while, they pulled back looking at each other.

"I can't say goodbye, I just can't see you leave" and she left crying.

"Elsa, wait" Peter called her but she was already gone into the crowd.

Peter looked at Aslan and looked at his siblings.

**[][][][][][][][][][][]**

It has been an hour since they had the meeting. Elsa was sitting on a bench, in the Telmarine Castle garden. She was looking at the horizon; tears were rolling down her cheeks. By now Peter and others already left and she felt alone and heartbroken. She heard steps behind her and a hand rested on her shoulder.

She looked up at the figured standing in next to her…

**A/N: I know I'm a terrible person to make a cliff like that. Sorry. I hope you enjoy it and review it :)**

**Love ya all :)  
**

**HighQueenP  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Okay so here the chapter you were waiting for. You will found out who was the person beside Elsa. It's sad because the next chapter is the last one of this story. But there will be another one next. I want to thank the amazing reviews of: soulsistersinaslan, ariah23, Bubbles, Guest, MCH, Creatrice, Aria, Guest, heavenxxbaby, anniecarrots1 and XxPeppermintzXx. You are the best.  
**

**Next chapter is the Epilogue. So keep reading cause this story is not over yet!  
**

**So here it is. Enjoy?  
**

**Together Forever **

**Chapter 20**

Elsa looked surprised. She was not expecting to see the person in front of her.

"Susan?" she said standing up and hugging her friend. "What are you doing here? I thought you were gone by now!" she looked at her "What happened?"

"Well if you stop with all the questions maybe I can tell what happened after you left." She said sitting on the bench.

"Well after you left…" Susan started to tell.

_Peter looked at Aslan. He couldn't leave, not without her._

"_Aslan, I know you said that it was time for me to leave Narnia, but I beg you from the bottom of my heart and soul, I can't go, not without her." Tears were rolling down his cheeks_

_Aslan looked at him in the eyes._

"_Peter you know that if you stay in Narnia, you can't return to your world anymore. You will have to live here forever. Are you able to leave your life in your world behind?" he asked him._

_Peter looked at his siblings and then he looked to Aslan._

"_If that means I will live my life with Elsa, then I choose her. I will miss my family and friends, but live there without the woman I love; it's a very hard punishment for me." He said with a nod._

"_Very well, then. You made your choice and I will accept" he said smiling._

"_What about us?" Lucy said with a little hope in her voice "Can we be here too?"_

_Aslan looked at her and chuckled._

"_I think we don't need to ask if you want to stay here, because we already now your answer, Lu" Edmund said laughing._

"_You can choose too. If you want to return, you are free to go." Aslan said looking at the other Pevensies._

"_You know my answer." Lucy smiled, hugging Peter. "Besides I want to see my nephews" she said making Peter laughed._

"_Well, of course I will stay too, besides who will tease you and make pranks to all of you" Edmund said stepping closer and hugging his brother and sister._

_Everyone looked at Susan._

"_What about you Su? Will you stay with us?" Peter asked. "It would mean a lot having all my siblings on my wedding." He said smiling._

_She sighed and smiled._

"_Well, who is going to be here to put some senses in your heads when things go wrong?" she said and laughed when Lucy ran to her and wrapped her arms around her waist._

"_Yes we are going to stay" Lucy said happy. "Thank you Aslan" she said hugging too._

"_Thank you Aslan" Peter said looking at him._

"_Well I couldn't separate two soul mates. It wasn't the right thing to do" he chuckled. "Now we have some plans to do."_

"_Yes we have" Caspian spoke for the first time "I'm glad you all stay, I need to help from someone with more experience in this"_

"_And we are glad to help" Edmund said._

"_Peter" Caspian said handing his sword back "I think this belongs to you"_

_Peter looked at his sword and took it back, putting on his belt._

"_We need to find Elsa. She will be so happy" Lucy said jumping around._

"_Let's go find her, Lu" Susan said._

"_We'll be right behind you" Peter said._

_And the two Queens left, leaving the three Kings talking to Aslan and the rest of the Narnians._

"And that's how it happened" Susan finished with a smiled.

"I can't believe you all stay. I'm glad you did. It will be good to have someone to talk too" Elsa said smiling.

"Me too" Susan smiled back.

Then they heard someone shouting

"Elsa, Elsa!"

They looked back and saw Lucy running in their direction. When she reached them, she wrapped her arms around Elsa waist smiling.

"Susan told you, didn't she?" she asked looking up at Elsa

"Yes she did, Lucy, and I'm so happy you decided to stay here." She smiled at the young girl.

"Me too. I'm so happy"

Elsa smiled and kissed Lucy's head.

"Where are they?" she asked looking at Susan.

"They are talking to Aslan and the others. I think they are making plans for the reconstruction of Cair Paravel" Susan said

"What? They will reconstruct Cair Paravel. Meaning we are going to live there?" Elsa asked with a smile on her face.

"Of course." Lucy said letting go of her "Cair Paravel is the official Castle of the Kings and Queens of Narnia. We have to live there" she smiled.

Then they heard male voices and looked up and saw the three Kings walking in their direction.

Elsa looked at then and her eyes stopped on Peter, who was talking to Caspian with his hand on the hilt of his sword. The sun was hitting his golden hair and she couldn't help but think she was lucky to be with the most handsome King of Narnia.

They stopped talking too and Peter looked at her and a big smiled came on his face.

They stood there, looking at each other while the others were looking at them with smiles on their faces too.

Then Elsa ran towards Peter, while he ran towards her. They reached each other and Peter wrapped his arms around her, and lifted her from the ground and twirled her around, making her laugh.

After a while he put her down and smiled at her.

"You stayed" she said smiling.

"For you, I'll do anything, Elsa" he said smiling too.

"I love you Peter"

"I love you Elsa"

And they started to lean down, eyes started to close.

"Oh, oh, they are going to do it" Edmund said laughing a bit.

And they kissed into a very passionate and lovely kiss.

Lucy giggled and whispered at Edmund

"I think when I'm older I'll understand" she said

Edmund looked at her younger sister and smiled

"I'm older and I think I don't want to understand" making everyone laughed while Peter and Elsa continued to kissed, forgetting everyone who was around them.

"Come on; let's leave these two lovebirds alone. Let's taking to your future rooms, well until we moved to Cair Paravel" Caspian said and the other started to follow them.

"You know what I was thinking" Lucy said making the others looked at her "We have a wedding to plan"

"Yes, Lucy. We have" Susan said smiling. "Come on, let's start right now." She said pulling her little sister inside the castle.

"You better prepare yourself Caspian, because you are about to know, how the Queens of the Old Narnia prepared all the balls we had. And trust me, you will want to run away" Edmund said patting his shoulder and the both Kings walked inside the Castle.

Peter and Elsa broke away and looked at each other smiling.

"Ready to be my wife?" he asked making her smiling.

"I born ready" she smiled kissing him again. "We will be together now"

Peter smiled and nodded.

"Yes my love. Together forever" and with a smiled they kissed again.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Like it? Tell me in your reviews. Let's make reach the 150 before it ends. **

**Loves ya all :)  
**

**HighQueenP  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: And this is it, the last episode of this story. I'm kind of sad to leave this story but hey the adventures will continue. I want to thank you first to all the people who review through the 21 chapters of this story, who guys were the true makers of this story because if it wasn't for ALL OF YOU I would never finished this story. I just hope you keep like and review the sequel, which I probably will put here TOMORROW :)  
Then i want to thank to all the readers who didn't review but kept reading this story, thank you to you too.  
**

**This is the Epilogue and there will be a soft hot moment between Peter and Elsa. Nothing dirty since this is rating T and I will keep it that way. The pictures of the dresses are on my profile, check them out.  
**

**Enjoy :)  
**

**Together Forever**

**Epilogue**

**2 Months later:**

Peter was passing back in forth in his room. In a few hours he would be a married man. If someone told him, a few months ago he would be married at the age of nineteen, we would say they were crazy and that would never happen, and now, he was about to get married with love of his life.

Edmund was sitting on the sofa looking at her brother:

"Pete, will you relax. You making me dizzy only from watching you walking back and forth" Edmund said rolling his eyes.

Peter stopped and looked at his younger brother.

"When you get marry, then we will talk, Ed." He said starting to walk again around the bedroom.

"Why are you nervous? I don't get it. You wanted this to happen soon, now it is here and you are freaking out like a girl. Do you think Elsa will regret and say no?"

Peter looked at him with fear on his face.

"Thanks a lot Ed, that really helped even more." He sighed sitting on the bed.

There was a knock on the door and Lucy came in, looking stunning in her long one shoulder blue chiffon dress. (**A/N: **picture in my profile).

They looked at her:

"You look beautiful Lu" Peter said smiling at his younger sister.

"Thanks. Just wait until you see Elsa in her wedding dress. You will faint. She looks stunning." She said smiling.

"How is she?" he asked.

"Very nervous. Caspian and Susan are with her trying to calm her down a little bit" she answered "What about you? Are you okay?" she asked seeing that her older brother was very pale.

"He spent the last hour walking around the room. I'm surprised he didn't left a trail behind him, by now." Edmund said resting his head back on the couch.

"Why are you nervous Pete? Don't you love her?" she asked looking at him.

"Of course I do, Lu. I love her more then anything!" he said looking at her.

Lucy smiled

"Then everything will be okay. You are going to marry with the love of you life and trust me she loves you too, I could see that when I was in her room. You two were meant to be together, remember? So you don't need to be nervous. In a few moments you will be with the woman you love for the rest of your life." She said walking towards and squeezed his shoulder.

Peter looked at her and smiled.

"Thanks Lu" he said and he looked at Edmund "You are my best man; you should be the one to calm me down"

Edmund looked at him with a surprised look on his face.

"I said that too, only in different words" he said making Peter rolled his eyes and stood up.

"I'm ready, let's get marry" he said with a smile.

"Finally, my butt was already growing some roots on this couch" Edmund said standing up too and they all followed Peter.

In her room Elsa was breathing heavily too, her palms her sweating like crazy. She looked her in the mirror for the last time. She ran her hand through her wedding dress. She loved it. It had an ivory bodice, covered in appliqué and embroidery. The dress was strapless with a scooped neckline, and the back dipped with delicate buttons lining her spine. The skirt was long and pure white, made of tulle. It too had beading and embroidered patterns on it. (**A/N: **picture on my profile).

"You look so beautiful Elsa" Susan said with a smiled.

Elsa turned to look at her. She looked very beautiful too with a long, silk, light pink one shoulder dress. She had her hair tied up and she was wearing diamond tear drops rings and a diamond bracelet. (**A/N: **picture on my profile)

"You look very beautiful too, Susan" she said smiling

"Thanks. But not has good as you" she smiled back.

"It's time cousin" Caspian said to her. Elsa nodded and Susan helped her with the big veil and talking a deep breath they walked out of the bedroom towards the gardens where the ceremony would happen.

**[][][][][][][][][]**

The ceremony went well. And the reception was amazing. It was a perfect summer night and the gardens were all illuminate with every type of lights.

Music was playing and people was dancing, eating, drinking, and having a great time.

"You know I must admit it, the reception look amazing. You really did a good job Susan, I must tell" Caspian said taking a sip on his champagne.

"I told you. We had the best balls back in Golden Age, all thanks to Susan. She knows how to plan a party." Edmund said taking a bit on the wedding cake.

"But I still think it would look even better if it was in Cair Paravel" Lucy sighed

"Cair Paravel is not ready yet, Lu. You have to be a little patience about that." Susan said smiling at her sister.

"I know. I can't wait to live there again" she said with a dream face.

Caspian laughed a little and nodded.

"Me too, I always dreamed to live in Cair Paravel. But don't worry. Next year, by this time we are living there." He looked at the little girl.

"Yes" she said clapping her hands.

"You know its 1 am and my feet are killing me, I think I'm going to my bedroom and have a good night sleep. It was a long day." Susan said standing up. "Come Lucy you need to go to bed too"

Lucy looked at her and pouting

"But I'm not tired yet" she said trying to hide a yawn.

"I can see that" she said "Come on"

"Where are Peter and Elsa?" Edmund asked looking around.

"Edmund they already left to their room around half an hour ago" Caspian said laughing.

"Oh" Edmund laughed too.

"Come on we all need to rest" Susan said and they all left to their respective bedrooms.

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

In the Royal bedroom, the newlyweds were in bed, their bodies covered by a golden silk sheet. The balcony door was opened letting the summer breeze and the moonlight entered the room, shining in their sweaty bodies.

They were making love for the first time, both of them loving the sensations and emotions, of been as one for the first time.

Elsa pressed her hands on Peter's back digging her fingernails in it as they moved together. She never had been with a man before and she was loving the pleasure she was feeling for the first with the man she love so much: her husband. Letting out a moan of pleasure, she ran her hands down his sweaty back feeling his muscles playing under her palms.

Peter also was having the best night of his life: he was claiming the love of his life, making her his forever. Leaning down he kissed her shoulder and started to go up to her neck, hearing a moan of pleasure from his wife. Grabbing her hand he intertwined their fingers tightly while the intense pleasure hit them both.

After they finished, Peter rested his forehead on hers with his eyes close, breathing heavily, heart beating fast in his chest.

After a few minutes their breaths started to calm down and they looked at each other with a big smiled on their faces.

She combed her fingers in his hair which was wet by the sweat and he leaned down kissing her passionately.

"So, Mrs. Pevensie" he said kissing her upper arm while she wrapped them around his neck. "Did you enjoy what guys have in their heads 24/7" he said making her laughing.

"You will never let it go that, I am right?" she said looking into his beautiful blue eyes.

"You know I won't." he smiled back

"Well then let me tell you that now I understand why you have that in mind all the time. It was the most intensive pleasure I ever felt in my life. I was glad it was with my dear husband" she smiled kissing him again.

"Good to know, because we will do it a lot" he laughed.

"Pervert" she laughed too.

"Yeah, but you love me anyway" he said making her smiled.

"Yes I do. I love you"

"And I love you too" he said and with a sigh he rolled off her and lay on the bed, pulling the covers up and pulling her closer to his body, making her rest her head on his chest.

"You know what I was thinking?" he asked.

"What?" she looked up at him.

"The day we first met. Who knew that we ended like this: a married couple" he looked at her stroking her hair smiling.

"I know. You were really arrogant and stubborn" she smiled back at him.

"Look who's talking" he laughing.

She kissed his bare chest and rested her head again on it.

"I'm so happy" she said making him smile.

"Me too." He said while sleepiness was started to take over him. "I think we need to sleep, sweetheart"

She just nodded making him giggle.

And pulling his wife closer in his arms, he kissed the top of her head and they both fell asleep waiting for the big adventures that he knew Narnia would bring to all of them.

Probably sooner then they thought, but that is another story…

**A/N: And that's it. THE END of this one. New Adventures will begin :) see you tomorrow ;)**

**Love ya all :)  
**

**HighQueenP  
**


End file.
